Dangerous Lies
by Fire to my Ice
Summary: Forced to believe lies all her life kills the vulnerable part of Jinx. Kid Flash broken by the women he once believe was the one for him. Destined to be together but forbidden to fall for one other. Secrets will be exposed, and promises broken. One must lose everything to truly live...
1. The beginning

Disclaimer:

HII I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm so glad to be sharing my story with you!

Please feel free to tell me if anything confuses you or bother's you.

None of the characters in my story belong to me. I give credit to the creators of my inspiration.

I started running carrying the Adonis with me. "Capture Princess Jinx. Don't let her escape this castle!" My fiancée and future king yelled. Guards tried to get me but I hexed them and ran closer to the portal. Just a little bit more… " **JINX!"** Noah my fiancée yelled. I turned and grinned." Bye, bye you fucking man whore!" I jumped into the portal, and it closed right behind me. They won't ever know where I am. I traveled dimension after dimension until it stopped and I fell into Earth. I looked up and was horrified to see a body right next to me. It was dead. It seemed to have a custom on of black and green. I looked up and saw a women walking towards me. She was tall, with a bob short haircut, and black eyes. She was beautiful beyond belief but something told me to not trust her. "Vwell, vwell what do ve have here? A stupid thirteen vear old spying on the dead svperhero." My eyes narrowed. "Stupid is the wrong word. I prefer genius." Her eyes widen at my sarcasm, and than she started laughing. "This vill be interesting. Shvall I kill Vou slowly? Or quickly?" I snorted. How terrifying. I just escaped my fiancée and now I have to deal with this vitch? Fuck no. I smiled. "I'm bad luck, and your no exception to my power." My pink eyes started glowing and I shot a Hex at her. She dodged it my stretching at least 5 foot away. My eyes widen. What the fuck is she? I fired Hex after Hex but she kept dodging them. "How boring vittle girl" her long hand stretched to me and tighten around my throat lifting me up. I screamed in pain and shock. She laughed and looked up at me "I'm at Madame Rouge, I like your strength vittle girl. Vou shall vork for me now. I vill train vou to be a villain." She dropped me. I coughed needing all the oxygen I can get. "Come vittle girl, I vill show you the vay." She started walking not once looking back. I followed to scared to deny.

5 years later…


	2. His girl

Disclaimer:

Here is the next chapter

Btw Jinx and Kid Flash are 18

Please Read and Review and give me all of your support because that makes me so happy!

These are not my characters and all the credit goes to their creator.

Enjoy!

"Fuck" I cursed out loud. I was shoved against the tree and Kid Flash looked down at me. His blue eyes bore into my pink eyes. I felt a blush bloom on my pale snow white cheeks. He lifted my long curly pink hair and kissed it. "Why do we fight you're clearly attracted to me." I clenched my teeth in frustration. "Get off of me you Fu—shit!" I cursed aloud. I was thrown back by The demon princess. The thought of royalty disgusted me. No more will I be treated like a fucking play thing that they can control. The Adonis, the ruby necklace that I carry everywhere with me to control my power, hissed at me. "Give us back the money Jinx, and I will go easy." Raven warned. I got up and brushed the dust from my beautiful dress. I yawned and looked at Kid Flash. He looked embarrassed, not that I cared for now. "Yawn, and who do you think you are again? Bird demon what makes you think I will listen to you?" She shrieked in frustration and began attacking me. I dodged out the way and threw my bad luck at her. The Adonis screamed for me to let go. I was afraid of letting go. Earth would be destroyed. "Jinx!" Gizmo yelled. I saw Robin run to me. My fingers sparked. I clapped my hands together and a storm of pink lightning struck everywhere. I heard the shrieks of the teen titans including Kid Flash. You should learn to never glance at me. I'm all wrong for you. I though silently, think of the man with the blue sapphire eyes I ran to my team and kyd wykkyd opened a portal. I looked back to see his piercing blue eyes lock with mine. They held so much pain. I will never be sorry, for the monster they turned me into…

"Very good Hive, I'm impressed. It would have been better if you killed them, Jinx though." Brother Blood said to the six of us. I bowed my head in shame. "I'm sorry, I would have, but my mission was important. Money before blood." He nods. He glanced at Madame rouge. "I've trained vou vell, my dear Jinx." She said. My eyes locked with hers. She terrifies me beyond belief, but I don't hate her. She saved me from my duties back in home planet, instead of ending me there when she killed the superhero. "I have a new mission for you Jinx, and only Jinx." Brother Blood said. My heart began beating faster. He never gave me a mission. Only Madame Rouge has. "Rouge and I have been discussing. There is a probability that a student in Jump City College has something we have been looking for. It's a red ruby. It has the power to destroy every superhero that exists in the miserable planet we call home. Find it and you will be a leader, you will work right by us." Brother Blood hissed. A thrill of happiness consumed me. I love my team I really do, but I want to become better. "I accept." I said. Rouge smiled. "Very good Jinx. Vou vill now be Vanessa Smith. Ve vill give vou a device that vill change vour appearance." Brother Blood handed me a bracelet and put it on me. "Just press the button and you will turn into a normal girl." He said. "It vill be easy Jinx, just find the red ruby.'' Rouge said. I bowed to the two most powerful people I know. "Thank you." I said. "You start tomorrow." Brother blood said. "All of you are dismissed." They turned and left. "Good job, Jinx!" See-More said. I smiled. "Thanks." I'm better now.

"She has no idea; how powerful she is. Of course she was to be protected by the kingdom of Calore." He said. She laughed wickedly. "Stupid girl…" They walked deeper into the territory. "With her power the world could be in our hands. We can't lose her, not after she was found. A child that was never suppose to be born, and yet a child that could ruin us all. Ahhh Jinx, you will find your own destruction if you find your birth stone, that your parents banished here sixteen years ago…" He thought to himself. He laughed. "My dear we will rule one day." He said to the women. "I've vet to see the day" she said. They entered the room where cheers erupted. Yet…


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer

Here goes the next chapter!

*…..*

I looked at the mirror in disgust. What the fuck? My Hair was a curly, light brown. My eyes were a dark green, that glowed and sparkled. My skin was tan instead of a pale snow. I was still tall with an athletic body. I flexed my fingers. "WOAH." I turned around and saw See-More leaning against the doorframe of my room. "Ugly?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, just too amazing to be true." I blushed. "Thanks See-More." I swung my bag over my shoulder. "See you in the afternoon." I walked out of the academy and got into the car that Rouge bought me. How considerate of her. She practically hates me at certain times. I drove to the school. It was bigger than what I expected. I got out and walked inside. Every eye turned to me. Wolf whistles broke out, and some eyed me like they wanted to devour me. Damn I'm sick of College already. I went to the front office. An old lady looked up and smiled. "Hi, you must be the new exchange student we have been expecting you." I forced a smiled on my face. "Yes, Hi I'm Vanessa Smith." I said. She nodded at me. She pulled a schedule out. "Your major is in the Law business; your Minor classes are your very last classes." She handed it to me. "Thank you." I said. I turned and walked out. Law business? Does that mean I have to study about Crime? I guess it will be least expected of a criminal. I sighed. "Hey, you must be new." I looked up from the paper into, some deep grey eyes. He looked decent looking, and had a cocky grin on his face. "Yes, now can you move aside I'm going to be late." I brushed past him and started looking for the so called class. "Do you know who I am?" he yelled running after me. "Apparently, you must be someone pretty famous, if you mentioned that." He stopped walking, completely confused. I finally found the class and went in. I was late by a couple of minutes. Damn it. The professor looked up. "Hello, you must be the new student. What is your name?" she asked. "Vanessa Smith." She nodded and wrote that down. "Your new seat will be by Mr. West. West raise your hand!" She yelled. A guy among the twenty other student raised his hand. A lot of people gasped. The females glared at me. He was handsome beyond belief. He had sapphire colored eyes, with red hair. He was muscular, and from the look of it was really tall. Maybe 6'3. I sighed. Whatever.

*…*

I took a seat by him. It became really awkward, because he kept looking at me. "Today, you will write an essay about the person who is sitting right beside you. You will write about important details in their life. Think of it like this, the person next to you will become your best friend. Partners in Crime as I would like to call it. The essay will be due by the end of this week." I paled. I turned to him. "I will go first." I said. He smirked. "Go ahead… Princess." My eye twitched. "Don't call me that." "Call you what?" he said. "Princess." His smirk only increased. "It stays…Princess." I would have Hex him already if it was for the fact that he was Normal. "Name?" I said. "Wally, but you can call me your king." His ego flatters me. "Age?" "Eighteen." I wrote that down. "What do you do for a living?" I asked. He smiled really big. "Let's see, I play football here. I'm incredibly handsome as you can tell, and model at Alina's Inc. I fantasize about a pink haired goddess, but right now you, my princess have stolen my heart." I chocked. He really is a cocky piece of shit. Forget his good looks. I want to kill him. Before I could scream at him for being a jerk, he pulled a red rose out of thin air and handed it to me. My breath got caught in my throat and I took it from him. There was only one guy who gave me roses, and he was a superhero. "Do you always do this to every girl?" He snorted. "There is only two girls, in the world that I gave a rose to, one of them is you, and the other is completely out of my league." I looked away. I don't want anyone's friendship. I want power. But Roses have stolen my heart the moment that Kid Flash gave me one when we first met. I sighed. "Thank you, Wally…" Classes ended really slow. I was out of the class before the bell rung and driving at 70 mph. I walked into a dark alley and pressed the button and turned back into me. I leaned against the wall and screamed. Not once did I see a red ruby. School was frustrating and exhausting. I walked out. The moment I did a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward them. I looked up, into a masked face. I was the only one who knew his identity. He did what he wanted, with no care in the world if he is caught. "Red X" I whispered. "Jinx."


	4. Red X

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ok so I have no idea what Red X looks like, nor what his real name is, I'm just imagining how he looks like lol**

 **Also I got really lazy and didn't self check, so I apologize for having misspelled words**

 **I will try to update a chapter everyday if I can get a chance**

 **Final thing that I must say is, I know that it might not make sense to how quickly things progressed to how Jinx is attacked, and how she ends up burning the prison down but in the next chapter all will be explained by Starfire.**

 **Enjoy ^~^**

I pulled away from him. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be dead or something? I thought the bird killed you already." He laughed inside his mask. "Jinx, what makes you think Rob-The bird will kill me, I'm slightly better than him." He was lying. They were equal in match and the only advantage that Red X had was he had power. I flipped my curly pink hair behind me and walked to my car. He didn't give a chance before he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "I'm sorry for leaving for almost a year." My eyes narrowed. "Does 11 months seem small to you?" I yelled. I pulled away. I didn't want to hurt him. He didn't deserve it. "I needed to stay low, Jinx.'' I knew that already. It still hurt that he left the hive. He told me that they were planning something that could get us all killed. He was a leader before he became a traitor. I don't believe that the Hive would betray me. Not after the loyalties I share with all of them. "Jinx, listen…" "Just forget it ok, it doesn't matter." He pulled his mask off. He was so beautiful it was wrong. I always thought that beneath that mask was a monster. I was so dead wrong. He had inky black hair, with dark blue eyes that had speck of gold in them. He was built in a muscular but lean way. He was stall to about 6'1 and could pass as a model. "It's not ok, it will never be ok." His deep and husky voice hissed. "Are you scared that I will tell the world that your name is actually Brandon Phillip, and you're the rich boy whose Mom is a model whore, and dad is president of at least 3 businesses?" He didn't seem affected by my words. He never cared for titles like that. "Join me, and I'll take your worries away. We will do whatever we want. Your so much better." I bite my lip. "No, Red not right now." He smiled. "I knew you would say that, I'll always protect you Jinx, you're the only one that listens." I went to him and pressed my lips to his. He left me, but never abandon me." He told me once, that I was never meant to be evil. In a way he's wrong. II can never go back to be that stupid little girl who was engaged to Noah.

*….*

I walked into Hive headquarters, and noticed how quiet it was. To quiet… My hands sparked and I threw a hex at the intruder. "Your intelligence level surprises me, you notice immediately when threat comes your way.'' Robin, the Bird leader spoke up. I had no idea how he found headquarters. We put a glamour around the place, so it would look invisible. FUCK! I started running and too soon notice my mistake. He was here. He started running in fast circles around me making me dizzy. I was losing oxygen. They set a trap. I should have noticed. The cyborg, was a damn genius. I placed my hand around my throat. "Stop" I whispered. He didn't. Not after I begged. I collapsed on the ground. The illusion fell, and I stared at the park. My vision blurred. How could I have been so stupid?

I opened my eyes, and saw how dark and cold the place was. Jail. Obviously. I sat up, and almost screamed. "Why the… never mind." I glared at Kid Flash. I was in a room that had the power to eliminate your powers. "Silent stone." I hissed. He nodded, not surprised that I knew of the thing. "You should, join the good side Jinx." He started. My eyes widen. How stupid can he really be? "HA! Are you kidding me, why would I ever join you?" He brushed his hair back. "Because, your so much better than what you believe." I rolled my eyes. "Listen Flash I'm not good, I'm bad I will never be good, because there is no going back for me. You can't save what has already turned rotten. You should listen to bird demon, and the bird leader, stay away from me.'' The door opens and Robin came in. He looked at me, in disgust. "She's right Kid Flash, no one can save the rotten witch." It stung. Everyone has choices. I wasn't given a choice. I was fated to marry Noah. Rouge forced me to be a Criminal. I was never normal to begin with since I was born of royalty. "I'm a witch now? How painful… and here I though I was an angel. I have been classified into the demon's category, Yay." I sarcastically said. I was sick of being here already. My Adonis flared. "Lovely date, but I have to go." I took a chance and ran out of the door. Kid Flash was right by me in seconds, but I was already out of the hell. " **GET HER**!" Robin yelled. I smirked. I let My bad luck take over. Kid Flash dodged out of the way, Toying with me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge Robin's punch. It hit me on my cheek. I spat out blood, and let the Adonis break the enchantment I had over me. Pink Electricity stormed the place. "Run!" I heard Robin yell. I sprinted out of there. I heard screams of other prisoners, suffering from the fire of my Hex. I had run far enough that when I turned around, I saw the place go up in flames. I let tears slide down my cheeks. What the fuck am I?

*…*


	5. Her Story

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ok I finally got myself a new flash drive because my sister broke my other one and had to restart this chapter all over again**

 **I know I switched up a lot of things from the original series but I kinda like how my story is going to far**

 **I'm sorry if I mistyped some words**

 **Please read and review you will make my day better**

 **Enjoy! ^~^**

 ***….***

Wally Pov.

I couldn't believe it. The whole prison went up in a burst of pink flames. I always thought that Jinx was a normal villain, with amazing powers but not one to easily kill. I was so wrong. I managed to save a handful of police officers, but I could never safe the prisoners from the burning inferno. I put out the fire with a quick tornado, but all that was left was the smell of burned flesh, and the ruins of the prison. The rest of the titans had gone out to see if there were any survivors left, while me and Robin where forced to go back to the tower to heal. "I was scared, of what could have happened." he said. He had changed back to civilian clothes. He had spiky black hair, with dark blue eyes, and a bronze tan skin. He had grown taller over the years and a little bit more muscular. He was like the older brother I'm glad I never had, even though he was a year older than me. He was the Richard Grayson, more known as Dick. I also changed back and was back to the cocky Wally West. "At least we didn't die." I threw myself on the couch and sighed. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I heard the door open and saw Star, Raven. Beastboy, and Cyborg come in. Starfire shook her head. "None, just burned bodies." She flew to her Fiancée, Dick and kissed his slightly burned cheek. Damn, he gets the sexy one. "That was, so scary." Beastboy shivered. Raven didn't speak, but her eyes betrayed her. She too looked frightened. "We have to remain calm, team we now know what Jinx is capable of so we must remain calm." Cy said. Starfire looked at me, her eyes narrowing. She was the only one that managed to figure out my secret attraction towards Jinx. Something I have been trying to ignore. She shook her head. "I remember at one point that Jinx was actually everyone's hero." She started. Her eyes widen, realizing her mistake. Starfire never talked about herself much. She had strange customs, some that we decide to brush off. "Wait, what don't stop!" I said quickly. She looked at Dick to continue. He nodded. She bit her lip and nodded. "Let us sit shall we?" she said. Everyone took a seat and she started. "When I was a little Bu-Girl I would go to the kingdom of Calore and go to their parties. Jinx was of royalty so I would always see her. We used to be the best of friends, until the day of her engagement party, where she found out her fiancée was cheating on her. She told me she was going to run away, be free and never look back. She wanted to choice her path. I was supposed to go with her, but she stole the Adonis, which is a powerful ruby that control people's powers, but once they decide to release their power it breaks lose creating destruction. She created a portal with dark magic, and ran away. What she didn't know was Noah fell in love with her bad. He regretted every second of letting her go. To this day he doesn't know where Jinx is. He's been looking for her, because she's more powerful than she thinks. She's the heart of the Kingdom. She is the destruction of every planet. A child that was born, but was not supposed to be born. A prophecy was foretold that a Queen would rise of darkness and evil. She must remain Pure and innocent, for she was born of the greatest evil. She would be the destruction of everyone. There will be one to save her, his powers great and yet not. He will save humanity, but watch his love die. Once must die, to truly live." She let a tear slide down her flushed cheeks. I never knew that they were friends. Nor that Jinx was royalty. "How can I say this without breaking apart? Deep down I want to save Jinx, I want her back. I want her to be as before. I knew deep down that she was never given a choice to be good or evil. She never found her happiness. I don't want her to suffer like that." She said. Dick pulled her to him and rubbed her back. "How does she not recognize you?" I asked. She sniffed. "That's because back than I didn't look like this. I'm eighteen now, not a thirteen-year-old girls." I looked away. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her good.


	6. Remembering the Forgotten

Jinx pov.

I entered the real headquarters. A pounding in my head made me dizzy. I should have known they would set up a trap for me in the "Park". It was a place where gangs would fight and kill each other for fun. I must have been to depressed and emotional seeing Red again that I fell for the stupid trap. "We were just about to go looking for you Jinx." Gizmo said. I managed to smile but it fell. "We know what happen, it's all over the news." Billy said. Mammoth growled. "I will destroy everyone who messes with our leader!" He yelled. My eyes widen "No need." Kyd Wykkyd pointed to a hologram appearing. I straighten up. Madame Rouge appeared and looked at me. "Jinx are vou ok?" She hissed. "Yes Madame Rouge" She nod. "Do not disappoint me." She logged out. I walked to bed. Each step hurting more than the last. Would I have been good if Rouge didn't find me. Choices. All I wanted was a choice. I went to my room. I screamed. I hated myself. I hate the monster that courses through my veins, and the monster that posses me. My hands sparked to life. My bedroom room exploded in a burst of pink flames. Before I could destroy my bedroom for good, my eyes landed on a red item laying on my ruined bed. I went to it and picked it up. A red rose. I knew it wasn't the one that Wally gave me, because that is still in my car. This one belonged to the only hero that knows headquarters. I felt heat bloom on my cheeks. "I hate you, Flash…" I whispered.

*…*

I walked into school the next morning trying really hard not to kill someone. My mood seemed to scare most of the people so they choose to ignore me. Whatever. "Oh Nessie!" A singsong voice yelled. He put his arms around me and grinned. Damn this Wally. "What did you just call me?" I hissed. "Nessie, my beautiful and fair princess." I shoved him away from me and continued walking. I wasn't in the mood for his little games. Not after what happened yesterday. "Come on Vanessa, your so cold!" He whined. I turned around. "Last I checked, I don't hang out with anyone." He pouted becoming ten times much hotter. Damn my hormones! His eyes widen. "I have to go, see you in Professors. Lainey's classes!" He took off running without looking back. He looks a bit scared. **"WALLY WEST!"** A squeaky voice screeched. I turned around and my eyes widen. "Kitten?" Her blue eyes found mine and she smiled. "New girl! I have so been dying to see you. You are beautiful, you are welcome into our group anytime." She came over to me and kissed my cheeks. I starred at her dumbfounded. How can a criminal be free like that? She waved her hands. "I'm not a criminal anymore. Daddy said I had to finish High school first in order to take over the world." Yea right. This bitch was slow but she was bright. She knows what goes on in the dark world. "Umm thanks for the reassurance but weren't you looking for West?" I asked. Her eyes darken. "He's my boyfriend and some whore has been trying to seduce him into bed." I bite my lip from laughing. This girl, his girlfriend? Pathetic. "Are you sure you're his girl, he looked terrified to see you again." Her eyes sadden. "We broke up because I ended up pregnant with another man's baby, I suffered a miscarriage when I was beat up by the baby's daddy. He went to jail, and I begged Wally to understand. I messed up. No one knows about my baby but him, and now you, please don't tell." She whispered. I felt a small pain. Noah cheated on me and I felt the pain of fallen for the wrong person. Lies are so damn deceiving. "I swear on my life, Kitten." She nods. Her shoulders slumped. "It hurts like hell." I bite my lip. "We all make mistakes that will one-day haunt us forever." I continued walking. But we have too pretend and say, "No regrets"

I watched her leave. She was right. Her words were wise. Like if someone who fell and picked herself up with the broken pieces. I clenched my fist. Kitten cheated on me yes, but she's not the reason why I'm such a player. Her name was Artemis. She's the one who left and left me to pick up the broken pieces. I would have given up everything to see her smile. I looked up. Wherever she is, I hope she never comes back. "Wally!" One of my friends yelled. I ran to them, thinking over the blonde beauty that I used to call mine.


	7. She's back

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hi guys I'm sorry for bot updating sooner I was busy with school, and reading books for ideas.**

 **Excuse me if I Have any grammar mistakes.**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter… Enjoy**

 **Please read and review because I love everyone's opinions.**

 ***…***

I glanced at the annoying red-headed male. He's even worse than the Cocky bastard of Kid Flash. "Any boyfriends?" He asked. I shook my head. "Ever thought of a man before you went to sleep?" he asked. I slammed my fist on the table. "Listen if you don't ask me a normal question I swear I will hurt you till you scream I'm sorry." He smirked. "Call down Nessie, what are your parents name?" He asked. I stiffened. I did not expect this. "Rebecca, and Bennett smith." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "That was a little to quick Nessie." He said. I felt like my patience was waring thin. There was no possible way that someone could be so horribly annoying. It was getting on my nerves. His face inched closer to mine and he smiled. My eyes widen. How can someone be this handsome and be so insufferable at the same time. "I was thinking we - he didn't speak before his watch went off. He flushed and excused himself from class. I watched him leave. Soon after than my communicator went off. "Jinx, report to Jump City's bank!" It read. I excused myself and ran out. I was far enough to turn back to normal before I was speeding to the crime.

*….*

"What is the—whoa!" An arrow flew by my ear. I turned and saw beautiful blonde girl. She had a green mask over her grey eyes and a green spandex suit. "Hive you are under arrest!" I turned and saw the black haired Aqualad yell at us. My team was losing, there eyes turned to me begging me to just end it. "Who are you Again?" I hissed at the blonde. She flipped her ponytail and grinned at me. "Artemis kind of like the arrow but more beautiful and better." I cocked my head. "I think Arrow is hotter, you look like you got hit by a truck and still managed to look shitter than what was expected." Her mouth dropped open. "Why you-"She was interrupted by a ship coming. "Great." I backed up. Descending out of the ship was the Teen Titans. "Attack!" Robin yelled. A flash of red and yellow started spinning around me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I hexed Kid Flash. He flew to a tree. Artemis pulled her string back and shot. I grabbed the arrow. The tip was aimed at my nose. "I'm a sorceress of dark magic, your arrows are nothing against mine. The arrow caught on fire. It turned. The arrow turning pink all around. "This is power." It aimed for her. I turned around knowing damn well I don't ever miss. I felt my body lift up and I was slammed against the wall. "You killed her!" Kid Flash yelled. I smiled at him cruelly. "Your little girlfriend? She's hideous. I thought you were loyal to me; guess I was wrong." I grabbed his wrist and let my Electricity hurt him. He fell back. I let a smile twitch on my lips. "I'm so sick of men playing me!" I meant to finish him off when I was thrown off at him. Raven glared at me and used her dark magic to take him away. In the moment Robin attacked me with his staff. I tried to hex him but it was useless. "Nice" I hissed. "I don't take compliments from the enemy." He snarled. I grinned. He knocked me down and was about to finish me off when he was thrown back by a Red X. I looked at Red. He picked me up bridal style and started running. "What are you doing?! My team will see you. My team!" I yelled. He laughed. "They will be fine." I glared at him. "Whatever."

*…*

Wally Pov.

I woke up to the infirmary. Many other Titans were in here. Raven came to me and smiled. Smiled? What happened to the world? "What happened?" I asked. "They beat us." I suddenly remembered what happened. "Artemis!" I yelled. I tried to get up but My sides hurt. I was burned from my waist and arms. "She's fine, I don't think Jinx meant for her to die, she aimed for Artemis shoulder." I let my jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, Jinx missed and than Red X came and saved the Hive." She said. She went to check Aqualad. I forced myself to get up and went to see Artemis. I didn't want her to return. I still had feelings for her. She destroyed my heart and now she's back. I saw her sitting down looking at the celling. "I'm glad you're ok." I said. Her grey eyes found mine and she smiled. "At least the pink haired sorceress didn't kill you. She's really strong." I Sat at the edge of the bed. "Jinx, is something else." I said. She looked away. "I didn't expect to see you in the battlefield." I flinched. The way we ended things was horrible. She cheated on me and faked her death. She almost caused my death, but than Starfire found me and the robin and the team saved me from my own destruction. It took me years to get over her. "I'm a hero I'm supposed to be on every battlefield." I hissed. She looked back at me a mocking smile on her lips. "To see the pretty pink women, or to fight? I heard you flirt with the enemy how low of you." My anger flared. "You have no right to lecture me Artemis, you were the one who betrayed me for Sla-…" She swung her fist at me hitting me on the jaw. "Stay away from Jinx!" She screamed. I got up. "You should have stayed far away from me." I yelled back. She smiled. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay here. I belong here. I don't care how bad I broke your heart. You should have guarded you heart a little bit more. Jinx is worse." She hissed. I turned around. "One of us should have died." I snarled. I left with a slam of the door. I hate her, for still loving her…


	8. Horrible Mistakes

Disclaimer:

~Hey guys here is the new chapter!

~Also if you want to know Artemis Lover it is Slade (or death stroke) I thought It was the perfect plot twist because he will play an important character in the story. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 😅😁😂

~Please read and review because you lovely readers are the reason why I continue my fanfiction.

~These Characters do not belong to me and belong to their creator.

Jinx pov.

I glared at Red X. You didn't have to show up you asshole!" I screamed. He leaned against the wall and he laughed. "Robin would have hurt you really bad, I didn't want my girl to be suffering." I stomped my foot on the ground and shrieked. I was so angry at him. Jinx leader of the Hive never runs away! I looked away angrily at the ground. Red went to me and titled my chin up. "Jinx please understand I didn't want you to be hurt." I looked up at him. His masked bothered me. I didn't know what his face was underneath. "Ok fine" I said. I pushed him away. I started walking away from him. "I wish I could take you out like a normal person." He said following right behind me. I bite my lip. He could, but that would be going out with Vanessa not Jinx. "You want to take me out." I said slowly. "Of course, no one knows that Brandon is Red X, just to bad you are a villain." I smiled. "I would go out with you, as a civilian." I turned the hologram on and turned into Vanessa. He stepped back. "Whoa, is this real?" He said. I nod. I turned I off and turned back into me. "This is perfect; would you take up my offer?" He asked. I laughed. "Tomorrow pick me up from Jump city college." I said. In fact, I was only doing this to not hear from rouge tomorrow, because apparently she's coming back what a freaking nightmare. His motorcycle was nearby. He climbed on, and I went behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my head on his back. Did I kill Artemis? I hope not. She was a hero.

*…*

Wally pov.

I can't believe she is going to my school now. What the fuck is her problem? She flashed me a wicked grin. "Hey Wally?" She came up to me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do. Every girl hissed at Artemis. She looked up at me. "Mr. Popular now? When was this West?" She asked. I looked away. I pushed her off at me. I saw Vanessa come in with an annoyed look on her face. I went to her. "Hey Nessie what's wrong." I touched her cheek. She withdrew back shocked. She was burning up with a fever. "You're sick." I whispered. "Why the hell do you care? Leave me alone!" She pushed me away and went to class. I heard Artemis laugh. "She's beautiful I Wouldn't be surprised if she were taken Wally." I glared at her. "Shut up Artemis!" I yelled. She smiled and turned. "Take me out today, since I was shot." She said. "What are your intentions Artemis?" I asked. She looked back at me. Her eyes appeared glassy and sad. "I want you back, can't you see. I made many mistakes. You weren't one of them." I stiffened. I couldn't breath anymore. I waited so many years for her to say that. So why am I not Happy. Why do I feel like Someone else needs me? "After school I'll be waiting." I didn't answer. I was thinking of a certain pink hired girl. Dammit Jinx, why weren't you good?

*….*

Jinx pov.

He was right. I was burning up with a fever. I thought rouge was coming today. But apparently I was wrong. She made me serve everyone that came with her and sent me on a wild goose chase at night in the cold. I sneezed. I felt terrible. Wally came in the classroom looking like he really wanted to fight someone. He sat by me and didn't even try to flirt with me. I ignored him. "Can I get an advice?" He asked. I turned to look at him. "Depends on what the situation is. I'm also the worst person to give advice." I said. He smiled. "What if the girl you once loved but destroyed you came back into your life wanting you back. But what if when you were picking yourself up a girl who is out of my league made me see from a new perspective? Like she's someone who doesn't need protection but saving." I bite my lip trying to take in what he said. He was obviously talking about himself. "I would go for the girl who needs saving. I wouldn't go back for the girl who broke me. If you feel like there is no happiness than that means you're over them right? It means that maybe your heart is somewhere else." I said. He nods thinking over it. "Thank you Nessie." I blushed and looked away. I never gave advice to anyone. I'm bad not good. I leaned my head against the desk. "Can I know the two girls name?" I asked. He glanced at me and winked. "Not yet beautiful." I looked away clenching my teeth in anger. Why that Wally West. Our class together ended and in my next class my professor introduced us to the new girl named Artemis. My eyes narrowed. She looks exactly like the superhero girl. If I wasn't mistaken they were the same person. She came over to sit by me. "Hey I'm Artemis." She said smiling. I forced a smile on my lips. "Vanessa." I said. "So how do you feel about Wally?" She asked. her cheeks were tainted with a small blush. She must like him. "He's annoying for someone so handsome." I said snorting. She giggled. "That's new no one thought of him like that. You're resisting his charms are you?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "He has charms? I thought it was a joke." I said smiling. I was suppose to hate this girl, and yet she was so easy to talk to. "That's funny, he was more charming back than." Ah…they dated back than. If I wasn't correct, then this was the girl Wally was talking about. "Can you cut to the chase already, what's your story?" I said with a smirk. She bite her lip. "You noticed? "She asked. I rolled my eyes suddenly liking this superhero. "Of course I noticed you practically gave it away. I'm not a law major for no reason." I said winking. She blushed and looked away. "Only because you seem trustworthy. It all started When I felt like I didn't want him anymore, I felt like we were drifting away. He was more concerned in his other life while I desperately wanted his attention. Than a man came into my life. He offered me what I always wanted, power, attention, love and fame. I started a romance with him but I wasn't ready to let Wally go. I cheated on him while I was dating the other guys at the same time. I started falling more in love with the other man, and less in love with Wally. Eventually it was to late and Wally didn't matter to be. In fact, I wanted him dead. We were on a battlefield accidently. It was than that a Villain decided to attacked. To me it was the perfect excuse to get rid of Wally. I wounded him told him how much I hated him and ran away with my lover. I watched as many died. I was so happy that he was going to be killed, that I never realized that I was being deceived. I ran far away with my lover. Than I realized that he used me as a trap. He tried to kill me but I ended up running away. I was so miserable. It hurt me every time, to think I was the reason Wally was killed. I recently found out he was still alive. I was a coward for coming back. I just never knew how much he changed. Who was the reason for him to continue living? I have an idea. But she's so wrong for him. I'm so jealous that she could be the reason that he seems happy. I don't want Wally to suffer the way I made him suffer. I want him back, but he deserves better." She said. I looked away. "I'm so sorry that it had to be that way." I said. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm going to do the best I can to get him back." I smiled. She's so innocent in a way. She isn't the same girl on the battlefield. I could have befriended this girl if I weren't evil. "Friends?" She said. I bite my lip. Betray her? Or befriend her? How horrible of me. "Friends."

'You look nice Jinx." Brandon said. "It's Vanessa, asshole." I hissed. He laughed. He opened his car door and led b=me inside. He was dressed up in a dress shirt, and dress pants. It looks like he was somewhere nice before he came to pick me up. "What was the special occasion?" I said lifting an eyebrow. "My dad made me go to his presentation to give opinions, apparently the CEO of the other company liked me and offered me a job. I turned him down and told him I wanted to finish collage first." He pulled his inky black hair back. He looked exhausted. "Where to?" I asked. "want Italian?" he asked. "Hell yea!" He took me to a expensive Italian restraint. I ordered a lemonade, while he ordered a regular soft drink. I ordered a regular garlic pasta dish, and he ordered Mushroom Risotto whatever the hell that is. I smiled at him. There were times were I wished we could go back to the old days. I really wanted Brandon, Red X back in the Hive, but that was impossible. He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him. "Jinx I…" "Vanessa?" I turned and saw his Sapphire eyes. My eyes widen. Artemis was with him. "West." I said.


	9. The Start

Disclaimer:

Hey my lovely readers.

Merry Christmas because I probably won't upload tomorrow, but if I do than that would be great.

This is your present from me because I am so amazing.

Like I said everything will add up later if you don't understand now.

Also this will be the beginning of Jinx and Wally's forbidden love.

So don't worry!

Finally, if I don't upload that is because I am working on other stories. They are one's that I created and I am their creator. Lol 😂

Please read and review because your opinion matters to me and I wont mind if you judge me because that makes me a better writer

"Vanessa hey." Artemis said. I swallowed. I should have killed her when I had a chance, befriending her was a mistake. Wally looked back and forth between us. "You two are friends now?" He asked. "Yes." I said a little to fast. I wanted to annoy him. After all I figured out a part of his story. Wonder what else goes on his life. "This is my friend Brandon Philips, Brandon this is Wally and Artemis from college." I said. Brandon flashed them a smiled and introduced himself. Wally and Artemis left to go sit in a table far away from us. "Since when do you befriend Civilians?" Brandon hissed. I rolled my eyes. "I don't, once I find what I'm looking for Vanessa Smith should just disappear and die for all I care. Thing is I don't know where the red ruby is. Rouge said that someone in school has it. I analyze everyone but I don't see anything." He took a sip of his drink. "What if Rouge is lying to you Jinx, what if she is using you" I gripped the glass cup that held my lemonade. "Shut up. You do realize that she saved me. I could report you to Rouge and she could end you." He smiled with mock surprised. "But you won't, you know deep down that something isn't right." I grip the cup harder and accidently shatter it. The glass cut my hands but I didn't care. "I'm leaving." I got up slapped at twenty on the table and walked out. He better not follow me. He better not follow me. "Jinx." He yelled. I turned ready to hex him, when a giant fist comes down.

I was thrown back and ended up hitting a tree. My vision was blurry for a couple of seconds. The next thing I was picked up and someone was running at a speed of light. I looked up. Fuck Kid Flash! When did he show up? He put me down on a bench. "Are you ok?" He asked. "What the hell was that? Where is Brandon?" I got up and started running back. Brandon isn't in his suite. He could have gotten killed. "Listen you can't go over there. Your boyfriend he's ok." He said running up in front of me. "I don't believe you. Let me pass. I don't need Saving." I Pushed him away and started running. The giant fist it was familiar. Yet I couldn't remember where I saw it before. "Stubborn women." He picked me up again and Started running back far away from the scene. "No! put me down!" I yelled. He had taken me far away and than he simply left me. "Fucking Asshole!" I screamed. I turned back to normal and I was running back. He must have taken me halfway across the city because when I arrived, the fist was gone and all that was left was a huge hole in the ground. I heard grunts and more horrific sounds going North. I ran up North and saw Calore men fighting Kid Flash and Artemis. I stiffen. They found me… I shook my head. Killing them will bring me time. Letting them live and them killing Kid Flash and Artemis is also horrible. Fuck Decisions! I ran to the battlefield. "Was I invited?" I said. I came in casually and blew a kiss to my men. They looked at me their eyes widen. "Princess Jinx." I hate that title. "How many of you are here." I cocked my head back. There were at least ten of Them plus the giant Fist. I suddenly remember that fist. I created the idea long ago. "Just us, please come with us." They said. I glanced at Kid Flash. I winked at him. "I'll deal with you later." My eyes flashed. "I rather see your corpse." I said turning to look back at the soldiers. They stood at the ready. I swayed my hips to the left and the right. The wind danced at my feet and the clouds darken. "Don't do this Jinx." The leader yelled. "Do what?" I said innocently. I brought a finger up and than quickly down. A strike of pink lightning hit one of the ten. He caught on fire and began screaming. "Oh you mean this." I said grinning wickedly. I started walking closer to them. "Attack her!" The leader yelled. They charged to me. "Try as you might, your blood will spill and I Will remain." I ran to them. I back flipped when a sword was struck to me. I let my hex take control. I was practically dancing. I jumped on a ma's shoulder and grabbed his neck. "Remember me." I smiled and finished him. Soon all that was left was a pool of blood and the leader. I kicked him and grabbed him by his neck. "Does Noah have any idea where I am." I hissed. "Yes, he does. Soon you will be executed for all your crimes. You aren't the good little girl anymore." My anger flared. "I'm not a fucking princess." I slammed him down on the ground. I picked up his sword and let my hex course through the sword. "I will never be used again!" I shrieked. I brought the sword down ending his life. I looked up at the moment Artemis shoot her arrow. I managed to flip before it could hurt me. "I'm getting sick of your arrows!" my eyes narrowed. I forced myself to calm down with the Adonis. "You killed those men." Kid Flash said. My yes flashed and the Giant fist burst into flames. "Shut up!" I hugged myself. I don't want to hurt anymore. Blood so much Blood. I felt his presence by me. "You didn't need to kill them!" He yelled. "They are my people. I do what I want. Your lucky I saved your life. Swords aren't their power. They each control a power more dangerous than the next. Don't ever get into my business. I should end you." I snarled. I turned away. "The next time we meet I won't hesitate to kill both of you." I turned ands started running. Please don't follow me. I can't control my anger right now. My own power hurts. I was at a good distance when He came up in front of me. "Do you want to die Flash!" He grabbed my tiny hands in his. "Kill me than." He said. My eyes widen. Is he crazy? He must be. I'm his damn enemy and yet he treats me like I'm his pathetic friend. "Let go." I tried to pull away. "I know your story, you weren't born Evil, so become good." I gritted my teeth. "Is this what this is about? You want me to turn good? How stupid of you. I only saved you two for my benefit. I cannot be found. Ever!" I pulled my hands back. "Yet you could Hex me right now, and be done with it. Jinx why don't you kill me?" He hissed. His piercing eyes bore into my pink ones. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. He smiled. "deep down you have a heart, and it's not completely covered in Ice." I felt my anger slowly leave me. "Leave me alone. We are enemies. Not lovers. Not friends." I pushed past him. "Forbidden is my love towards you Jinxy." Cocky Motherfucker. "Fuck off, before I kill you. I'm not in the mood." I felt like my fever was about to swallow me whole. This is what I get for swallowing my pain. "Mabe next time, I will get a kiss from your rosy lips." I bite back a laugh. "I'll kick you ass before I kiss you." I began running. Feeling thr cold breeze hit my cheeks. I felt him behind me. I stopped reading to hex him, when a rose was shoved into my hands. "Bye jinx." He turned and ran back. I hate you Kid Flash…

Wally pov.

"I don't understand you, she's evil!" Artemis yelled. I rolled my eyes. I didn't dare try to pick up the corpse of the deceased. It was scary the way that Jinx killed the people of her own kingdom. There must be a reason why she did that. "She's quick and super smart It's unbelievable how fast she really is; in a way she is faster than you." That was so true. Jinx as far as I know has a team of dumbass idiots, she's incredibly smart. I called Robin awhile ago and explained everything to him, including the fact that We were about to be killed, when Jinx came in and killed them with no mercy. Starfire was the one to calm Robin down, and explained that Calore men are extremely dangerous and that me and Artemis would be in our grave if not for the fact that Jinx still carries authority within her. "I seriously want to kill her, if it were—Oh my god!" Artemis yelled. "What is it." I said a bit worried for her. "Vanessa and her Friend Brandon where are they!" She yelled. "Relax, I took Nessie and Brandon far away from danger. Vanessa was a bit angry that I saved her though." I could imagine her boiling up with rage. I laughed. I looked up and saw the titan ship coming down, and a bunch of cops and ambulance coming in. How will I explain to Robin that I let Jinx get away?

*…..*

? pov.

"Your highness may I? The general asked. I glanced at him. "Speak." I said. He nodded he pulled a keypad out and a Hologram appeared. I watched as a beautiful blonde and a red headed man were fighting my men and they were about to be killed when an even more beautiful Pink haired women appeared and started viciously killing my men with no mercy. "Is that…?" I began. "Yes sir, that Is Jinx Calore she's in earth and she is no longer playing for the good guys." I got up and went to see my parents in law. I went to the beautiful older women with purple hair, and a man with black hair. They were of nobility and had given up their daughter to me so many years back. The women name, Clarissa looked at me. "What news do you bring us, your highness?" She said, like she did everyday." I swallowed. "Your daughter we found her, but she no longer is pure." I closed my eyes. It was my fault that my fiancée left. It was my fault that she is tainted with evil. A horrible sob escaped her lips. Her husband Valentine held her closer. "My child, she's tainted with darkness. No!" She screamed. It pained me so much. It was going to be everyone's destruction. No one was going to be saved. "I'm sorry." I said. I turned and went to my headquarters. I'm going to bring her back. She has no idea what she will bring us, if she falls into the wrong hands… I slammed my fist on the door shattering it. "Dammit Jinx, how much I regret never valuing you when you still loved me.

*….*

? pov.

"Who has the ruby?" I said to my beautiful partner. She smiled. "Slade had it before the vitch of the svperhero took it." I frowned. "Slade had it?" I said slowly. She nods. "Not anymore, he lost it, stupid…. man." She said. "Who?" I Said. She grinned. "She just joined Jinx college, her name is Artemis Lian Crock. She has the ruby, my love." I grinned. "Soon my dear, we will rule the word, and Jinx will have no idea that she will wipe out everyone that ever crossed us, starting with the Teen Titans." She wrapped her long and slender hands around me. "I love it." I held her tighter. "Only a few months longer." I said. She laughed and pressed her lips to mine. I won't need her after I have Jinx by my side. She will be all I need to rule. Stupid women.


	10. Can't we kiss?

**Disclaimer:**

 **~Ok so I meant to write Yesterday but I kinda got distracted with my other story. It's a vampire one I'm personally creating. 0~o**

 **~I hope you like this chapter, and fangirling like me because I wished they actually kissed.**

 **~I wont tell you who the intruder is, I want you to guess that. LOL**

 **~Please Read and Review**

 **~Characters do not belong to me and credit goes to their original creator. The fanfic on the other hand does.**

 **~Enjoy my lovely readers!**

 ***…***

Jinx Pov.

I felt fear start to consume me. I couldn't find Red anywhere. Kid Flash said he was ok. Is he really? A cold wind picked up and rain started to pour down. "Red X!" I yelled. I felt my body become weaker. Rouge is going to kill me. She hates it when I don't show up to the meetings. "Red X!" I yelled again. I entered the club that I go to when I'm bored. Water dripped down my neck and face. I pushed past the grinding bodies, and looked around the whole club. He wasn't even here. I went outside again. I looked up at the sky. "Where are you Red?" I continued on walking instead of running. I shivered at the icy water. I felt a cold wind pass me, and I was starring into sapphire eyes. "Jinx?" I glared at Kid Flash. "At of all people, why do you show up?" I pushed passed him and continued on. "I would have thought you went home and you know relaxed? Instead of being out here in the rain." He said following me. "You're the one to talk, what the hell are you doing out here?" I hissed. "I'm a hero, Princess. The weather isn't a problem." I starred at him in disgust. Water dripped down his dark eyelashes. They cast a dark shadow over his eyes that was instantly attractive. I remember when I had a silly crush on him. It was a year after I got here, and Rouge made me go against the teen titans. He looked destroyed like he went through something that almost killed him. He was attractive as hell even back than. I loved it when he would get angry every time I outsmarted him. I almost became good just to be with him, and than Gizmo took me that Kid Flash had an ugly past and was using me to destroy the hive. Of course I didn't believe it, I was just scared of my consequences. I would be hunted down and killed slowly if I changed sides. I met Red X shortly after and dated him. There was a time where I wished that things were different. How my life could have been. "I pity you." I tried to get away, but he simply followed. "Are you trying to run away from me? You do realize that I'm the fastest man alive." I shrieked against the rain. "You are so annoying!" I started to run. I didn't need his distraction. He came up in front of me. "Smart move." I felt my head throb. "Stay…" I felt dizzy. My vison blurred. I felt my body began to collapse. "Jinx!"

I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. This was not my room. "I thought you were about to die on me." I saw Flash holding a bowl of soup. I groaned. Did I really faint in front of him. "Why did you help me?" I asked. He set up a small table in front of me and set the bowl on top. "Eat up." I sighed. I can't deny the fact that I was sick and needed his help. I ate up the chicken soup, which was really good. "You didn't answer." He looked at me, the type of look that tried to look deep into my soul. "Because I care." I felt a blush form on my pale skin. "Lair." He sat at the corner of the bed and looked at me. "I'm not lying." I looked away and continued eating. "You should have left me." He laughed. "I wouldn't leave you behind, you're really sick." He touched my cheek gently. I flinched. He was warm, and his hands felt nice. "don't touch me." I pushed his hand away. I shivered. I looked down at my clothes. "Oh my god… did you change me? Fucking pervert!" I yelled. He burst out laughing. "No, actually I called the most trusted titan with you. Starfire came and changed you." I relaxed for a bit. "The orange alien girl right?" I asked. She always looked familiar to me, but I never fought against her. She always fought against the other Hive. "Yea, do you remember her?" he asked. "Obviously I see her at the battlefield." He shook his head. "No like do you remember her before coming here?" he asked. I stiffened. He figured out I'm not from earth. Perfect… "I never met a Starfire in my life." He rolled his eyes. "That's right, Starfire is her English name. Do you remember Koriand'r." I sucked my breath in. My best friend. I was supposed to run away with her. I messed up and had to run away without her. "How did she get here?" I asked slowly. "Her older sister accused her of a false crime. She escaped and ended up at Earth. destroying a part of Jump city before The other titans put a stop to her and she became a hero." I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. "I'm so glad she didn't turn out like me." I muttered. He pushed a strand of wet hair out of my face. "It's not to late to turn good." I glared at him. "I'm not turning good, Flash. I'm better off like I am." My powers were weak. I wasn't going to hurt him even if I wanted to. "Where is your little girlfriend by the way?" I said. He flinched. "She's not my girlfriend." That's right, Artemis is head over heels in love with West. I bite back a laugh. "I like Artemis, she's nice." He gave me a strange look. "Are you kidding me?" he said. I flushed. "She's good with her arrows. In my kingdom I was learning archery before I ran away." Might as well reveal something from me since I know Artemis true identity. I wasn't going to tell Rouge about the blonde. That was my little secret, and I was going to use it to my advantage. "Jinx, don't be mad but I have to do something." He leaned his head against mine and starred into my eyes. I felt my face become redder by every second. He's too close. Way to close. "Your fever has calmed down." I bite my lip. "You are horrible." My hands shook. "You are adorable, princess." I didn't find the nicknames he gave me annoying. I liked it in fact. What the fuck is wrong with me? "Had you seen Red x?" I asked. "Yea he attacked after You killed those men. He demanded to know where you went. Of course I didn't tell him. He left but not without his ass being kicked." I smiled. He's alive at least. Stupid asshole. I'm dying in the hands of this Jerk, because you decided to look for me. Kid Flash took the table off and went to take the bowl to the sink. "Why didn't you take me to headquarters, you know exactly where it is." I will always wonder why he hadn't told Robin. "Are you kidding? Rouge is there." I winced at the sound of her name. "Oh she's going to kill me." "Not as bad as how Robin will kill me, when he notices that I hadn't showed up." I smirked. "You like Robin?" He bit back a laugh. "At times he can be an Uptight asshole. But he's a good leader." I laid back down. "After I'm better, forget this ever happened." He came to me again and kneeled beside me. "I won't promise to that." He lifted my chin up. I felt my cheeks heat up. "You better not." I whispered. "Do what?" he asked. He leaned closer until our lips brushed together. Before he could press his lips to mine, the door opened. "Hey- Oh my god!"


	11. Kiss of Deception

Disclaimer:

Hey guys here is the new chapter.

I revealed who the intruder was Muwhahahhaahhaha

I also revealed a bit of Jinx's feelings

I wanted the kiss to be better but I was kinda rushing into this story hope you don't mind.

I seriously need help. I need helpful inspiration. I'm a little lost for now, so I hope you don't mind if I take forever to update.

Please Read and review because that would be so Wonderful.

Also there will be ArtemisXWally in further chapters but mainly JinxXWally just to keep my story interesting. LOL for the haters. XD

Enjoy!

I pulled away really quick and hid myself behind the covers. "For I second I thought it was Robin coming in." Kid Flash said. I didn't get to see the person. I was embarrassed by almost kissing the asshole. I heard a laugh. I pulled the blanket away slightly and saw a beautiful and tan Women standing before me. Her red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore a jean skirt, and a purple t- shirt with purple boots. Her eyes were the same Electric Green from many years ago, and I will forever wonder how the hell did I not notice that Koriand'r and Starfire were the same person. I felt like an idiot. She grabbed the blankets and pulled it off me. "Is this really how you treat people who help you Jinx?" she said with a teasing glint in her eyes. I moaned in embarrassment. "Please tell me that you didn't see anything." She grinned. "I saw more than enough to Ship the whole thing. The ship has sailed. I ship Jinx and Kid Flash." She said giggling. Over the years her English has gotten better. I remember hearing her yell Gibberish to the other Hive. I mean in Calore we speak Latin but that's also an earth language. Koriand'r spoke a completely different language that I understood too. "Will you shut up, that was nothing. It I wasn't so sick I would Hex you two!" I shrieked. Kid Flash smirked. "Hush down Jinx, I have neighbors in the next penthouse. I got up and bolted out the door. I wasn't going to stay here any longer with those two. I was in for one hell of a ride if I let myself get carried away by them. I turned a corner. What the hell? How many hallways are there? I saw a blur of red and yellow and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall harshly. "You know I was thinking about keeping you here for the rest of your life, for the little stunt you just did." I felt my face heat up. He placed his hands on either side of my head. His face was really close to mine and all I could think of was, how would his lips feel on my own. I must be really sick if I was thinking that. "You are crazy if you think that I'm about to stay here like we are best friends." I yelled. He leaned his face closer to mine. "Quit lying to yourself Jinx, you and I know that you would love to have kissed me." I squeezed my eyes shut. "Quit lying to yourself. I am Jinx leader of the Hive. I don't kiss my enemy." His lips brushed against my pale cheeks. I felt my whole body burn on fire. My fever wasn't helping. I was letting myself go. "Starfire is here; can you at least let go of me." I opened one of my eyes, then the other. He was way to close. "She wont come, She's busy preparing food for you." She cooks? When the hell did the world turn upside down. "Get off of me!" I definitely was about to do something stupid as hell. This Fever is the devil himself. "Let's do something stupid." He whispered. "Like what?" I whispered back. He grabbed the back of my neck and trailed kisses down my neck. "Quit." I hissed trying to push him off me. I never felt so Vulnerable in my life. I always depended on my powers, and my brutal strength. I never thought that school would stress the hell out of me and leave me in the situation that was both my fantasy and desire of when I was younger. "Jinx, what makes you think that I will listen to you." He murmured in my ear. I sighed. I grabbed his shoulders and pressed my lips to his. His eyes widen. He clearly didn't expect me to be so direct. I moaned into the kiss. He pushed me harder into the wall kissing me with more passion and fire. Better than what I dreamed about years ago. He isn't like I expected him to be. I thought of him as gentle, and soft. He would have been the perfect Bad boy. Sexy, passionate, and dangerous. I wrapped my arms around his neck. What the hell is wrong with me? I pulled away gasping for air. He didn't give me a chance before he pulled me in for another kiss. He bites my lip softly making me open my mouth. French kiss… I wish I could take off his mask. I pulled away again. "Taking advantage of the weak." I whispered. "Don't you do that all the time?" he asked. I flinched. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. I felt beyond sick. My knees were getting weak. "That's different I'm a villain, you are a hero." I tried to Hex him but nothing came out. I hate weakness. "It's not. You choose to do knowing what the consequences are. I didn't don't take advantage of people. I never choose that life." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back from him. He looked deeply into my Pink eyes. I let my head slump. "I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me." I hissed. I hate weakness. I never want to feel weak again. I wont let him make me feel like I'm wanted. "Good was always an option!" He slammed his fist on the wall right by me. I bet he created a hole. "I don't need saving Kid Flash. You may have heard my story, but you don't know me." I clenched my fist together. "You don't know me at all." I pushed him away and went back to the room. I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes but I refuse to shed one tear. I wished life would be different. But I'm not the little girl that was almost married off to Noah. No I'm bad luck. And bad luck get's you killed.

*….*

I sat down on the kitchen counter refusing to look at the red-head superhero. He was clearly pissed off at me. That kiss was a mistake. Mistake? Who the hell am I kidding. I licked my swollen lips. Definitely not mistake, but something I'm going to regret eventually. "Dinner!" Starfire set me a plate of roast chicken with potato's and vegetables. I prayed this food wasn't poisons. Tamarians don't usually cook at all. I dug in. My mouth watered. She can cook… That or I'm hallucinating now. "Thank you." I whispered to Star. She smiled. "Thank God, I thought it was horrible." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm still not used to Earth food." I looked at the food. I never had to cook for myself in Calore. Things changed when I got here. I was forced to be independent. God I hate Rouge. "Remember when we played a prank of Noah. He ate expired food." I bite my lip. I remember that to well. Me and Koriand'r ran from the castle that day to an abandon house. We his there all night laughing our ass's off all night. Of course we had to come back. "How is the King doing?" I asked. She frowned. "Not good. The kingdom it is falling without it's Queen." She looked at me when she said Queen. I closed my eyes. "He didn't marry his bitch?" I hissed. The fucking bitch of Cassidy. I hate her. She pretended to be my friend. Lies! "She can't take the throne at all. The Adonis does not belong to her. The Adonis it belongs to you, and so does the throne. They would have to kill you if Cassidy wants the throne." I leaned back completely exhausted. Queen Jinx of Calore. First daughter and only heir of the Calore family. Noah only became King because he was engaged to me. "The Adonis is here." I pulled a half of the red ruby. The other half was gone. I had no idea where my parents placed it. I tried to find it before I left. Star's eyes widen. "I only seen it in picture. The Adonis is what controls Calore." I put it back when I saw Kid Flash looked at me. "The Adonis is rightfully mine. The crown is mine. If I ever go back, In which I won't. I will make sure Everyone suffers my wrath. They lied to me all my life." I didn't want to talk about the damn lies they fed me. I believed it with all my heart. "I understand." Starfire sat down. I wanted so bad to talk to her like before but that was close to impossible. She was the only one that didn't lie to me. The Dangerous lies that killed the Vulnerable part of my heart. I looked at Kid Flash. He looked at me with a strong Passion, commitment, and lust. I looked away. What is your story Kid Flash? Why do you look at me like I'm your savior? Why do you look at me like I'm a rose, instead of a rotten flower? Don't you know that you should guard your heart? I'm all wrong for you… I could never give you what you expect from me. I looked away, and finished my food. I'm not strong enough to stay away. I always wanted him…


	12. It hurts like Hell

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hey guys I decided to update a bit early because this is my gift to you since It's new years tomorrow. Yay!**

 **I also want to thank the people who take their time and review my story. I love you guys! 3**

 **I also want to thank all the people who actually read my story.**

 **Please Read and review because I need your support. L0L**

 **Enjoy!**

*…*

I slept all night in his bed. I had nightmares about what Rouge would do to me when she finds out I was keeping secrets from her. When I woke up the next day, Starfire had clothes for me. I wanted a shower first and went to take it. I changed into the jeans that Star had and the pink t-shirt. I pulled my hair in a ponytail. I was never going to live this down. Hell I missed school today because I overslept. "Where is Kid Flash?" I asked her. "School." She said. I nod. Obviously. Wonder where he goes. "Thanks for your help, but on the battlefield we are enemies again. I will never turn good." With that said I left. She tried to stop me, but I ran not looking back. I'm so dead. Rouge is going to kill me. I was supposed to show up for that damn meeting yesterday. I entered headquarter. "Vhere the Hell Vere you!?" A long and slender hand stretched towards me. It grabbed my neck and pulled me out. I couldn't breath. Rouge had a murderous look in her eyes that meant she either was going to kill me or make me suffer hell. "Vhere?!" she shrieked. She threw me to the wall. My vision blurred. "I was looking for the other half of the ruby." I hissed. She grabbed me again and kept slamming me against the wall. The other Hive members looked at me horrified. "Pathetic girl." She hissed. She brought me to her. She punched me sending me flying. I moaned in pain. Rouge lips curled up into a smile. "Vou should have communicated us." She hissed. I forced myself to get up. Everything hurt. A trail of blood trailed my chin. "Sorry Madame Rouge I forget to. It was complicated finding any trace of the ruby." I lied. I hate her. I'm going to make her suffer one day. "I Vant you to steal all the rubies in Jump City Jinx, I vant them by the end of this Veek." She turned around and went to her headquarters. I clenched my fist. "Jinx, where were you really?" See-More came to me. I glared at him. "Do not ask your leader that." I went to Gizmo. "Got the times to attack?" I asked the smart Fifth teen year old. "Yes in exactly Twenty Minutes Would be the first attack in the jewelry store near the college you go to." I sighed. I twirled my Hand. My bad Luck was back. "Hive let's go!" I yelled.

I punched the guard that was protecting the Ruby. He fell unconscious. "Mammoth make sure no one comes in" He grunted in response. Billy was busy taking rubies from the cases. I hexed the case that held the biggest Ruby. What's the point of stealing theses rubies? What is Rouge planning. "Let's go" I yelled. I went out and saw police cars coming. Fuck. "Kill them." I hissed. My team ran. I smirked. I pushed one of my curls behind my ear. I ran hoping to go to the next Jewelry store. See-More was right behind me. "You should be with The other team." I yelled. "Not when Rouge hurt you so bad." I ignored him. Dumbass. I was still glad that he was behind me. Ten seconds to attack. I began counting down. Three. Two. One. I let my bad luck take over. The guards fell back unconscious. Before we could come in I heard the annoying yell of the Titans. Fucking Robin. I turned and saw the whole team there. Except Flash. I sighed in relief. "Hold it right there." Robin yelled. I rolled my eyes. "What's the crime this time. I hadn't even gone on." His eyes narrowed. "Doesn't matter you are a criminal." I smirked. "Fine." See-More Attacked Cyborg and Starfire while I attacked The other three Titans. I dodged most of the attacks. I got rid of Beastboy first. I hexed him than punched him to knock him out. Robin and Raven where the hardest. I back flipped and Twirled my finger. A pink tornado was created getting rid of Raven and Starfire. I punched Robin. It was harder getting Rid of him. He was an excellent fighter despite him not having any powers. I grabbed his wrist and Hexed him. I threw him to Cyborg getting rid of him on the way. "That was a bit easy." See-More said. "It was." I said. I turned back to come face to face with Kid Flash. "Forgot about me." He kicked me. Sending me and See-More flying. I landed on top of See-More. I looked down at him. "You fight him while I get the Ruby." I hissed. I got up. See-More ran to him. It was Pitiful Watching See-More struggle, with the fastest man alive. I ran in to the store and hex the case that held the Jewels. I took all the rubies. I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. "You forgot about that one." He whispered in my ear. I turned quickly, a pink glow in my hands. He wasn't there. I saw see-more's body laying on the ground Unconscious. "Damn It.' I muttered. I had no idea where he went. I didn't want to be by myself with him. "Playing games with me now. You are really pathetic." I hissed. I was lifted up by my waist and was placed on top of the counter. My hands were handcuffed and Kid Flash had the Rubies. "If you really wanted some jewelry you could have asked me. I would have bought you them." He said smirking. I struggled to take the cuffs off. I tried to Hex them but whatever the cuffs were made out of, was meant to last. I really began to panic. I need to stall. "I should have mentioned that no one will save you. Your team is already in jail." My eyes glowed. "Where is your little girlfriend. She would make this much easier." I hissed. He smiled. "Artemis? Not my girl but she decided to stay back." Wow. Didn't expect him to be so blunt. "So what you gonna do take me to jail? I always find a way to get out." I smiled. He went towards me. "You don't ever learn do you." He said. I stiffened. He came to me and touched my lip. "I noticed the bruises on you and the cut on your lips. Rouge Hurt you didn't she." He asked. I blinked a couple of times. How the hell did he noticed? "Doesn't matter. It was your fault anyways. You should have never taken me in." He titled my chin up. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Leave the Hive. Leave it behind." He said. I looked at him. "Stop it. Don't you ever listen. I'm a lost cause. You should stay far away from me. I'm going to kill you!" I screamed. I struggled against the hand cuffs. "Do you really hate me that much?" he asked. I looked at him. There was a raw Vulnerability in his eyes. Save me from this nightmare. I wanted to scream. Deep down the only person that I wanted to kill is Rouge. Because of her I have nightmares of her turning me into a monster. I know what I am. I know that my powers are what control the Kingdom of Calore. "No." I Whispered. He came to me and grabbed my wrist. He took the handcuffs off me. He grabbed the back of my neck. "I have a secret to tell you." He whispered. I waited. I should be fighting him. But I can't. His lips brushed against my cheek. "You were the reason for me to continue living on when I was left for dead." He said. I parted my lips, surprised. Before he could kiss me. An arrow was shoot at me. It hit me in my shoulders throwing me back. "Trying to seduce your self so you can take the hero's down typical." I winced in pain. I pulled the arrow out. A trail of blood followed. I looked up at Artemis. "What do you know." I hissed. I got up, but she let another arrow fly. I dodged that one. It hurts like hell. What the hell was in the arrow. "Poison makes any person weak." I looked at her in disgust. "Nice move." I hissed. "Jinx." Kid Flash whispered. I looked down. "Go back to your Artemis." I clapped my hands. The whole place burst into pink flames. I grabbed the ruby bag and ran. I Hexed See-More a bit. His eyes shot open. "Let's go!" I whispered. I helped him up. Together we ran back. "Where are the rest of the Hive?" he asked. I winced against my pain. "Jail. We are going to have to go back for them later." I felt awful. "Are you ok Jinx?" I shook my head before I could answer I fell back. Everything became black.  
_

*…..*

 **Wally pov.  
**

"What the hell was that?!" Artemis yelled angrily. Her face was flushed to an angry red. "Why the hell did you just shoot at Jinx with poison?" I yelled. She rolled her eyes. "It's not enough to kill her. Just to make her extremely weak enough to kill her, that is until she ran away!" She shrieked. I lost her. There is no way that Jinx is going to believe me anymore. "You ruined everything for me!" She punched my chest. "What is so good about her! I don't understand you. Can't you see that I want to be the girl in your life Wally!" I held her wrist together. "You are the one who decided to leave me for Slade out of all people!" I yelled. Her face seemed to shatter. "Because at that time you were a fucking asshole. Not once did you pay attention to me. You flirted with other girls, you were to busy being a superhero that you didn't have time to be with me. He was the opposite of you. He made me feel loved when you never could. I regret every second now. I want you to give me a chance. I can give you so much. She's a criminal. You and her are meant to be enemies." She yelled. "You don't have to a criminal to be a monster." I hissed back. She flinched. "Listen to me Wally. Give me a chance. I wont ever hurt you again." She cried out. I looked away. What would my uncle do in this situation? I finally have the girl I once love back. "Fine." I said. I pushed her away and went to see Robin. There is no way for me to turn back now. I can choose between Artemis and Jinx. Who is meant to be? 

*…..*

 **Artemis Pov.**

I watched Wally leave. My heart hurt. I don't want Jinx to win. She's evil. Once evil always evil. In took a ruby from my pocket. It looked like the one Jinx carried. Why the hell did Slade have one? I remember him talking about the ruby once. It came from Calore. Once its join with the other two pieces of the rubies and the owner of the rubies it would mean destruction. Who is the owner. I followed Wally. I will destroy Slade and Jinx too.

*…..*

 **? pov.**

I watched my ex lover follow her puppy. How stupid of her. She should have never crossed my path. Now she will suffer the hell I have prepared for her. Once I have my way with Jinx. With her I can have all I ever wanted. "Rose." My daughter came out. She had a smirk on her lips. "I want you to go to college and watch Artemis for me." "Yes father." She turned around and left. Just you watch Artemis and Robin I will have my way.


	13. Not all that bad

Disclaimer:

 **~Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **~I should have mentioned this before but the only reason that Kid Flash let Jinx go was because Jinx set the place on fire and left before Kid Flash could actually stop her. That and because KF had to stay back and help the civilians and his team. Thank you so much JustsomereaderS for mentioning it and I hope you don't mind if I mention you. If you go back and fix it.**

 **~Also Should Rose Wilson die?**

 **~Vote in the review and tell me. LOL**

 **~The story will change because Rose plays a small but important role in this.**

 **~Also should Artemis die?**

 **~When I first started writing I really wanted to kill her. Now not so much**

 **~Anyways please read and Review and enjoy**

 ***….***

Jinx pov.

I woke up to see Rouge looking at me in disgust. "Who did this?" she hissed. I sat up. I saw that all the Hive were here. Probably broke out. "I don't remember anything." My head throbbed. I saw that there were bandages of blood everywhere. I could tell it was my blood, but I knew Rouge did nothing to help me. What happened? All I can remember is stealing the rubies. Did we fail? One look at Billy tells me we were successful. That's good. "Vou don't remember? She yelled. I winced. My headache only increased. What a pain. "No." I didn't bother trying to explain. I went to my room and laid down. A feeling of disgust took over. I felt so much pain in my body. Flashbacks of what happened came back. Artemis poisoned me. Than why do I still feel sick? Wasn't the poison taken out of my system? I curled up closer to my bed. What happened to me while I was unconscious?

*…*

? Pov.

"Did you inject her with it?" I asked her. Her lips curled up into a smirk. She left the BRAIN a long time ago to work for me. Of course the Brain had no idea what both of us had in plan. He was to gullible to even realize that I was his enemy as well. "Vou know Vone day ve vill get caught." The women said. I smiled. "My dear, we will already kill the ones that get in our way if that happens." I watched the girl from the monitor. She looked in pain. Ah Jinx. When we find the two other birthstones all will be like I wanted. This pain that you suffer is nothing for what we have in store for you. You will rise like an angel. All hail The Queen of Luck.

*…*

Jinx pov.

Going to school is hell. I still got up to go but I don't think I was going to make it. I went to class and laid my head down. What exactly happened yesterday? The only thing that I remember is Artemis. "Nessie." A sing-song voiced sang. I looked up. Wally. Ugh out of all people. The most annoying. "What's wrong? You didn't show up yesterday either. I missed my favorite toy." He said. I glared at him. "First I am not a toy. And second I was sick. Thanks for your concern." He smiled but than looked away. He looked tired, to the point where I was sure he was going to collapsed. "What happened to you?" I asked. He turned to look at me. His eyes showed regret and longing. "I was looking for someone all night. I didn't mean to let her go. My friends needed me though. I guess you can say I'm regretting some stuff." Ah…his girlfriend probably. I looked away. "Is Artemis here?" I Hissed. The moment I saw that bitch I was going to kill her. I thought she was cool, but apparently she's a liar. Taking what is mine. Mine? Oh hell no. what the hell is wrong with me? "No she um… Got sick." He said. Before I could curse the hell out of him a girl walked in when the professor was lecturing. I clenched my jaw. I feel like I know her.

"Hi I'm Rose Wilson." She said. The professor made her come up to the class and talk about herself and why exactly she chooses to come in late. By the look of it she enjoyed the attention. She was gorgeous no doubt. She had clearly white grey dyed hair that went down in waves to her back. Her eyes were a stormy grey and blue. She reminded me of someone but I didn't know. "I don't like her." I hissed. "Finally something we both agree on." I bite back my mistake. "Why don't you like her?" I asked. He turned to me and pinched my cheeks together bringing my face closer to his. He really needed to stop this habit. "She may have fooled the rest of this college but not me. She's Ravager." My eyes widen. Of course. I remember going against her multiple times. Usually we beat her but she had an annoying habit of never learning. She took an interest in me and asked me to team up with her. I turned her down. Wonder if she remembers me. "Wait how do you know her?" I said suspiciously. His face didn't change emotions much to my distaste. "I watch the news a lot." What a lie. Is he an undercover cop? Or a superhero... That's ridiculous. Wally doesn't seem like a superhero. He may have the body of a Sex God, and has the ego of Kid Flash, but superhero? Nah. "Here she comes." Wally hissed. Rose sat in the desk beside ours. She turned to us and winked at Wally. Oh for the love of god…. Throughout class I had to endure Wally's flirting (He called it fake to let Rose get the message but clearly he had a bucket of shit for a brain because touching wasn't part of the deal) and Rose's taunt.

It was the end of the day and I managed to survive class. My pain had reduced thanks to Wally. I shivered at the thought. He was one of the few boys who managed to make me smile. I went to the rooftop. I quickly changed back into me. My pink hair wiped behind me. The door opened. I turned quickly. Rose appeared. The moment her eyes locked with mine she smirked. "Jinx. Out of all people I didn't expect you to stalk a school." I opened my mouth to tell her I wen here, but bite that back. She would know I am Vanessa. "Actually I was looking for my toy." Wally would be so proud if he heard me. "Which one?" she said. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? You are a criminal." She opened her arms wide. "And yet no one suspects anything from me. Now that you are here." A white smoke began to surround her. A sword was thrown at me before I could even figure out what the hell was going on. I dodged that completely. She wore a black and orange suit that hung her curves. An eyepatch covered one of her eyes and her (natural, now that I realized who she was) wiped behind her. I looked at my clothes. Black dress. Black heel boots. Apparently I need more sexier in my wardrobe. "This is great. We can finally see who is better." A let a smirk spread through my lips.

I stepped back and let myself fall from the 5 story building. I back flipped and landed gracefully like a cat I'm usually compared to. Good thing. Rose wasn't here. Bad thing. I landed right in front of Wally West. Shit. "Jinx?" He said completely horrified and shocked. Not scared. I pushed him out of the way before a sword was well…Never mind. Screams erupted. Damn I'm not about to set this place on fire or something. At least not yet. Rose jumped down in front of me and swung her sword. "Little kids shouldn't swing their swords like a toy you know?" I taunted jumping back every time. She shrieked. "Insufferable, cocky, Bitch." She turned and kicked me. I was sent flying landing into a car destroying in completely. It might have flipped a couple of times but that was not my fault. My eyes flashed. The ground burst into pink hexes. It caught her off guard and she was sent crashing into a couple of students. I watched Wally help people out of the way. Charming. He was a little to brave. I got up and ran to Rose. She grabbed and than threw a trashcan at me. What is she five? I didn't realize it was a decoyed before her sword swoop down at me. I was lucky only getting a lock of my hair cut off. I watched as the pink hair fell. "I'm going to kill you." I shrieked. I grabbed her and picked her up. She struggled trying to get out of my grip. "What are you going to do? If you kill me Rouge will haunt you down. I joined the Brotherhood of Evil." She hissed. Lies. "I'm not going to kill you Rose. I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad." My pink Hex began the process of making her suffer. "Who is better?" I taunted her. She screamed in pain. I tossed her aside. She curled up into a ball. "You're a monster! You are worse than any Villain out there. Cold blooded bitch." I winced at her words. She had no right. I went to her. She got up and looked around. She grabbed the first person closet to her. She brought a blade to his neck. Wally… "Than again, you have always had the most innocent heart. You always cared for the innocents." She watched me while no one else did. Red X sometimes did but he never mentioned it.

"Kill him." I hissed. Her eyes widen. His jaw dropped. "I'm sorry did you just?" She said. "Kill him. He is of no importance to me." Wally looked terrified. His eyes begged me to reconsider. I tuned to leave. "Evil to the core." She said. I looked back and saw Wally's neck start to bleed. I bend down and picked up something. "Than again, I can't let my new toy die." I turned and threw her own dagger. It missed Wally completely but hit her right on the chest. She either lived from some miracle, or she died from blood loss. I never miss. She dropped Wally. "Traitor." I looked at Wally. He didn't seem to understand what was happening. "You saved me?" He said. I went to him and rolled my eyes. "And if I did." I touched his neck. His wound wasn't that big. "Why?" he said. I bite my lip. Because I was going to miss this idiot if he died. Of course he didn't know I was Vanessa. "I just knew one of my friends would miss you terribly." I pressed his own blood to his temple. "How exhausting!" I yelled to myself. I turned to leave. "Thank you." He said. I snorted. "I hated her anyways." With that said I turned to leave leaving very confused people and a dying rat.

*…..*

Wally Pov.

I walked in to the titan tower. Hands were thrown over me and I was pulled to someone. "You are ok." Starfire cried. I looked around. Most of the titans were looking at me with wide eyes. I saw that the T.V was on and a news reporter were there recording everything that happened. "Are you ok? We saw how Ravager had grabbed you." Robin came to me. I touched my neck. "She just nicked me." He looked angry. "You could have gotten out of that situation." I winced at how Robin raised his voice. "That would have exposed my identity completely. I'm surprised as hell I was saved." I yelled back. Robin flinched. He knew I was right. I looked at the T.V was at the part where it showed that Jinx saved me. "Is Ravager still alive?" I asked. Robin looked at the T.V. He had a troubled look on his face. "I called earlier. I told them that if she died to make funeral arrangements and if she lived to send her to jail after she recovered. She almost killed people. Thing is I'm not sure she is going to make it. Jinx made a clean shot. It was close to her Ravager's heart. She never misses. She always aims for where it is intended. I admire that at least. "Does Jinx have any idea that you are Wallace West?" "Wally." I corrected him. He scoffed. "Wally West than. I shook my head. "No I made sure to keep my civilian part of me a secret." He had a troubled look on him again. "Than why did she save you?"


	14. Angel

**Disclaimer:**

 **HIIIII ^~^ I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **OMFGGG! It finally snowed you guys. Well only a little but still…**

 **I'm kind of going to rush into the romance crap because this is where I'm going to become Evil as hell and make the biggest plot twist ever. MWHHAHAHAHAH**

 **For all the people who hate Artemis. You will hate her even worse. She will be the one to complete the story. LMFAO.**

 **I killed Rose btw. Only temporary though.**

 **I have a surprise couple for you. Hope you love them.**

 **Also I have to make Nessie and Wally fall in love too... So there is that.**

 **Please Read and Review and tell me how wonderful I am. LOL. Just kidding!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Jinx Pov.

Going back to the Hive headquarters was probably the most scariest thing I have ever experienced. Rouge didn't even yell at me. She just smiled and (Me shivering in disgust) hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I just sent two of my men to go see the Girl." Was all she said and left. The sound of her voice brought shivers to my spine. It could only me one or two things. One is that I killed Rose. Two would be that Rose was an enemy that Rouge needed to eliminate and she was going to finish the job while she was vulnerable. Gizmo kept looking at me suspiciously. "What did you do to that women?" He hissed. "Absolutely nothing. I think I'm going out for a while." I glanced at my phone. "Why?" He asked. I smiled. "Just to make sure Rose is dead." I left with a kiss to his head. He shrieked at me but I ran away laughing. I walked for a while until I turned swinging at him. "You fucking asshole." I Yelled at Red. He laughed under his mask. "I missed you too." I glared at the man in front of me and kept walking. "You left me. I was looking all over for you and you left me. This is why we broke up." He pulled on my hair bringing me back. "I was looking for you to Jinx. I thought something happened to you." I glared at him. "No thanks to you I was saved by Kid Flash. I bet the Artemis Bitch saved you." I looked away angrily. "You mean the cute blonde? Yea she saved me. I didn't really need her. You on the other hand need to stay away from that superhero. I'm not stupid to realize that he sure likes flirting with my girl." I raised an eyebrow. "Your girl? When the hell did that happened? I belong to myself and I love myself. You were very lucky you changed that for a while but now it's different." I kept walking. "Jinx I-." I turned around to yell at him but when I did he was gone. "And this is why we are over!" I shrieked in the wind.

He was unfair. He was toying with my feeling and was an arrogant, cocky good for nothing ass…..ho…le… I was looking into two sapphire eyes. At first I thought it was Wally and there was no way he could be right in front of me. But on second glance he was only Flash. They look alike. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe. "Let me guess you are here to beg for my forgiveness for not running after me and staying with the Witch. Or maybe you are here to congratulate me for saving a life. Or better yet you are here to tell me Rose is dead." His mouth opened liking he couldn't figure out the right words. "Actually I was going to do all three but which one do I do first." I glared at him. "Right. Rose died. She did say something before she departed. She told me to tell you that He is coming." I raised an eyebrow. "Who is the He?" "That's just it Jinx, Robin is furious. He wants to know what exactly Rose meant." I turned around. I could guess who the He was but Rose dead? I did mean to kill her but not this way. I played dirty. What will happen now that she is dead? Will I face any consequences? Probably not. "Ok now the next one. You are here to congratulate me for saving a life. All I have to say is. I only saved him because Rose is a bitch and from the looks of it…" I cocked my head to the side and bit my lip seductively. "He is cute." He looked shocked and amused. He pulled me to him. "Jinxy are you telling me I'm not enough of a man to please you?" I pushed him away and laughed. That's really cute of him. "Last thing you came for is forgiveness. Let me tell you that I have no idea what the hell happened that day. All I can recall is the fact that Artemis shot me with her damn arrow. Also you are not forgiven where the hell did Red go and how much did you hear?" I said glaring at him. He blushed and looked away. "He may or may not be in Africa screaming his ass off. And I only heard the part where you yelled, "And this is why we are over?" You dated him?" He said frowning clearly not pleased that I may have had a relationship with the handsome villain. "Yes and if you are about to ask that if it got 'sexual', then no I'm not perfect but I'm not about to open my legs up yet." I blushed furiously. He was not the one I would tell something so easily.

He smiled. I was taken back. He really is handsome. I looked away. "You should go I am your enemy after all." I hissed. "All you ever do is say that. Come on let's have fun." Before I could think about what he said. I was picked up and we were going at a speed of light. I screamed holding on to Kid Flash tightly. All the times he carried me was when I was angry or confused. It only lasted for a couple of seconds but this was far worse. It was still longer. "We are here." I held my stomach tightly trying not to throw up. I felt dizzy and my ears popped. Oh how disgusting. "Jinx?" he said. I shook my head begging him to wait. It passed after a couple of minutes before I looked up. Paris, France how ironic.

We were on a bridge looking at the Eiffel Tower. It was really beautiful. Colors danced around and I heard music off in the distance. Kid flash stood beside me. "Has no one ever taken you on a date?" he asked. I bite my lip. I was embarrassed to tell him the truth. I wasn't one to easily please. Not that anyone could take me out. Criminals are really liked. "Only once. It didn't go well, I got mad at him. I don't really date because well I'm bad." I said. I sighed softly. It really was beautiful. He grabbed my tiny hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed my hand gently and pressed it to his heart. I flushed and looked away. I didn't pull away nor Hex him. I just let my hand rest there. I heard his heartbeat. It was beating fast and yet the sound was beautiful. "A girl asked me to give her another chance. I said yes but only to make her stop. I can't view her as anything else other than a potential friend. I can't be with her because I can't be with someone who isn't you." He whispered.

My body felt on fire. He couldn't really mean that. I was bad. I hurt innocent people for the fun of it. I wasn't given a choice. He's so confusing. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was starring at me. Waiting. For what? I turned to him. "You really are pathetic. But I guess that's something we both share together." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned into him. He was the only person I could just let go to. He was perfect while I was a mixture of imperfections. a fuzzy feeling passed through my mind. It was like I was trying to remember something but couldn't. "Jinx." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer than what we already were. I closed my eyes. I loved how tall he was. He made me feel really safe. Safe? I'm the only threat between us. I looked up at him. I leaned to him the moment he leaned to me. Our lips pressed slightly together. I pulled away but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me back and kissed me away. He was Fire to my Ice. He pushed me against the railing of the bridge. He was a slow, passionate and daring kisser. His lips were soft and I felt a stubble of hair growing on his chin. I smiled. He broke away only to kiss my neck. I titled my head back and moaned. I blushed furiously. "So who was the girl you were talking about?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me in the eyes. "Artemis the arrow's niece." I looked away angrily. She lied to me. Who the hell does she like? Wally or Kid Flash? She pisses me off. "She doesn't deserve you. I don't deserve you either. You should be dating a girl who doesn't have pink hair or freaky pink eyes and hurts people. She should be normal." I looked at him. He tugged on my hair. "I wan't what should not be mine. I want the most forbidden girl this world can offer" He kissed my cheek softly. Than my nose. His lips left my skin buring and yearning. "I wont ever choose Artemis not after she left me for dead. I will not confuse my feelings. I thought I loved her. When she came back I felt hope but it was destroyed. I can't stop thinking about you." He kissed me again. I nibbled on his lips gently. Our tongues danced again. I want to see him. Not with the mask anymore. I'm melting. A cold breeze picked up and I stumbled back. I looked up. My heart stopped. Hive ship…

"Jinx?" Flash whispered. "Follow the ship. I want to see why it is here." He picked me up and started following the ship. It stopped by a hill in the middle of nowhere. Kid Flash put me down and we hid by a couple of bushes. A castle emerged from out of no where it just started raising, and a couple of people came out. The ship opened and I saw rouge come out. She wore the tightest black dress ever and her hair was pulled back a tight bun. She still looked stunning. She went to a woman with silver hair that had a scar across her eye to her chin. While the flaw was hideous and I will wonder how she got it, she was beautiful. "Madame Rouge. I have awaited your presence." She bowed to Rouge and looked up. "Than vou must know why I am here." Rouge said. The women nodded. "I always know. Rose is dead. You want slade dead as well. He wants your precious angle." She spat out angel with venom. Who are they talking about. "My angel killed Rose. I vant what you Promised. The prophecy has begun." I stiffened. They were talking about me… "Jinx lets go." Kid Flash whispered. I ignored him. "It is the one that her lover will give her. But Rouge I wont promise you that Trigon has already warned his only daughter. After all he was the one of the seven demons to take place in the ceremony. The angels created something to wipe out all trace of evil in this world. Yet the demons got together and well you know decided to add their own mix of blood in the Angels creation. Trigon will finally see for himself what his other "Daughter" but not of blood destroy what he could never." She looked up. Her eyes locked with mine. She brought a finger to her lips. Shh. "Spies." She shrieked. "Time to go." Kid Flash grabbed me and started running before I knew what was going on. He stopped in at where we were at, at first. "Jinx, I have no idea what they were talking about but I will have to report this to Robin." I nod weakly. It didn't matter to me. He touched my cheek. "I don't want you to push me away anymore." He said. I looked into his eyes. "I wont but I will not promise you that I will leave the Hive just yet. I will figure out what they meant." I said. He smiled. "We will figure this out together." Together… He leaned to me and pecked my lips before he was gone leaving a rose in my hands, without me knowing. I smiled. I walked back. Shit I have to call Wally to make sure he is still alive. He better not be dead.

* * *

Raven Pov.

I woke up to a dark inferno. Actually waking up isn't the word. A cold wind hit me pulling me back and causing my short hair to whip behind me like snakes. I blocked the wind with my magic. "Ah my sweet little girl." I stiffened. I turned around but I was thrust into a chair and I was looking into the eyes of my father. He was a handsome man that appeared twenty-five in his human form. He had long silver hair with the tips being red, like his fair was about to catch on fire in a low ponytail. His golden eyes held hatred and amusement. He wore a black and red suit, and gold chains wrapped around his hands and feet. I don't understand. Why is he here. We defeated him a long time ago. How is he able to reach me? Red runes began to mark my body. I screamed. They hurt so bad. "It hurts doesn't it. It's not half as bad as what I am enduring." He hissed in hatred. "Enough!" I screamed. The illusion of the runes in my body disappeared. He smiled. "I knew my little girl doesn't disappoint." He leaned back in his chair. "How can you reach me Trigon?" I hissed. He smirked. "I prefer daddy. I just came to warn my daughter." I scoffed. "Warn me of what? The end of the world. From what I can see you are still attached to Hell's chains." His smile didn't drop. "I wont destroy the world. A long time ago the angels of another dimension created something to wipe out all evil in this world. Me and along with Six other powerful demons of other dimensions got together and mixed our demon blood into the angel's creature. The angel's send it down without realizing that she must remain innocent and pure all the time. Her demon blood is hidden. After awhile her sweet little soul began to feel the taste of what evil really is. This is exactly what was not suppose to happen. The angels realized what we done and send down 3 rubies called the Adonis to control her powers. They were separated. One belonging to her, and the other two spread out on to Earth. Once the Rubies come together and they are inside her they will dissolve and the world will suffer the wrath of the Domangel. Get it Demon and Angel Together Hahaha." He laughed. I stiffened. "Who is she?" He finally stopped. "What is the fun of telling you her name. One could say that she is 'Lucky'. I will tell you something. She doesn't need protection. She is enough to take me down. No Raven she needs saving. She is not one of you titans. You could say she is like you." He kept laughing mocking me. my body bean to burn on fire. I felt like I was being electrocuted. I screamed. I couldn't stop the pain. It wasn't one of Trigons illusions. "Stop it!" I yelled. I woke up and sat up quickly. Sweat poured down my neck. "Rae." I looked up and saw Beastboy entered my room. He came over to me. "Who told you, you could come in?" I hissed. To be honest I was thrilled he was here. He knew me better than anyone. He saw right past me. He climbed into bed with me and embraced me. "I heard your screams. I was worried. Is it another nightmare?" I leaned to him and told him about trigon and how he visited my dream. "You should tell Robin." He said stroking my hair. "I will. It's just that it's not about me this time. It is about someone else." He touched my cheek and pulled my face to his. "We will solve this together Raven. Whatever is about to happen we will stop it." He kissed me gently than more passionate. I kissed him back. "She is like you my sweet little girl." Trigon voice echoed in my head.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I went quickly to my room and locked the door. I put the rose in a vase with water. I climbed into bed and called Wally. I had to do a lot of hacking trying to get his phone number. "Hey?" his voiced asked confused. "You dead yet West?" I asked teasingly. I changed my voice to a higher tone one that Vanessa would use. "Nessie? How did you get my number?" he asked. "Kitten." I lied. "Aww you care Nessie! I knew you would fall in love with me. I figured a few weeks." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I rather date a pig. I was just asking if you were ok." "I'm fine. I was only nicked." He coughed. "Rose died." "You don't say!" I said in mock surprise. "Thanks for worrying about me Vanessa. I was yelled by my best friend. He said I could have gotten out of that situation." I frowned. "He's an ass. You were clearly in shock. Good thing Jinx saved you." I felt weird talking about myself. "Yea I'm still in shocked." He laughed nervously. We talked for a few minutes before I could hang up, he yelled my name. "What?" I yelled back. "I love you Vanessa. You are the best friend I could ask for." He hung up after that. I starred at the phone. My heart beat faster. Wally West… what the hell are you doing?

* * *

Slade Pov.

Dead. Dead. Dead. The word mocked me. Rose is dead. "We could bring her back." I looked back to see my apprentice, Terra. She looked at me with a bored expression. "How will I ever bring back my daughter. I'm don't have that ability." A smirk twitched on her lips. She pulled her hair back. "Trigon can help you. I heard he is in for a little excitement." With that she turned. "Where do you think you are going Terra?" She looked back at me. "I'm back from the dead. I have to see the someone." She disappeared. Rose come back to me. I began to draw the mirror of Trigon.


	15. Bloods

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Omg it snowed a lot actually. I sunk in because I'm short. 5'1 isn't really the best height but I know a lot of girls out there who are shorter**

 **I told you Rose only died temporary.**

 **Also hate me now. It hurt my heart and soul writing that kiss. Not the StarxRob kiss of course. The other one**

 **From now on I'm going to try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Nessie and Wally have to fall in love for this story to be awesome so please be patient LOL.**

 **Also go check out the new story I uploaded. It's in Spanish and my cousin from El Salvador wrote it. I'm just in charge of uploading it. The credit goes to her**

 **Please read and review**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I went to class. I had braided my hair into two twin braids. I yawned and laid my head down closing my eyes. "Nessie." I sat up quickly. My face was directly in front of Wally. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I flinched and pulled away quickly. He pulled away covering his mouth. His face flamed up. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so close to you." He muttered. I covered my eyes. Can't look at him. Not yet. "Are you ok? I'm sorry that you were a victim of Ravager." I whispered. I pulled my arm away from my eyes. He laughed. He wasn't embarrassed anymore, that much I could tell. He lifted his head up. His neck was bandaged up. I scoffed. He should have never been hurt. "This is nothing. I'm Wally West, luckiest man alive." I bite my lip and laughed. He sat by me. "Lucky, is that what you want to be nicknamed." He snorted. "Not that is your nickname. Lucky Nessie. That's your new name." I scoffed. I liked Vanessa Smith. Maybe I could change me name to Jinx Vanessa Calore. Yea right. "Ha-ha very funny." I turned to watch the rest of class fill up. I saw as Artemis came in. Her eyes locked with mine. Her eyes narrowed. It looked like she was jealous. Why the hell is she so jealous. She likes two men at the same time. She's pathetic. Wally pulled me to his chest. "Laugh." He whispered. I was completely confused and angry. "Why?" "Just laugh." I forced a laugh. It sounded so forced and frog like that even Wally's eyes widen. He laughed with me. "I never knew how beautiful your eyes really are. They are green but with flecks of gold in them." I flushed. He sounded like a prince compared to my frog like laugh. From the corner of my eye I saw Artemis scoff and sit in the front. I looked at him. "What the hell was that for?" I hissed. He smiled innocently. "I don't want Artemis to think she has a chance. After all, I deserve better. He looked at me like he wanted to devour me. There was a teasing glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and bit the tip of my eraser. My eyes widen. Oh My God. I forgot about Red. I banged my head on the table. Kid Flash had better bring him back. I need him if I'm going to spy on Rouge. "You ok?" Wally asked. Before I could answer. A girl came in. Everyone gasped. Raven? "Sorry for interrupting." She said. without her cloak she looked gorgeous. Her hair was still short but it was curly instead of straight from her shower. She wore a black t shirt and grey jeans with boots. She had her hands crossed over her chest. "I need to talk to Wally. He was attacked after all." Wally got up. He didn't seem the least bit scared. Artemis got up. "Hold up." She followed them up out. I clenched my fist. I'm going to fight that bitch eventually.

* * *

Wally Pov.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at Raven. She didn't seem to answer. She opened a portal. I followed her in, Artemis tagging along. Why the hell couldn't she stay? She wasn't a titan. She was just a hero from another team. "I had a dream with Trigon. I told Robin this morning. He called for every titan worldwide. Of course Artemis has to tag along." She said answering to my unspoken question and annoyance to the blonde beauty. I groaned. We were back to the titan tower. It was full with Titans of all over the world. I saw all the titans sit on the chairs that were set up. Raven guided me and Artemis to the front. I sat down and Artemis sat with me. She held my hand and refused to let go. I made a sour face and tried to pull away multiple times but it was useless. She was a glue that was incredibly strong. Ugh. "Is this all the Titans?" Robin came up to the front. Starfire floated to me. She looked like she has been crying. "Yes." Raven said. She sat down by beastboy. "Good. Than let us begin. Raven had come to me warning me about a prophecy that will soon happen. We have enough to deal with the brotherhood of evil. Tigon is an even bigger threat. I don't understand what he did but somewhere in this world there is a weapon more dangerous than the devil himself. I want every titan to come to me if you see anything unusual. No one can be trusted by yourself and your team. I will not allow any of you to mess up is that understood?" he yelled. A chorus of "Yes sirs" rang around the tower. Starfire buried her face in her palms. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me. "He's power hungry. I tried to get him to calm down. He blew me off. He doesn't understand." Her eyes told me that she knew something that Robin didn't. That was strange. Everyone reported everything to him. "What if you mess up?" Cyborg said clearly annoyed. Robin glared at him. "I won't." He promised. Artemis hissed. "He's acting like an asshole." I couldn't help but agree with her. The meeting was over. Some of the other titans decided to linger. I pulled Starfire away and brought her to the roof. Artemis followed making sure no one followed. "Spill, what do you know." Her eyes looked up. "I have to go home. I'm am the next empress in line and I have duties. I also have to go home to warn my people. We all knew about this prophecy way before Raven found out. We all thought it was a joke. All I can tell you friend Wally, is that if the prophecy starts to come true only one person can stop it. It's the man who made her depend on again." She bowed and jumped of the building springing up and flying away. She sounded upset. I didn't understand.

"This is bad. Robin is going to more uptight when it comes to the lesser villains. You really need to stop playing around." Artemis said coming to me. She pulled her hair back. "You don't need to tell me what I already know, Artemis." She shoved her finger into my chest. "Look, I have a bad feeling that this world that we knew will be gone. We need to work together and pretend like we get along. I know you forgave me and shit but really I know you still hold a grudge against me." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her face. She was only three inches shorter than my Six foot two height. She was taller than Jinx. She was much like me. We were both fire. "I'm trying to forget Artemis." I said. "Flirting with Vanessa is forgetting? I researched her. Vanessa Smith doesn't exist. I broke into the office and stole her files. Nothing. There is nothing on her except that she is French. I looked into France if Vanessa Smith existed. Zero. I don't trust your Nessie anymore. She could be a spy. She smart I bet you already know. She probably knows each of our identity. The fact that she is French. Who else is French that you could think of?" she asked angrily. Rouge…I refused to believe Nessie could be anything other than a normal college woman with a temper so fierce. "Rouge right. What if Vanessa is her freaking daughter, niece, or her little spy. You could risk it all." My breath left me. Nessie… Could you be my enemy? "Look at me." Artemis said. I looked back at her. Her stormy grey eyes soften. "Can you trust me?" she asked softly. I hesitated. "I have to trust you." I said. She smiled. She leaned to me and kissed me. I stiffened. What is she doing? I pulled her away. "You can't." I said. She looked flushed. I saw something hanging around her neck. I grabbed it from her. It was a ruby one that looked similar to Jinx's. "Where did you get this?" She winced at my tone. "I stole it from Slade. I once overheard him talk about it. I wanted him to suffer." She said taking it off and handed it to me. "Why?" she asked. "Because I think this belongs to Jinx." Her face twisted up in disgust. "Destroy it than." She smiled and pressed her lips to my cheek. I flinched. "This doesn't mean I'm going to ever crawl back to you Artemis." She shrugged. "I got a kiss. At least if I die, I died kissing the love of my life." She walked away. I felt my awful. I liked Jinx, and than another girl kissed me. I come to really care for Vanessa. And now I feel like she can be my enemy. I ran to my house. The one where I come more often. I dug a hole in the ground. I buried the ruby. I can't give this to Jinx. I want to give her something new, not something that belonged to demon. I changed my clothes and went out. Jinx is bad. Vanessa could be evil. But they both are good deep inside…

* * *

Jinx Pov.

It was lonely without Wally. At least I didn't fight Artemis. I was walking home when a red car pulled up. The window rolled down. "I thought you died." I said smirking. Brandon (Red) looked unamused. "I ended up in Africa, it took me everything I could not to haunt down Kid Flash and kill him. I was in the middle of confessing my eternal love for you." I rolled my eyes. "Very cute. I need your help." I said getting serious. He parked and than came to me. "Anything. What is it?" He asked. "Rouge. I want you to spy on her without getting caught. She's up to something serious." He frowned. "I told you to leave with me. What if you die. I couldn't live knowing you died Ji…" "Vanessa" I turned around and saw Artemis look at me. "Who is Ji? Finish up the name, Brandon." My eyes narrowed. I looked at Brandon. Praying he would cover for me. "Jennifer. That's her middle name. Vanessa Jennifer Smith." Brandon said confidently. Artemis snorted. "I don't trust you Vanessa. Not anymore. You better watch you back, for every mistake you make I will already know." I laughed. Does this girl think I'm stupid? "I'm insanely smart. Perfect in every step I take Artemis. I guess you can say that I already figured out you are the hero Artemis. I mean come on you should have at least changed your name. Close your mouth darling. Whatever secret I'm hiding. You wont find out." Without saying it the wind whispered my unspoken words. "I could destroy you." Her jaw was clenched. "Than that is a warning you should take. If I find out you are a villain, just know you will have multiple arrows in your back." Brandon growled. I held him back. He doesn't need to fight my fights. "Try me, darling." I dragged Brandon with me and got in his car. He took my back home. I was controlled my anger. I could blow up this car and I could walk out of here alive. "Jinx, leave with me." Brandon said. I shook my head. "Not now. I have to figure out what I don't know." I shut his car. I turned off the generator. I went around and touched his cheek. "Support me by becoming the hero you always wanted to be. If something bad happens, I want you to live without being called a monster." He gave me a sad smile. "I love you. I still love you." He said. For him it must hurt saying those three big words. He never loved anyone in his life, until he met me. I wish I could return his feelings again, but my heart is already taken by a red-headed hero. "I love you too, but not as my lover. I can't lie to you Red." He looked down. "I know. I will always stand by you Jinx." He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he just touched our foreheads and than pulled away. I stepped back and watched him leave. Brandon. I wished things were different. I walked into Hive tower. I didn't get far before I was picked up and slammed against the wall again and again. I heard the torture screams of the other Hive members. I screamed. It hurts. The blood that smeared the walls sickened me. "Stupid." Rouge hissed.

* * *

Slade Pov.

Rose laid on the bed. Dirt covered her. She was pale, and looked hideous. Death made her look unreal. My minions had dug her up from the grave she was buried in. I grabbed a sharp blade and cute her long silver hair. "Good." Trigon said. I burned her hair. I slit my wrist and coated Rose's lips with my crimson blood. "You do realize that your daughter will not be the same. Her thirst for the person that killed her will be so powerful than she could ruin your plans. She will never die. She will be immortal." Trigon said. I ignored the demon. I started chanting the ritual Trigon told me. "Dumb humans." Trigon muttered. He moved his hand. Rose's body lifted up. Her natural colored returned. Her beauty returned. Her eyes snapped open. They were red. Tiny fangs appeared. "You might regret turning your daughter into a lower class demon." Trigon said disappearing. I pulled Rose up. "Rose?" Her red eyes locked with mine. "Daddy." She said smirking. Terra whistled. "That's not hot. At least I turned to stone." Rose and me laughed cruelly. She was exactly what I always wanted. A demon. That is just to perfect…

* * *

Raven Pov.

"She is just like you." Trigons words kept ringing in my head. It was driving my insane. I kept imagining someone like me, but it was useless. I opened my spell book. I need to read the future. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A mirror appeared. I was thrown back again and again. "Enough!" The torture stopped. I leaned against the wall. I don't understand…

* * *

Starfire Pov.

I looked back at the titan tower and than I lifted myself ready to leave. "Star?" I turned around and saw Robin. He was dressed normal. "What?" I said angrily. I didn't mean to. I was just angry that I wasn't strong enough. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Home, to warn my people Robin." His eyes sadden. "I'll wait for you always." He outstretched his hand. I hesitated. I took his hand and went back only to kiss him. It was soft and fast but I pulled away. "Goodbye Robin." I said. I took off not looking back. Calore has to know about the prophecy.


	16. Can't ever go back

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hey guys I'm back!**_

 _ **I had to write something that could get Nessie and Wally closer. I wanted Wally to be confused about Nessie intentions. Of course Wally didn't do nothing but I might make Artemis and Nessie fight. LOL. I can just imagine it now.**_

 _ **Also Raven and Jinx are bonded by Tigon's blood. If Jinx is hurt Raven is hurt too. The bond will soon be cut because Tigon is just messing around trying to get the titans confused before the final battle.**_

 _ **Starfire will not go home for a long time, after this. War has to happen, am I right?**_

 _ **Jinx is already suspicious of Wally. Can she figure out that Kid flash and Wally are the same person? Can Wally find out that Jinx and Nessie are the same person? Nobody knows! LOL.**_

 _ **Finally, I'm going to kill off each of the Hive members (Males) slowly. They will turn good by that point but it will be to late. I'm only going to let one of them live. Can you imagine if Jinx died? MWHAHAHAH….my heart hurts just thinking about it….**_

 _ **It would be terrible if I did. It would be like Divergent.**_

 _ **Anyways please Read and Review.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Jinx Pov._

Kyd Wykkyd finally finished the injuries of the other Hive. He went to me and placed his hand on my broken Ankle. I screamed. His magic hurt. "Sorry." His voice entered my mind. My eyes widen. This was the first time he actually talked. "You can talk?" I whimpered. He nods. "Only in the mind." He again said. The pain in my ankle lessen, until only the horrible bruises remained. He fixed my crack ribs, and my broken wrist. Out of all the Hive members I suffered Rouge's punishment the worse. She demanded to know who followed her to France. We all denied anything. I was the best liar in this academy and It wasn't hard denying that I was the one who watched her. She gave up, and figured we were innocent, but not after making us suffer. "I can't heal the ugly bruises and the scars that mark you, Jinx." He spoke again. I sat up wincing at the pain that the bruises caused. The only one that wasn't hurt was Kyd. Rouge could never catch him and decided to make him watch. I went to gizmo. He was out cold, blood surrounding him. I picked up the small boy and held him. Mammoth was in the corner rocking himself back and forth. Billy was traumatized only talking nonsense. See-More was out cold. I closed my eyes. This is my fault. Kyd placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I was scared. I was never treated this badly. I wiped the trickle of blood from Gizmo's lips. I carried him to his room. I pulled the blankets on top of him. I'm sorry Gizmo that you have to endure this abuse. I went to my room. I looked at the mirror. There was a huge bruise on my cheek. My right eye was black. There were multiple bruises going down my body. On my stomach my arms, and my legs. There was not a trace that Rouge didn't leave untouched. I wiped the tears that slide down my cheeks. I wiped my tears and went to bed. Damn tears. I have to be stronger. I fell asleep but was constantly woken up by nightmares. I was scared.

When I woke up. I transformed into Vanessa. The bruises didn't leave. They weren't programmed into the illusion of a different girl. I wore a long sleeve and less tight pants. I put on boots. I caked makeup on me but It didn't help me. You could tell I was hurt pretty bad. I drove to class quickly avoiding Rouge. I didn't want her to yell at me or hurt me anymore. I went to the empty class. I put my head down. I want to be with Kid Flash. I wish he were here. He always knows what to say, to make me laugh. I heard people start to come in. I squeezed my eyes shut. My life would have been different if I stayed in Calore. I wished my curiosity didn't beat me. "Vanessa!" I winced. I looked up and saw Wally's angry posture glaring at me. Why is he mad? Is he mad at me? "Yes?" I whispered. He came over to me and slammed something on the table. It was my file. I knew that nothing was in there. No record of a Vanessa Smith existing. "Who are you?" He hissed. I looked down. I refuse to give him an explanation. I pulled my scarf closer to my face. "I am Vanessa Smith." I heard a snort. I saw Artemis come to me. "Liar." She hissed. She grabbed my bruised wrist and slapped me. I fell to the ground. Shocked filled me, when she dumped water on me. I blinked through my eyelashes. I hugged myself. I don't want to be hurt. I let a sob escape my lips. "I hate you two. You were clearly meant for each other." I hissed. I wiped the water of me. I was desperately trying to control my anger. I was afraid I was going to set this place on fire. No shame would have befallen on me if I were Jinx. "You have bruises." Wally tried to reach me, but I slapped his hands away. "You just assumed that I was what? A monster? You two are hypocrites. You have no idea what my story is. Ravager should have killed you Wally. And Artemis you are deceiving." I got up and walked out of class.

I ran outside and collapsed on a bench. I screamed. I let tears slide down my cheeks. I hugged myself. It hurts. The way Rouge grabbed me. The way I yelled for mercy and help. She just laughed and broke my wrist from trying to defend myself. She made me watch as she hurt Gizmo. He's just a little boy. How can she hurt someone until they black out? I bite my wrist but it didn't help. I tasted blood in my mouth. Mammoth was the strongest and yet he was thrown like a rag doll. Death would never be enough for that bitch. "Vanessa!" I heard his damn Voice. I turned. My eyes narrowed in hatred. "Stay away from me!" I shrieked. I dug my nails into the bench. I'm not going to Hex him. Not yet. "I'm sorry. I let Artemis talk me into thinking you were not good." I scoffed. Artemis was smarter than she looked. I wasn't good. I just wished she never told Wally. "Than stay away from me if I am evil." I hissed. I looked away, and wiped my tears. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. I don't want to be hurt. "I noticed the bruises on you." He said. He sat down by me looking directly at me. "So what? You shouldn't care about bruises that mark me." His eyes narrowed. "Who hurt you? They look deep." His finger traced the bruise on my cheek. I winced. "No one." I looked down. "To hell was it no one. I'm sorry for being an asshole, I care about you Vanessa. Was it your Father or your Mother?" I hissed at the thought of Rouge ever being my mother. "That bitch will never be my mother." I said out loud. I realized my mistake and buried my head in my hands. "So the women who is responsible of you abused you?" He roared. I looked at him. "You don't know anything about me. At least your research on me didn't go that far." I sighed. "You are forgiven. Artemis on the other hand better watch her back." He smiled. "Look Wally Artemis is right. I'm a liar. I hurt people. I'm a monster. The person who abused me and my friends is the women who… 'adopted' us." He reached to me and our fingers interlocked. "I don't care if you are a monster. I know that the Nessie I now has never hurt someone in college. You called me when no one else did and I was thrilled that you cared. You are a cold hearted princess but when you smile every person in the room is shocked. You are beautiful." I locked down at our fingers. He's amazing. I can see why Artemis is obsessed with him. He's exactly like Kid Flash. I looked back at him. I cocked my head. Wally's eyes are lighter and his hair is lighter than Kid Flash. Kid Flash has a sort of dark blue color in his eyes. His hair looks brown at times but Wally and Kid Flash have striking similarities. "Do you have a family member who is a hero?" His eyes widen. He looked shocked. "Excuse me?" I glared at him. "No. I don't why?" He asked. "You look like Kid Flash." He laughed. "Your kidding right?" I shook my head. "How can I possibly be him? I would be stupid, to play football and track." I crossed my arms over my chest. Yes, but it would also explain why Artemis likes both Wally and Kid Flash. It would also explain why Raven took Wally out of class. I shook my head. If they were the same person…would that mean that I like Wally? I looked at him. Wally is incredibly handsome. He's funny and cocky. He's someone anyone would want to be with. If they weren't that means that I like two different guys. Ugh. This world is so complicated. I smiled. "Your right. Kid Flash is sexier." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes. "Please you want me so bad Nessie." He pulled me to him and embraced me. "I'll protect you Nessie." He said. I snorted. "Cocky Asshole." I didn't pull away. He kissed the top of my forehead. We stayed like that until it was time for us to go to our next class. I'm falling hard. For two guys that may or may not be the same person.

* * *

I looked at the mirror. The bruises were really terrible. I glanced at a spell book I owned. I bite my lip and rubbed my arms. I don't want to seem weak in front of so many people. I lit candles around the room, I turned the light off and drew a star. I sat in the middle. I opened my spell book. I promised myself that I would never depend on my witch part of me and heal normally. I was able to usually heal at an incredibly rate, but this was different. Fear is what hasn't let me heal. I started chanting in Latin. A fire began to surround me. It was a flaming red nothing like my pink flame. My long curly hair lifted up and I titled my head back. The fire entered me.

I opened my eyes and I was stuck in a dark inferno of Fire. What the hell is this place? My eyes traveled around until I spotted a mirror. I went to it. I looked at the mirror. My eyes widen. Raven was on the other side. She looked equally shocked. The mirror vanished. A deep laugh echoed. "I would be wrong if I said that both of you are not alike." I turned around my hands glowing. My Hex was no longer pink it was a white flame. I saw a man come out. He was incredibly handsome but around him there were chains. "Who are you?" I hissed. "Terribly sorry. I am Trigon. Of course this isn't my true form. You would be terrified you saw my true form." I rolled my eyes. "You are probably the least scariest thing I ever seen. Rouge beats you by a million." He threw his head back. His shoulders shook. While his laugh was musical it was terrifying. "That demonic women end is coming near. I know her fears." My eyes narrowed. He wasn't funny. How can Rouge ever be afraid. "What is her fear?" I was pushed into a chair and brought to Trigon. He sat down. I felt like a little girl about to be told a bed time story. This was pathetic. "You. She fears that she can't control you. Of course she fears the demonic and angelic part of your existence too. Your weak body is not your true form." I flinched when his fingers traced my cheek. He was crazy. What the hell is he talking about. He smiled revealing point white teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?" He grabbed the back of my neck and brought me closer to him. "Running through your veins is my blood. You could say that you are my daughter. Not by blood but by the demonic blood running through your veins. You're like Raven. So much like Raven. Yet Raven is weak. You are stronger. Jinx let the demon come out." He kissed my cheek softly and pushed my back. I fell back. Into darkness.

I screamed. I laid on the floor of my bedroom. It was so dark. I turned the light on. I went to the mirror. There wasn't any trace of any bruises. I wiped my cheek where Trigon kissed me. Who the hell does he think he is? He's obviously a demon. A greater demon. So why was he chained up? Was he beaten but not kill? Stronger than Raven? It clinked. That was her dad. Of course Raven is half demon. I went outside and sat down on the couch. The T.V came up. I tuned it into a computer. I hacked into the Titans system. A call was set up and Robin's face showed up. "Jinx." He snarled. I rolled my eyes. "Where is Raven?" I asked. I saw Kid Flash coming out. He had blood on him. He looked shocked. "Why should I tell you." Robin hissed. "My, my aren't you suppose to be a hero and help out those in need? Just get me Raven." I hissed. "I don't help my enemies. I'm ending this call." I couldn't let him go. "I saw Trigon!" I yelled quickly. "Trigon vou say?" I paled. Rouge was coming out and saw the titans up. Her eyes narrowed. "Traitor." Her hand outstretched to me and she picked me up and send me crashing to the T.V. It broke, the glass of it digging into my skin. I hissed in pain. "Vhat did vou call them for?" She hissed. Her long hand wrapped around my throat. "I saw Raven. I thought she was behind this. I don't know who Trigon is." She let go. "Vhat did he tell vou?" To hell was like I'm about to tell this bitch. "I'm like Raven." She turned around and walked away. "Be carful Jinx. Who vou call your friends." I watched her disappear before I got up. Damn bitch. My wounds healed quickly. It was gone in less than ten seconds. What the fuck?

* * *

 _Wally Pov._

I stretched. I had come back from my horrific battle with Dr. Light. He wasn't even a threat. To bad I got dirty. I saw Robin shouting at the hologram that appeared. "Where is Raven?" My heart stopped. This was the first time I ever seen Jinx call. How did she managed to even call? Duh. She's a genius. "Why should I tell you." Robin hissed. "My, my aren't you suppose to be a hero and help out those in need? Just get me Raven." I snickered. One day, her smart mouth and sarcasm were going to get her in so much trouble. "I don't help my enemies. I'm ending this call." I saw panic well up in her eyes. I was about to tell Robin to lay off. "I saw Trigon!" she yelled quickly. I stiffened. Robin stiffened. "Trigon vou say?" A voice hissed. I watched as horror filled Jinx's face. Rouge appeared. she screamed Traitor and grabbed Jinx sending her flying into the T.V they owned. It became black. I went to Robin. "Call again!" I yelled. "I am!" he yelled. He tried to hack into the Hive system but it was completely blocked. No way of ever getting in. A call appeared. Robin answered. "Worried about my dear little student aren't we?" Brotherblood hissed. He looked at us in disgust. "Jinx made the mistake of calling you for help, and it will never happen again. She will be punished; you Titans should be protecting yourself now. Jinx is a genius. I'm going to have so much fun using her now that I know she can hack into anything." The call ended. Robin screamed. "I should have listened to her. She knows something we don't." Raven ran to Robin. Beastboy followed her. She had cuts on her skin. It was like she was cut just now. Weird? "I need to see Jinx. I think my father contacted her. I was mediating when I woke up into someone else mind. Jinx was in the middle of doing witchcraft to heal bruises exactly like mine about an hour ago when she woke up in Trigon's inferno. A mirror appeared and she saw me. Trigon must have saw me and cut all ties. I got cuts just recently…" She stopped talking. The cuts began to slowly disappear. All that was left was pale smooth skin. "I don't think any of us will be able to talk to her. Rouge caught Jinx contacting us." I said. Robin punched the wall. He's been cranky without Star to calm him down. Why isn't she back yet? "I'm going to go and try to talk to her. This is Jinx we are talking about. She can escape anything." I left before anyone could stop me. Jinx please be ok.

* * *

 _? Pov._

"Trigon contacted her." The beautiful women said. Fear filled her eyes. This was not suppose to happen. "Where is she?" "Outside." I nod. I contacted the titans and told them exactly my intentions. No need to keep anything a secret. They will be gone soon. I went outside expecting to see Jinx there. She wasn't there. I searched her room. "Where is she!" I screamed. I struck the women sending her flying. "I do not know." She stuttered. I called my right hand man. "Find Jinx and bring her back to me alive." I hissed. I stomped out of the room. I can not lose her yet.

* * *

 _Jinx Pov._

I kept running wishing that I was Kid Flash right now. I'll be in Poland if that were the case. I forced myself to keep running. I didn't care. I was going to see Raven and demand to know why her dad was trying to scare me and fill me with nonsense. I crashed into someone sending us both flying. I landed on top of him. I locked eyes with sapphire eyes. Just my luck. "I can't believe you are alive." Kid Flash said crushing me into a painful hug. "Shut up and get me out of here." He grabbed me and started running. I buried my face in my hands hoping that this would end quick. The next thing I knew I was in a hotel on sitting on a king size bed. "Why are we here?" I asked him suspiciously. He rubbed his neck. "Well you see. I was battling some villains kicking ass with Titans East and than I got tired and ended up at a hotel. I ordered a bunch of food and crashed. Of course I had to go back, to report to Robin. Than I saw you and worried. Are you ok?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. I escaped because I needed to talk to Raven. Sorry to burst your bubble but you weren't the one that I needed." He pouted, which was adorable. "But I guess you are better than nothing. Tell me who Trigon is and why he is chained up." He sat down by me. "He's Raven's dad. I wasn't in the fight because well I was a solo hero back than." I listened to him explain about the fight. "Raven said something about seeing you though…" My eyes narrowed. So she was there. "Tell me what she said." I said. He sighed. "Here goes. I'm telling you everything we know but I trust that you won't tell Rouge or Brotherblood." He spat out the names in disgust. I intertwined our fingers. "Are you kidding me Kid Flash? I still want to live."

* * *

 _Starfire Pov_. (Her barley getting home.) (Technically they are speaking Star's language but since I don't know the language…it's in English.)

"X'hal Koriand'r!" I smiled as I reached ground. "K'norfka Galfore!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He spun me around and finally set me down. "What brings you here?" he asked. I frowned and looked at my people. Galfore may be the Emperor right now but my duty will come. I can't stay in Earth for much longer. The people need my strength. I am their Queen and their commander. Exactly what Calore needs of Jinx. They need her before the planet dies. "The prophecy." I yelled. I looked around. People stepped back. They muttered to one another. "What are you saying Koriand'r?" Galfore asked. "The prophecy is true. It's beginning. The destruction of every planet that has evil." I yelled. I thought of my older sister Blackfire. She was the evil in our planet before I banished her. There were still people who shared loyalty to Blackfire that tried to assassinate me many times. "Komand'r is no longer here. If the prophecy were to come true. We no longer have our greatest evil. I shook my head. "Listen. We have to prepare for war. If the prophecy is coming. We will not have a chance against the Angel of destruction." I yelled at my people. I floated up. "We all heard the story from when we were just a little bumgorf. We will stand as one." I remember the story when Galfore use to tell me. It scared me and caused me to have many nightmares. "I have to tell Calore." Everyone flinched at the name of Calore. I looked back at Galfore. "We cannot let you go to that planet. Not as long as the queen isn't there to rule." My own people grabbed me and pulled me down. "What do you think you are doing? Let go of me!" They forced me to my knees. "We cannot let you go back to Earth. If the prophecy is true. The first planet that is going…" He didn't finish. A huge explosion went off. We all turned to look. A huge iron fist came down. At first I thought it was Blackfire but no it was Calore's ship. The person who came out, shocked me. He changed over the years. He was muscular, like he trained with his own soldiers. He had inky black hair and eyes to match. He had pale skin that radiated what the planet was named after. A hot burning flame. His eyes locked with mine. "Take Koriand'r inside now!" Galfore yelled. Was Calore attacking us? I was chained up, and forced to run to the castle. "Stop it!" I yelled. I was picked up and than thrown in a dark room. It was locked with no way for me to get. I couldn't star bolt the door down. Panic began to take over to me. I heard shrieks outside. I tried to break the chains off, but it was useless. They betrayed me. We do have evil. I heard a sizzling sound. I looked up as a red gold flame burst. The door fell back. "Kori." He said. "Noah." I whispered.


	17. Battle Scars

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hey guys I'm back.**_

 _ **I probably took forever to update in my opinion and I will probably take even longer. Exams are starting and I'm about to fail. Lol. I'm also going through a tough time. My mom is suffering and I have to be there for her. It physically and mentally hurts and writing is a way for me to escape reality.**_

 _ **Prepare your hearts for many deaths ahead. I am a cruel and unfair writer.**_

 _ **I had a hard time writing some scenes in here so I guess its going to be confusing.**_

 _ **I will foreshadow something. The necklace that KF gave Jinx is part of the ruby that will be the end of the war. I'm going to make the necklace really important.**_

 _ **Also Like I said Artemis is the one who will complete the puzzle piece and complete the story, but not in a way that is expected. I will make sure to make it ironic as possible but this wont happen into further chapters. People have to die you know? ^~^**_

 _ **Please Read and Review to support this lovely Fallen Angel.**_

* * *

Starfire. Pov

"Come on let me help you." He came over to me and burned the chains off. "You just brought war to Tamaran Noah." I said worried. The chains dropped from me and I got up rubbing my wrist together. "I needed to talk to you. Plus you are the only one that can bring war as long as their queen is here. Galfore cannot call for a war when the heir to the throne is present." He led me outside hiding from Tamaran soldiers. "We could fly you know?" He muttered a curse in Latin. That brought a question. How does he know English? "Fine fly Kori." I grabbed his wrist and than jumped out the window. I flew us to the ship. We landed and than Noah shouted for his soldiers. "Come with me Koriand'r." he held his hand out for me. I took it and him brought me inside. I was going to be banished from my own planet. Once everyone was inside the ship lifted and the last thing, I saw was Galfore yelling for my return. Sorry. I have to talk to Noah Galfore.

I saw a woman with purple hair and a man with black hair stand waiting for us to land. When we did, Noah was the first off and he went and bowed at them kissing the woman's hand and nodding at the older man. Jinx's family. The old king and Queen of Calore. Clarissa and Valentine Calore. I went to them. "Sorry to intrude. I am Koriand'r." I bowed down looking down. My chin was lift up and I was looking into bubblegum pink eyes. Clarissa smiled. "No need for you to bow down, your highness. I remember you; you used to play with Jinx before your parents were murder shortly after Jinx left." Her eyes showed so much sadness. It made me angry that Jinx could leave her parents and bring them so much grief. They loved her so much. Noah coughed. "We will go into the castle now." He said. Valentine nod. "Of course." I followed them in with the retired royalty. We went into a room that was used for military purposes. Noah help pull my chair for me. I sat down and than watched as he took his place. "You have been gone for a long time. How is it on Earth Koriand'r?" Noah asked. "It's wonderful. I have many friends. I am in a superhero team. I never have a dull moment." He smiled. "What about Jinx?" Ah…this is about his finance. Of course, he would still share some feelings. He messed up. "She's not on the good side. When she came to Earth one of the highest Villains in the world took her in. She's powerful. Yet she's not one of the leaders yet. I'm not sure if that is going to last long." I muttered. Clarissa sniffed and looked away. "Enough about this sadness. How is Calore?" I asked. Noah bite his lip. "We lost many battles. Right now we are against the blue planet." I stiffened. No… that planet always destroys its enemies with an iron fist. "We can't survive without Jinx and the Adonis. We will fall. This planet with no longer burn. It will freeze." A huge explosion went off outside. "They attacked." Noah hissed. I got up. "We can't let them." I turned around ready to go off. "I can't let you Kori. You are a Queen and you are to stay in here." Noah grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. "I'm not about to stand here and watch this kingdom fall." I broke free and flew outside. I watched as houses fell. People were killed. The stench of blood and death hung in the air. People who looked like they were craved from ice laughed and grinned at the sight of Calore falling. The blue Planet. Glace. I stepped off and my fist lit up in my green fire. I will not watch innocents be killed. I let out a battle cry and attacked.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

My ruby pulsed. My whole body trembled in pain and horror. I touched it and I could literally feel my eyes dilate. I watched as my kingdom was being destroyed. Hell. I could vividly feel the screams and the deathblow that my people felt. I dropped my hand and the vision vanished. "Jinx?" did you hear me. I was reciting how much I would love for me and you to create ba-." I punched him and got up. "Asshole. I was just thinking." I had enough information from him. I was going to go back. The thought was pretty much suicide. Why did I see that? I never experienced anything like it. "I'll be going. I'll see you around?" It was more like a question than an actual statement. "Why do you always go back? You're like a puppy." I clenched my fist. I was going to kill him. "Don't compare me to a dog. At least the dog has the dignity to be pure and loyal. Just being with you is like the death penalty for me. I always liked danger. I lived for it." I waved at him and went to the window ready to jump off. He grabbed my wrist. "Jinx. I really want you to be one of us." I turned and glared at him. "Don't press your luck Love. I feel attraction to you not love. I won't ever turn good. Not unless I want to die." He flinched as if I burned him. I wanted to take back my words but my pride didn't let me. I jumped off and landed gracefully. I looked back but he wasn't there. There is no such thing as happy endings. Not for a villain. I took off running not looking back.

I was surprised as hell that Rouge didn't kill me. Brotherblood made me teach him how to hack into data. Of course I wasn't about to reveal my secrets so I lied to him and explained something else. He looked pleased and left me. Rouge on the other hand didn't. "Vhere did vou go little girl?" she hissed. "Out. I was not about to stay and see my ass get handed over to you." She smiled. "Vell ok. Starting next week, I vant you to do something for me." She left me without another glance. I sighed. I looked at my hands and than buried my face in my palms. I screwed up with Flash. To be honest it wasn't just attraction. I really wanted to be with him. I wanted him to save me from this hell. I can't take it anymore. I leaned on the wall. "Jinx?" I turned at the sound of the voice. I saw Gizmo holding a box for me. "I was out when Kid Flash told me to give this to you." I took it from him. "When was this?" I asked nervously. "Just now." I sighed in relieved. "Why did you take it?" I asked. He smiled. "I figured that you would want to see what's inside. I won't tell, but I began to suspect that Kid flash has strong feeling for you. I would say that you should use him, but I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm scared." I went to him and hugged him. I felt so much pain and relief. I wasn't the only one who wanted everything to end. I let go of him and went to my room. I opened the box. My heart shattered. I am so horrible. Inside was a golden necklace that had a heart shaped ruby as the pendent.

* * *

 **Next day…..note that a couple of months passed since the story started**

I walked into class feeling exhausted and horrible. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean anything. Why does he always come back after I'm so horrible to him? I felt someone sit by me. I expected Wally to sit by me; I was horrified that it was Artemis. "You have some nerve to sit by me after you dump water at me and called me out." She smiled at innocently. "You deserved it. You stole Wally from me. I thought that you were cool." My cheeks flamed up. "Excuse me. I didn't steal anything from you. You just like to think of yourself as his little girlfriend. From what I know Wally wants nothing from you." A tick mark appeared on her cheek but she didn't say anything. I saw Wally come in. He looked at Artemis and me. "Will you be ok?" He mouthed at me. I nod slightly. He took a seat up in the front. Classes began and many times, I saw him glance at me. I felt embarrassed. I don't need anyone to protect me. After class ended, he walked me to my next class. "Why did she sit by you?" he asked. I looked at him ready to tell him when I noticed a bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" I brushed my fingers across his cheek. He flinched. I pulled away. I should have never done that. He clearly doesn't like contact from me. "I got into a fight. Don't worry about it." He smiled. I was worrying about it. I felt hurt. I guess I'm no different from Kitten. Wonder what happened to the blonde haired girl. We arrived to my class. "See you later." I went into the class and sat down. Artemis came shortly after. "Why can't you leave him alone? Your attempts to seduce him are pitiful." She hissed. I clenched my fist together. "I don't like West." She snorted shook her head than scoffed at me. "Please, Vanessa. You acted like me when I was crushing bad on Wally. You are pathetic." I slammed my fist on the table. "Why don't you shut up and leave me alone bitch. I'm so sick of you. I should have killed you when we met." Her eyes narrowed. "I knew you were no good. It took me awhile but I knew you want something. I don't know what, but I will destroy you before you hurt anyone." She hissed. Before I could punch her, the teacher broke our little fight. "Outside girls!" She yelled. I got up and went out. Aghh! "Look what you did!" Artemis yelled. I turned. "Me?" I said in mock hatred. I went to her and slapped her. Pay back bitch. She stumbled back. "That's it!" she charged to me with the intention of hurting me. My eyes flickered with amusement. "Bring it on."

* * *

Wally Pov

I still felt the warmth of Nessie's fingers on my cheek. It felt really nice. I sighed. What are you doing Wally West? Don't you like Jinx? I tapped my fingers on the desk. Jinx's words hurt me yes, but was I about to give up? No. definitely not. I am Kid Flash. I never back down from a fight and a challenge. That girl has hurt my Ego in more ways that possible. I should have given up on that girl a long time ago but I can't keep away. She's a fucking drug. My uncle would be proud and disappointed. Proud that I don't give up, disappointed because well I'm after Jinx. I sighed again. Pathetic. "Wally!" A squeaky voice squeaked. I groaned. "What know Kitten?" Her eyes were wide. "I know you are about to flick me off, but Vanessa Smith and Artemis Crock are fighting!" I got up and started running. Artemis is going to kill Vanessa. Artemis is much stronger than the smaller girl. I could already imagine Vanessa bleeding and weakly trying to fight back. Her pride wouldn't let her go down. I hope you are ok Nessie.

When I pushed past my way, I didn't expect to see this. "Can't touch me can you?" Artemis had multiple bruises on her. Her nose was bleeding while Nessie look fine. She looked like she was enjoying every second. She kept jumping every time Artemis threw a punch or kick. Jinx turned and with a strong force send Artemis flying. Artemis knocked down a couple of people. "What the fuck are you. You have some sort of human strength." Artemis yelled. Nessie laughed. "No, in fact I trained with powerful people." She walked to her and picked her up like she weight nothing. Artemis punched her sending Nessie stumbling back. I winced. I should stop this. "Bitch." Vanessa yelled. Artemis attacked her while Vanessa was down. She pinned her down and began hurting her. Vanessa eyes glowed. The looked like Starfire eyes when she was about to starbolt someone. She flipped them around. "I bet Vanessa will win. I never seen something so sexy." One of the guys muttered. Vanessa punched Artemis on the face a couple of times before I saw Artemis head rolled to the side. I would have been killed if I interfere. "Vanessa!" I yelled. She turned and her eyes locked with mine. Shame filled her features. I pulled her away from Artemis. I checked Artemis pulse. At least she is still alive. "What the hell was that?" I hissed harshly. She looked away. "I should have never came here." She got up wiped her bloody hands and walked away. I watched her leave and than picked up Artemis. Her head rolled to my chest. She looked Vulnerable. This was the first time she was ever beaten. I never seen someone go up against Artemis and tell the story of how they beat her. It will be ok Artemis. I ran taking her to the College infirmary; I laid her down while the nurse helped her. I didn't leave her side, because it was my duty to stay be her side. Protecting her is what everyone expects me to do. Why did she fight Vanessa though?

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I was suspended for two weeks of my class. Rouge was going to kill me. That was money lost. I washed the blood of my fingers. I looked at the mirror. I almost revealed myself. My eyes glowed. They threaten to change pink. I rubbed my eyes and splashed water on my face. I can't believe I fought out of jealousy and anger of being accused. I'm not innocent. Hell I'm guiltier for falling into Artemis trap. She only got away with a two-day suspension. I sighed and went to my car. I changed back to me and drove to the club where every villain goes. I went in without any problem. I sat down at the bar and laid my head on my palms. "Didn't expect Miss. Perfect to be here." I stiffened at the voice. I turned. My eyes widen. Rose was alive. "Don't be surprised. You missed me butterfly?" she hissed. "On the contrary. I enjoyed the days without your existence." She snorted and drank her beverage. I noticed that her eyes were a crimson red and she appeared flawless and beautiful. "So what you going to kill me?" I asked. She wouldn't get further than my hair though. "I was but something tells me someone is doing the job for me. You look like you did something wrong Pinky." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "I fought the hero Artemis. I won." Rose punched my shoulder slightly. "I'm proud of you. I hated that bitch since I first met her. She thinks she is all that." I smiled. If I wasn't on bad terms with this girl, I would have really liked her. "Aren't you suppose to kill me?" She scoffed. "Please and die? I value my life now. Dying in your hands is a lot to ask for princess." I snorted. "I don't understand you at all." She laughed. "Look I like you. I always had a small crush on you if that makes you feel better. My dad is so bitchy about me bringing you alive, but really, he is such a drag. I seen a part of the future before I came back. The old man dies. To bad that was it." My eyes widen. I never thought this girl liked me romantically. I felt embarrassed. "Uh… so are we still enemies?" I asked completely confused. "Nah. I'm sick of fighting. Believe it or not spending time in jail is boring. Also what happened to Wallace gorgeous ass? I looked away. He looked at me as if he hated me. He must really care about Artemis. Of course he does. It's his Ex. The girl that he wanted everything with. "Still alive." Tragically. She sighed. "I really was stupid. Living as a demon is pitiful." I raised an eyebrow. "You are a demon now." She nod slowly. "Lower class." Ah. Like I even know what that meant. She sniffed. "Are you a demon?" she asked. I snorted. "Sorceress." I answered. She shook her head. "Yea but it's only like 10% you have two other bloods." I looked away. "Shut up Rose." She handed me a drink. "Drink Pinky. You need it more than me." I took it from her and drank it.

* * *

Artemis Pov.

I woke up my vison was blurry but It soon came back. Ugh. What happened? I looked around and saw Wally. My heart fluttered. He stayed with me. I felt bad. I should have never provoked Vanessa. She's so much stronger than me. Not only that, but both our jealousy lashed out. We both wanted him that much I knew. I sat up. "What happened?" I asked. He sighed. "Your ass got handed over to Vanessa. What was the reason?" he raised a dark eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked away. "Jealousy." I answered. His face changed. It was a surprise. "Jealousy? What were both of you jealous of?" I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot. You of course. She likes you too. It's obvious even if her pride doesn't admit it." He looked away. "I can't believe Nessie would share some feelings for me." I bite my lip. "Do you like her back?" He looked back at me. "I can't say. I'm confused." I drew nearer to him. I grabbed his face. "Why?" I whispered. "I have no idea." He said back. I wanted to believe that I was the girl he fantasized about but I knew I wasn't. It was the pink haired goddess. "What do you feel about me? I don't care what you say." I said. He sighed. "To be honest. I feel fondness. A sense of responsibility and protection. I don't want to see you hurt. You suffered your fair share. I suffered mine. You weren't the girl who brought me back up. It was another girl who did it without realizing it. She was witty and perfect. To me she was perfect and yet her soul was corrupted. She thought that she was bad but I know I watched her help innocents before she could hurt them. I could only see you as a friend. You know that Artemis. Don't ever fight for me. You should have done that a long time ago." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I sucked it up and smiled. "I won't give up yet Wally, but I won't stop you from your happiness. You either find your destruction or you happily forever after. Don't give up like you did on us. You are Kid Flash. Go and find a way to complete yourself. I will be there to help you if you fall. I don't ever want to make someone else suffer. I deserved Vanessa's hits." I said speaking confidently. I was so tired of this one sided quarrel. It was time for me to fight like the Arrow taught me. Take down the Brotherhood of Evil was top priority. "Artemis I never thought…" I pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He grabbed the back of my neck and pressed our foreheads together. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I shook my head. "Don't be. I messed up." I pressed my lips to his temple and than laid down again. I closed my eyes and let darkness take over.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

"You don't usually drink now do you?" Rose asked. I had a pounding =headache. "No." I answered honestly. I felt sick. Dizzy and worst of all tired. I got up. I stumbled back. Rose caught me before I fell. "I think you drank too much." She said stiffening a giggle. You think? I thought angrily. I don't usually drink a lot. Twenty shots wasn't really something I would normally do. I giggled. I was drunk. I couldn't think straight. "You need a cold shower Pinky." I shook my head. My power is electricity and fire. Cold water could weaken me. "Jinx!" I looked up. A grin formed on my lips. "Red X!" I yelled. I stumbled to reach him, but when I did, I threw my arms around him and planted a wet kiss on his mask. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are? I prefer Flash but you will do!" He pulled me away. "How much did you drink?" he asked. I put up my fingers out. I started counting than forgot what finger I was on. "More than ten." I hiccupped and laughed. He sighed. "It took me awhile to find you. I have what some information." I brushed my hair back and gave him a flirty look. "What information." He sighed. He turned around and crouched. "You are spending the night with me. Get on." I didn't refuse. "Piggyback ride. I never had one of those! Yasss!" I yelled. He brought me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and giggled. He took us outside where a cold wind picked up. "Pinky!" I turned and saw Rose. "The next time we meet; just know you better guard your back. There are eyes everywhere." I cocked my head, confused to what she was saying. I blew a kiss to her. "This sexy bitch is always prepared." I watched as her face flushed and she turned around and went back in. "How are you even able to talk? You reek of alcohol. More like the biggest question is why are you drinking." Red said. I buried my face in his back and let a sob escape. "Wally hates me!" I wined letting tears slide down my cheeks. It hurts. I considered him one of my real friends. He choose Artemis and not me. "The red-headed guy from our disastrous date?" "Yesh…*Hiccup* I beat up his Ex." Red X sighed. "You like him don't you?" he asked. "Of course not!" I screeched. I hit him. He let a small laugh escape his lips. "I know you better than anyone." I was about to answer when a cold breeze picked up. "Plasmus" I whispered. "And the Titans." I added. I straighten up and let hex surround us in moving circles. It burst into pink flames reaching higher and higher. I heard the roar of the sticky beast. "We need to go." Red X whispered harshly. I leaned against him. "Not Yet." I moaned in pain. I heard the shout of Robin, and the rest of the other titans. "Jinx!" Red yelled. "Not yet." The fire grew bigger and I started to sweat. "Kid Flash take down that fire!" I heard Robin yelled. I sighed in relief. "Ok now." I clapped my hands and the fire went to Plasmus. The monster roared in pain and fell back. The titans turned to stare at us. "Was this your big idea? Leaving a target on us?" He hissed. "I find you so adorable Red." I giggled. He snorted and started running. "Don't let them leave!" robin yelled. I heard a sound and the next thing I knew Kid Flash was in front of us. He looked back and forth between us. "Aww look Brandy! Isn't he soo cute? I would love to tie him to my bed and…" "Shut up Jinx." I pouted. "You won't let me do anything. I would love to rid…" "Jinx." Kid Flash seriously. I buried my face in red's back. "Everyone is so mean to me." I cried softly. "What did you do to her?" Kid Flash yelled. "Nothing. She got drunk. I'm taking her with me. End of story. Now let me pass." Red snarled. I closed my eyes. They are being too loud. "I don't trust you. You could hurt her." Kid yelled. "Why would I ever hurt her? She's not a toy I could just play with. She's so much more than what you make her out to be." I opened my eyes. "Let's go home Red. I'm tired." I muttered. I fell asleep. The last thing that I heard was, "She's mine, and I refuse to let her go." Who said that?

* * *

Starfire Pov.

Blood covered my hands. I looked at them in horror. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never intended to kill. An ice blade barley missed me. A gorgeous ice fairy growled and swung her sharp blade at me. I dodged flew above her grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She landed at an awful angle on the ground. Her lively green eyes became lifeless and emotionless. Black blood surrounded her. I turned and caught the sharp blade of another warrior. I kicked him. He flew back a few feet and than regain his balance. He dropped his blade and ran to me his hand glowing. My bleeding hand glowed and I ran to him. I jumped and our powers hit. I flew back several feet but managed to land on my feet. He stood. I expected him to attack me but he was beheaded. Noah held the blade. His threw it like he burned himself. "Koriand'r keep fighting. Ignore the blood." He yelled. I nod weakly. I flew up and threw starbolt after starbolt. I slammed my deadly power against another Glace. They burst into snowflakes their blood smearing against my clothes. I screamed. I dropped to my knees. I desperately tried to wipe the blood but only succeeded and spreading more. "Koriand'r!" I turned at the sound of Noah's scream. At that moment, a blade swung down at me. I didn't have time to scream. The last thought of mine was, "I love you Dick Grayson."

* * *

 _ **P.S: Is rose telling the truth?**_

 _ **Will Starfire survive?**_

 _ **Who is with Jinx right now?**_

 _ **Keeping reading and find out and don't forget to leave a lovely Review. *Wink* *Wink***_

 _ ***Sister mutters quietly* "Weirdo."**_

 _ **XD**_


	18. A taste of his sweet blood

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hey guys I'm back with a new Chapter!**_

 _ **Sorry that I hadn't wrote earlier. I might not write after this chapter in a while or just not continue at all. I'm having issues. My mom has fallen into depression, she has bad intentions at times, and I have to be there for her in her worst.**_

 _ **Should I continue this story or just give up?**_

 _ **Anyways please Read and don't forget to leave me a Review! Please!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I starred in horror. I had no idea how I was back in Calore. I saw Starfire kill an iceman. Blood covered her pretty features. I ran to her. She screamed. I could tell that killing people effected her really bad. She never done it before. "Koriand'r!" I turned and saw Noah yell at her. At the moment, another Ice warrior came up behind her and swung down their sword. Starfire only starred in horror waiting for impact. I caught it before it could hurt her. The sword and the Man burst in pink flames. Starfire gawked. "How?" She whispered. Can she not see me? I'm right by her. "Starfire can you see me?" she looked up. It was as if she could see me but at the same time, she couldn't. "Jinx? Is that you? I can't see you. Where are you?" She said. She can't see me. How? How am I even in Calore? "Yes it's me. I'm right by you. I don't understand why you can't see me but explain why war is going on?" I said quickly. "Ever since you left everyone has been trying to conquer Calore. We are losing. I can't keep killing for much longer. It hurts so much." "Alright tell Noah this and repeat after me. _**Descende, et muros hos mihi**_ _ **!"**_ Starfire repeated after me. Noah seemed shocked but commanded everyone to get down. "Get down." I told her. She went down to her belly. My pink Hex danced at my fingertips. I threw bolts after bolts in the air and than it began to swirl in the air like a dance. A tornado of pink Fire began to strike down at the ones standing up. None of my own people was up and the enemies screamed their last and burst into nothing but a puddle of crimson blood. My power died down. "We won." I said. Starfire got up. "HYA!" The people yelled in Rejoice. Noah ran to us. "That was not you. It was Pink flames. There was only one women in the universe who has powers like that." He looked around. He has grown handsome more built over the years. Hatred began to consume my heart. "Jinx, is here but I can't see her." Starfire said. Noah stiffened. "Jinx?" I snorted. He clearly heard me. "Why can't we see you?" Noah asked. I opened my mouth to tell him off but a painful headache robbed me from my breath. "What fun would it be if the Queen lost her Kingdom?" A demonic voice laughed in my mind. "Trigon." I hissed.

Star's eyes widen. "Jinx don't let him. Jinx!" Her voice was fading and the next thing I knew I found myself in a bedroom. Red flames and horrific snakes played in the fire. Their hiss warned me. "Don't get up." Trigon appeared and he held a glass of water. "Drink." He thrust it in my hands. I grabbed it. "What the hell was that? Was it real?" He rolled his eyes. "That was you in Calore. Yes, it was real. Your body wasn't in Calore but your powers and spirt were. I wanted to give you a gift. I forgot your birthday after all." My eyes narrowed. "You don't impress me." I shook the water. It turned to blood. I dropped it. I pulled myself away from the blood drink. I almost drank that shit. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?" He smiled. "Your angelic blood is a bit too high. We both know you are evil." I stiffened. He grabbed another glass. It filled with more blood. "Drink it Jinx." He shoved it into my hands. "You're crazy. I'm not about to drink blood. You don't know me at all!" I threw the glass at him. He caught it. He pinched his nose together. "Stubborn brat." He smiled at me. "You will drink this. One way or another I won't let the angels win." He drank the blood. I watched in sickening horror. How can he drink something so disgusting? He went to me. I backed up further. There was no way that I could get away. He climbed into the bed with me. His voice entered my mind. "It won't be painful. You'll come to love it." He pinned me down on the bed. I screamed struggling to get him off me. He pinched my chin and than brought his lips to mine. He forced me to drink the blood. It was hard trying not to swallow it. But he forced me to drink it. The blood felt like fire going down my throat. He pulled away and wiped the blood from his chin. My body was paralyzed in shock and pain. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt my heartbeat, ring around the bedroom. "Aren't you some beauty? Tell me how much does my blood hurt? It's coursing around your veins waiting for the day where you will destroy the evil, and I will break out of theses chains and rule the entire universe. You see, this was meant to be my sweet little angel." He kissed my forehead and left me while I withered in pain.

* * *

Starfire Pov.

Her voice was gone as if it never existed. There was no words to describe how impossible it was for Jinx to be here. The moment she mentioned Trigon it clicked. He's playing around bringing her power back to Trigon making a clear sign for every Calore enemy to stay away that their queen holds the power to destroy any in its path. He's playing unfairly. "What happened to her? I can't hear her anymore." Noah said worried. "She's gone." I said plainly. His shoulders slumped. "Gone? How?" I couldn't explain to him what was going on in Earth. It would freak him out. What I do, is not something that could be easily explained. "Don' worry about it. Jinx is strong she can overcome any obstacle." I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. Hands of a warrior and a killer. Noah covered his hands over mine. "Thank you. Without you we would have fell." I smiled. I needed to get back to my planet apologize and head back. I almost died. My life flashed before my eyes. Literally. I almost forgot. I faced Noah and looked at him in the eyes. "The prophecy is real. It's starting." Horror washed his face. He placed a hand over his mouth. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nod. He looked up his eyes welling up with tears. "I trust you Koriand'r. Therefore, I must tell you the truth. When Jinx was born two days later a priestess came and told the story of the half demon half angel that would come and get rid of all evil in the universe. She would show no mercy to the ones who stood in the side of evil. However...if her angel blood were stronger than her demonic side she would get rid of everything that is powerful enough to destroy the half demon half angel. She said the creature that was created would be Jinx. She must always remain pure and happy so the prophecy wouldn't start." I took in the words slowly. This isn't real. I can't believe it. "I have to go Noah, my people have to know. I'll be fine. I won't make the mistake of staying any longer I miss my home. My home on Earth with people I love." He nod. "Kori. Make sure that Jinx never finds the two other piece of the ruby. One is called, Ariel it's the smallest. The other one is called Jophiel it's the biggest. They were sent to Earth and hidden deeply. If all three rubies come together forget about everything. You will be forced to fight against a destructive force." I swallowed and nod. I floated up. I looked down at Calore one more time before I was gone going back to my own planet.

* * *

Robin Pov.

Wally threw a tantrum when apparently Jinx left with Red X. Of course, the girl was drunk. I wasn't going to deal with her, when the drunk sorceress took down Plasmus. I sighed. Deep down I know that Jinx is not all that bad. She has the witch behind her watching her every move. I could understand Wally's interest in her. She's witty, quick and highly intelligent." The wind blew my cape back. It's been three days Star. I really need you. "You miss Star?" a voice asked. I looked back and saw Wally coming to me. "Yea. I really do." He smiled and joined me watching the sunset and a dark glow take over. "I miss her too. She gives the best advice." I felt a bit of anger towards him. Why couldn't he like someone good? I don't practically want him to be with Artemis, not after what he went through but someone like Bumblebee. He just had to go and fall in love with the enemy. "Why do you like Jinx so much?" I asked. "Same way you like Starfire. I see the good in Jinx. I forget that she's bad and see a new side to her. She's perfect in my eyes. I always liked what I couldn't have." I sighed. Of course. "Don't get yourself hurt. Anyone can betray anyone." He blinked through his long and black eyelashes. "I know Richard. I know."

* * *

Jinx Pov

My eyes opened. I couldn't breath. My whole body hurt. "Jinx?" My eyes found Red's. I took a deep breath and finally regained the oxygen I lost. I sat up and looked at him. "What am I doing here?" "You got drunk at a bar with Rose Wilson. I was looking for you because I got information you needed. Instead, you bawled your eyes out on Wally West and how you beat up his Ex. than Plasmus decided to attack, you set up a fire barrier and the titans were outside of it. For some reason you took out Plasmus and than Kid Flash saw us. He tried to take you but I refused. You were seriously fucking him in your words." I buried my face in my hands. "Worst drunk ever." He said laughing. I glared at him. "Shower and I'll make food for you. We will talk later." He pointed to a door. "Clothes are here." He handed me neatly folded clothes. I got up and went inside the bathroom. I turned on the water and went in. I made sure to clean myself up nicely. I really was smelly. I shampooed my hair and than finished. I dried myself. Inside the folded clothes was a toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and than brushed my hair out pulling it into a high ponytail. I put the undergarments he got me. I was embarrassed that he actually had these. I put on a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. I put on black sneakers and went out. He had barley put a plate out. "It's eggs and bacon." I sat down. A fork was already there for me. I grabbed it and ate. He set down orange juice and looked at me. "I heard you scream in your sleep a nightmare?" he asked. I swallowed hard. I couldn't tell him. About Trigon. I could still feel his lips on mine while he forced me to drink his own blood. I liked it. I liked the way it tasted. I bite my lip. Why did he do it? "Yes. I dreamed about Rouge. She's a bitch." He smiled. "Exactly what I wanted to tell you about. I have kept this. I stole this from Rouge. This was the reason why I left for a year. Rouge was so bent up on killing me to get this back." He took out a ruby that looked exactly like the one that I own. Except it was smaller. "Rouge called it Ariel." I frowned and took it in my hands. "I want you to give it back. Say any story that makes sense. I hope to get information from her. Take it." I felt connected to Ariel. It was like the Adonis, except smaller and more prettier. I put it in my pocket. "So what information did you get?" He smiled wider. "Rouge isn't in the brotherhood of evil technically. While she is still with the BRAIN she no longer works for him. In fact, she goes against orders." So she has been lying to us the whole time. Ugh! She's a bitch. I should have known. I bite my lip. So what the hell is her deal? Why does she want rubies? I could tell this was not the ruby she was looking for. She said that one was at the college I go to. I sighed. The one I won't be back until two weeks. I should quit. Vanessa isn't going to last. What's the point? Everyone thinks I have super strength or something. As if. I trained year's worth of torture. I finished my food. "I have to head back. I need to report back." I went to wash the plate. I heard him right behind me. I turned and he pinned me in place. "What's wrong? You look scared." Damn him. "Nothing. Brandon. I'm leaving." I pushed past him and headed out. A warm breeze hit my cheeks. "I could take you." He offered. "No thanks." I began walking whistling a tune to myself. I didn't need his pity.

* * *

I was at a good distance when a breeze made me stumbled back. "How was Red X's place?" I adjusted my vision. Kid Flash. "Excuse me?" he crossed his arms over his chest in a ridicules and proud manner. "You went with Red X home yesterday. How was it?" I rolled my eyes. Oh the jealousy in this man. Boy. Whatever. "Nice actually. He can cook for someone so… hardcore." His blue eyes narrowed. If he could control fire, I would have been burned. "Look you definitely taking this the wrong way. I woke up. He made me food. I walked home. End of story. Now if you excuse me, I'm taking my pathetic bad drinking ass home and plotting 100 different ways on how top kill _**Rose Wilson!**_ " I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration. I can't believe she convinced me to drink. "You must be mistaken Rose is dead. She was announced dead after you killed her and was buried shortly after. There is no way that Rose could be alive." He said. Ah. I get it. Rose is staying low. Part of me wants to keep her secret safe and than another part of me wants to see where this leads to. I choose the safest. "Yea, you are right. It was another girl who looked exactly like her." He gave me a suspicious look. Ok. I give him credit. I'm not stupid enough to confuse a girl with Rose. I wasn't drunk when she offered me the shots. I stuck me tongue out at him and continue walking. "Shouldn't you be saving lives? Kicking ass? Sending me to jail period?" He snorted. "You make my life boring. In fact, I flirt with a pink haired girl who I madly have a wild interest in her but she is to busy trying to kick my ass and at the same time fantasizing about fucking me while she is drunk." My face flushed a crimson red. "I-I-I" I lifted my finger trying to come up with a better explanation on what exactly happened and why the hell did I say that, but in the end nothing came out. "Nothing Jinxy? Your obsession with me is flattering." I bite the inside of my cheek. "I'm not obsessed now if you excuse me I'm going to go and report to Rouge that I survived." And that I got suspended. That was not going to end up pretty. "How about a break?" Stubborn boy. "No…Actually I need to talk to you about something important." I went to him and took his warm hand in mine and started to drag him off in another direction the way towards the bar of last night. "You walk slow!" he whined. I shook my head. Remind me why I even like this guy? We went inside. Every criminal turned to look at Flash. "Oh. You want to kill me." He said nervously. Before the criminals could fight him I lifted a hand up a pink hex glowing. "He's mine. Down boys." They all sat down muttering to themselves. Kid Flash seemed to relax little. 'I'm yours?" he purred. "Shut up will you." I took him further and sat down. He sat down by me and waited. "I have been looking further into Rouge right. I personally have not investigated but someone else is doing it for me. Rouge is technically no longer in the Brotherhood of Evil but is still considered a leader. She goes against orders. She has been looking for something. I have no idea what." He took this in nodding. "Thank you for the information. Though I'm unsure why you are telling me this." I rolled my eyes and than looked at him. "I don't want my team to suffer anymore." He smiled. "I should go." I said looking at my phone. "I'll see you around than." He took off in a blur of red and yellow. I glanced down at the table. Where does he get these roses?

* * *

"Vhere vere you?" Rouge hissed. I sat down on the couch. "Can you believe that I ended up getting suspended, and than getting drunk?" Her eyes narrowed. Here comes my punishment. "Good job. Vou proved to be feared in college." I let my jaw drop. What? "You are not mad?" She came over to me and lifted up my chin. She looked at me deeply before she shoved my away. "You smell of blood." I controlled my emotions. She knows. She knows something I do not. "I fight Rouge. Of course I'm going to carry the linger of blood on me." She turned away. "Do not fool me." I stiffened even after she turned and left. I let a small breath of relief escape my lips. "Wait Rouge!" I went after her. She stopped walking. She looked angry. "I found a ruby" her eyes widen in surprise. "The ruby?" I nod. I took out the Ruby named Ariel and gave it to her. "Vhere did you get this. This is not the ruby that I have been looking for. This is the other part of the ruby that was vour next mission." "I found in the bar yesterday. I figured I should show you." She smiled. "Good gvirl." She took it with her looking at the ruby with so much interest. I watched her leave and than turned away. "You have no idea what you just did." Trigon voice rang in my head. I ignored it. I went to my room and laid down. Red X would never set me up right. I don't even know what to believe. Anymore. I bite my lip trying hard to resist the temptation of tasting more…blood. What the actually fuck is wrong with me? My phone rang. I picked it up. "Yea? "Vanessa. I found out that you were suspended for more time than Artemis." Wally's voice said worried. I sat up. "Wally? Err…umm…y-yea I was. It's no big deal. I have to visit my mother in…France." Way to go Jinx. When did you start becoming a bad liar? I covered my mouth. The smell of blood was suffocating. I bite my lip accidently drawing blood. "That's wasn't really fair. Artemis started the fight. Yet she only got suspended for 2 days." I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter. I was a little rough on her she didn't deserve to be hurt so bad." He laughed. "Artemis says she is sorry. Her jealousy got the best of her." Of course. Jealousy. "How were you yesterday? I was worried you did something stupid." I bite back a laugh. "Actually I got drunk with a couple of friends and than Brandon had to bail me out." I heard him take a sharp breath in. 'Who is Brandon?" He hissed. I laughed. "Don't be an idiot he's the one I had a date with." He snorted. "Brandon is the weaselly little one with the bad haircut and dismal fashion sense. Why does he dress like he's about to get married and than got rejected at the last second?" It wasn't a question it was an insult. "Oh shut up." I said miserably. "I meant to call him to tell him everything is ok." Wally sighed and I could imagine him shaking his head, regarded the heavens as if they were about to open up and reveal the secrets of the universe. "With everything that is going on, you are worried about calling weasel face?" I flushed. "Don't call him that. He doesn't look like a Weasel." "You may be right." He said. I smiled finally getting to him. "I've met an attractive weasel or two in my life. He looks more like a rat." My jaw dropped. "He doe-" "Yes he does." He scoffed. I bite my lip. "Is this a sign of jealousy West?" He laughed. "Jealous of a Rat? Please don't embarrass me Nessie. I have a big Ego." How cute. "What did you wanted?" I asked. "Just checking up on you. Apparently, Brandon beat me." I brought my fist to my mouth controlling my laughter. Definitely jealous. "I'm fine thank you. Now I have to go. I'll see you once my suspension is over." "Be lucky you didn't get expelled. You would not live a normal life. Night Nessie." I brought the phone down. What's normal in my life West? "Can't control yourself now can you Nessie?" Trigons voice laughed. I buried my face in my pillow. "Shut up!" I hissed. "Aw Jinx. Did you know that I could give you everything you ever wanted? Revenge. Hell I could give you Kid Flash identity." I sucked my breath in. I want to know about Kid Flash so much. Who is he really? "I don't want to know." I got up and went to my mirror. I took the Adonis off and put the necklace that Kid Flash got me. It glowed in the beautiful light. "You have no idea what I'm capable of Jinx." Trigon said. I looked at the mirror again. My eyes turned completely pink before I stumbled back into a world of darkness. "Our Prophecy is already written way before you were conceived." Trigon's words rang in my ear.

* * *

Brotherblood Pov.

I took the ruby from Rouge's hands. I held Ariel as bright Red lights danced from it. It was simply a work of art. "We just need Jinx to take the Adonis and find Jophiel." Rouge smiled. "Trigon is doing the work for us. I smelled blood on her. A smirk formed on my face. "Her first Was her own King's blood." She came over to me and pressed her lips to mine. I only have to endure a short while before I end this pathetic women.


	19. Come back!

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hey guys new chapter!**_

 _ **I decided to try to finish this story because writing and reading are my only escape from reality.**_

 _ **So Shadowhunters really fucked me up with the new episode that just came out and I used the inspiration to kill off two characters.**_

 _ **One of them I don't give a fuck about but the other one broke my heart into pieces.**_

 _ **I told you I was going to start killing characters off. Don't worry I have many more chapters to come because these two characters aren't the only ones.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

Wally Pov.

"Something is up!" Robin yelled. I looked up from the video game that I was playing with Cyborg and Beastboy. "What is it Bro?" Cyborg asked stopping the game. "Someone is causing harm to the city. We need to go and stop them!" Robin yelled. "I'll create a portal there." Raven said. She chanted and than a black portal opened. "I was looking forward to staying home and playing video games." I wined. I was disappointed. Who is it this time? Dr. Light. The puppet king? I shivered. No, not the puppet king. I went through the portal where I was thrown back by a pink light. Pink light? I looked up and saw Jinx holding a civilian by the neck and holding them over her. A blank expression was on her face. Her eyes were completely pink. There was not a trace of the white part of her eye. "Jinx stop it!" I yelled. I didn't understand this girl. She's a mixture of so much confusion. Why is she hurting someone when usually she avoids that? She turned to me. A grin formed on her rosy pink eyes. She dropped the man that she was grabbing and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jinx? No. Not right now." A man's voice came out of her lips. Raven stiffened. Robin prepared to fight. Cyborg's hand glowed and Beastboy turned into a lion. "Why are you using her?" Raven yelled. I felt like I was the only one confused. Who were they referring to? Jinx…err…Him laughed. "It was my only way to get more human blood. After all Hell gets a little to boring. She has an amazing body anyways. Looking sexy wasn't part of what I expected but this works." Her hands roamed her body and she laughed harder. "You're sick Trigon!" Raven yelled. My eyes widen. Trigon? Why is he taking control of Jinx's body? She grabbed the man again. "Am I? I'm just helping Jinx. She couldn't stop thinking about me." Her hands glowed. The man began screaming. She swooped her hands down and silenced the man forever. Blood trickled down the man's neck. Jinx's lips kissed the man's neck and she started drinking his blood. We watched in horror before Raven cried out and flew to Jinx. She threw the dead man at her sending Raven back. "Attack. No mercy!" Robin yelled. They ran to her. I couldn't hurt Jinx. She was not Jinx. Her neck sparkled. I saw the necklace that I gave her resting on her chest. Jinx with incredible speed dodged Cyborg's attack. She was just as fast as me. Her fist collided with Cyborg. Blood trickled down cyborgs lips before he crumbled to the ground. Beastboy took the chance to attack Jinx. He managed to pounce on her before Jinx twirled and kicked him. He was sent flying far away, from where we fought. Raven got up and threw her black magic at her. Jinx yawned and dodged every attack. "Did you forget I was your father Raven? I'm better than you." Jinx's hands turned red and than she threw the red light at him. Raven crumbled to the ground. "Robin Stay away!" I yelled. I tried to stop him but he attacked her. Jinx kept toying with him before she used her Hex to electrocute him. Jinx's eyes found mine. She was right by my side in less than a second. "Look at you. You can't even fight this girl because you love her. How pathetic." She punched me. I stumbled back in pain. I gasped trying to find my oxygen but than she kicked me sending me flying to a building. I groaned against the pain. Her slender fingers wrapped around my throat picking me up. My face was close to hers. She's not Jinx. She would never kill me. "Why hadn't you told her who you really are?" He hissed. "Wally West the player who's slept with every girl in the college except one. Of course, you can't. You are a disappointment." I stiffen at the sound of my name on his/ her lips. She slammed me against the ground. Her hands lit up with a dark red glow. "This is what you get!" I closed my eyes. I was going to die. "Stay away from my friends!" A feminine voice yelled.

* * *

Jinx Pov. (Before she attacked the titans and the poor man)

I woke up to a dark inferno. I looked around. I didn't want to be here. I was scared. Chains dangled from my hands and my feet. I was forced to go down on my knees. I looked up to see Trigon standing before me. "Don't you look beautiful kneeling down to you king? A queen should always bow down to their king." I tried to get up. "I would never bow down to you. You are forcing me against my will is not amusing Trigon." I hissed at him. He bend down to me and titled my chin. I looked away. "Than you need to be punished." He grabbed my wrist together and held them over my head. "What the hell are you doing!" I screamed. His eyes locked with mine. "Possessing that pretty body of yours." His face buried against my neck. I felt the pressure of his body against mine. It was painful. I screamed again. I felt exposed. I couldn't control my body anymore. I watched as I got up and went out. I started to kill innocents and than I grabbed a man. I'm sorry. I wanted to scream. But I wasn't in control anymore. I saw as the titans came. Kid Flash. I could feel my mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything. I wounded the titans badly and that I went to Kid Flash. No. Not him. I screamed again, but no sound came out. He was thrown against the building. I grabbed him lifted him to my eye level. "This is what you get!" Trigon yelled. Kid Flash closed his eyes waiting for death but than another voice spoke up. "Stay away from my friends!" I didn't understand why I could hear now. I saw Starfire Starbolt collide with my jaw. I was sent rolling a few feet away. I felt a pain on my jaw. "Jinx?" She asked horrified. Trigon laughed. "No my alien princess." Starfire stiffened. "Leave her Alone!" I watched as Starfire desperately fought Me. But Trigon had the upper hand. He hurt her and than kicked her. Starfire rolled to Robin's Body. "Stop it Trigon! Leave them alone! I don't want to hurt them anymore!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my face. Trigon turned his attention back to Kid Flash again. Flash held Robins staff. He laughed. He ran top him and they fought brutally. "Stop it!" I screamed. I can't take the pain anymore. I don't want him hurt.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I used Robin's staff to block his/her attacks. Starfire ended up hurt because of me. I can't let her down. I need to beat her. I grabbed a fistful of Jinx's hair and brought my knee to her stomach. He/she grunted. Robin's staff turned into a sword. What else can't he not do? I held it to her neck. "Kill me!" He said laughing. His glowing pink eyes found me. I flinched. "You can't now can you?" He laughed again. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The harsh glow started to fade. "Damn girl!" He hissed. "Stop it!" A feminine voice screamed. The blade titled up and with a strong force. Jinx body fell. In that process, I ended up cutting half of her hair. I starred in horror as a large lock of her lock was on my hands. "Jinx! Jinx!" I collapsed to the ground by her. A sob escaped her lips. I grabbed her and turned her around. Her soft catlike bubblegum pink eyes were back. Her fist was by her lips and she was biting really hard. I pulled it away from her. "Jinx. You're back." I pulled her close to me. She threw her arms around me and cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Not Starfire either. Not the other titans. Not this way. Trigon forced me to drink blood. I hate him. I hate him so much." She whispered. I pulled her away and cradled her cheeks. "Its ok. It wasn't you. It wasn't you Jinx." She sniffed. Her hair was just as short as when I first saw her. No. This was shorter. Jinx used to wear them twin horn. It was long when she decided to leave that trend behind. I felt horrible for stealing her beautiful wavy pink locks. Her hair was to her shoulder now but she still managed to look beautiful. I kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry. Your hair is gone. I cut it off accidently." She pressed her lips to mine. "I don't care. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are not hurt." I held her again. Listening to her heartbeat. It was pounding furiously and I could still feel Jinx shaking. I got up, helping her up too. I went to check on the other titan. "Help me bring them back to the tower." She slowly nod. She grabbed Starfire and beastboy the lightest. I grabbed the other three. I grabbed Jinx's hand and began running. She did her best to keep up.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I looked down. Robin was the first to wake up and when he saw me, he didn't take it pretty. "I can't believe Trigon would just use Jinx. There has to be a better explanation." Robin yelled. He was bruised and bloody. I winced at the sight. There is an explanation. Trigon is obsessed with me for some reason. The thought made me almost throw up. "Yea I want to hear you come up with one Robin." I said throwing in my own comment. He turned to me clearly angry. "Shut it." I held my hands in the air and shut up. Clearly, I'm not welcome. I rested my cheek in my palm and sighed. "Be a little more considerate Rob. You have no idea what Jinx is going through. Trigon possessed her." I shivered. My fingers passed through my now short hair. It took me years trying to get it long and flowy like Starfire's hair. It was now cut into a bob like haircut. It was long at the front but short in the back. Raven finished cutting it for me when she woke up. The last one to wake up was Star. When she did, Robin ran to her and kissed her like she was his everything. It was a disgusting cute. "Jinx." Starfire threw her arms around me. I hugged her back letting go. "I'm so sorry for your hair and being forced to kill against your will." "Yea Um thanks for your concern." She frowned. "Noah. He misses you." I flinched. I bite my lip and looked away. "He hasn't suffered enough." She bite back a laugh. She looked back and saw Kid Flash looking at us. "Of course your heart is taken by another." I blush creeped up my cheeks. "Don't be ridicules." I covered my mouth and looked down. "You are so cute." She hugged me again and my face was buried in her chest. Oh for the love of God. I pushed her away gently. "What is going to happen to me?" I asked nervously. I never been inside the titan's headquarters. I tried so many times to destroy it that I never knew that It was going to end up like this. Kid Flash went to me. He sat beside me and pulled me to his chest. "Nothing for now." I bite my lip and leaned closer to Kid Flash. Robin looked at me like I was about to set this whole place on fire. I leaned my cheek against Kid Flash hard chest. He ran his hand threw my short hair and sighed. "I'm going to forever regret cutting your hair. How am I suppose to pull on your hair when we finally decide to have se-.' I shoved a finger to his chest. "Finish that word and you won't live to see tomorrow." He smiled innocently and leaned down to kiss me. I leaned to him and our lips touched for a few seconds before I pulled away blushing furiously. "Asshole." I muttered. He laughed and kissed the top of my hair. "How can you love him Jinx? You don't know anything about Kid Flash not even his true identity." I looked at Robin. Is he testing me? "I don't need to know him to him to know that he didn't give up on me. I don't need to see his whole face to know that I like him. I fell for his cocky attitude and his playfulness not his looks. That's like me saying why did you fell in love with an alien. What the fuck am I saying? I'm also an alien." He stepped back completely taken back. "Damn we finally found a girl who isn't afraid to speak up." Beastboy burst out laughing. "Oh I'm not done yet green thing. Robin lashes out on everyone. You have bad leadership skills. As a leader I make sure to always know when my team is about to fall. You act on your emotions not your head. You can't go after my ass when you are no better than me. I notice the way Kid Flash acted at the mention of you. You are a total Asshole for never just listening to your team." Robin opened his mouth to argue back but nothing came out. A smirk formed on my lips. I'm right. "I can't believe the enemy is giving me a lecture." He sat down and looked up. "Please. I have many more reasons to destroy you pretty bird but let's just say that all that matters is that the Raven's psychopath daddy won't leave me alone. I can still feel his lips on mine." I shivered and let's just say that I'm really going to kill myself. "He what?" Kid Flash yelled. I covered my ears. "Yea um he forced himself on me. To drink blood of course." Robin face turned into a mixture of confusion. Raven appeared with her spell book and she glanced at me. "I'm going to find out why Trigon finds you so special." I shivered. I didn't want raven poking around in my head trying to study me. However, this was for the best. I sighed. "Do what you want." She came over to me and grabbed my wrist. "Let's begine."

* * *

Wally Pov.

I know I might seem a bit creepy but I feel like Jinx and Raven are alike. Not by their looks but by their auras. Raven started chanting a weird language. Jinx eyes were closed shut and her body started swaying back and forth. Raven's arms started taking a adrk red glow into red like runes began to mark her skin. The same thing happened to Jinx except ravens didn't look as natural as Jinx's. Raven looked like she was in pain. "Raven!" Beastboy yelled. He came over to her and tried to pull the two girls apart but it useless. I got up to help beastboy. A force stuck them together that was impossible to take them apart. "Jinx!" I yelled. I shook her but she didn't respond. What did Raven do?

* * *

Raven Pov.

One moment I was chanting the words of my magic book and the next I was in a dark place. Jinx wasn't with me which made me all the more alert. I looked around and than started walking. A light was at the distance and I went for it. I better not be going into the light as some people call it. "You broke the seal Raven." Trigon's voice rang around the room. I saw him sitting on the bed with Jinx by his side. She looked vulnerable and weak and much paler than her snowy white skin. I can't believe I lead him to her. "Leave her alone." His fingers traced her features. "Her beautiful hair gone. Such a pity." He picked up a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "You couldn't have left it alone now could you? Now the seal is broken. From now on, you won't know anything. I connected you two for a reason." I crossed my arms over my chest. "How come you have so much power? We chained you up for a reason." A smirk formed on lips. He seemed to love the way I was so confuse. "Daddy's little girl can't seem to figure it out can't you? I'm not going to tell you anyways. Just know that I am stronger and I will soon get my revenge." He snapped his fingers. I woke up to see Beastboy looking at me with so much panic and relief. I looked at Jinx. Sweat rolled down her forehead. A small clicking sound went off in my head and I let go of Jinx's wrist. Kid Flash was desperately trying to get her to wake up but it was useless. "I messed up. Something happened and I'm not sure what it is." I stuttered. Wally looked at me. "You think?" He yelled. I winced. I'm so sorry. I have no idea what Trigon's intentions are but I do know that Jinx is at the center of it.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I blinked a couple of times. Raven is not here. I knew that because I didn't feel her. I did feel a soft mattress beneath me. I sat um and ended up hitting my head against someone else's. I winced and rubbed my forehead. "That hurt a bit." I looked up to see his Golden eyes piercing through my pink ones. I backed up. "Trigon. How the hell did I get here." He smiled. "I suppose this is Raven's doing. You just haven't woken up." He picked up a strand of my short hair and kissed it gently. "I never meant for your hair to get cut off. It was so beautiful once. I would kill to see it back." I wasn't sure whether he was flirting with me or making me uncomfortable. "This is your fault, you Aghhh!" I screamed to no one in particular. I just can't stand being here. "Once your hair is cut off do you know what it means?" He asked. I shook my head. "The angels' can't keep up with you as much as it was long. Your hair is a strong symbol. On the good side, I will see you more often. On the bad side, I have to fight the other demons. I wouldn't like my favorite angel being toyed around." His fingers brushed against my lips. Sweat trickled down my back. He was insufferable. "I will make sure that I won't ever have to see you." He laughed. "You don't have much of a choice." He lifted my chin up and pressed his lips to the corner of my lips. I could have pushed him away but I didn't.

* * *

I woke up again this time but instead I found myself looking into worried Blue eyes. "Is this heaven?" I asked stupidly. Kid Flash pulled me up and squished me in a painful hug. "I'm dying!" I squealed. He stopped and I pulled away. I looked around. Everyone was looking at me like I was dying. Was I? Yes. Yes I was. Anywhere were trigon was I was bond to die. "Anything happened that I should know about?" "Tell us what Trigon told you." Robin said. I rolled my eye. He is so lucky that I hadn't hexed him. "He was worried about my hair. I know that I'm drop dead gorgeous but his obsession towards me is really getting to me. The next time I see him I'm pretty sure I'm going to kill him." Cyborg snorted in the distance. Cute. I silently thought to myself. Kid Flash had a murderous glint to his eyes. Jealous. I almost sang. Ugh. I really want to go home. Die a little and figure out how the hell I am going to find the last piece of the ruby. Should have let Artemis beat me out? What? No. A cough snapped me out of my thoughts. Speak of the devil. Artemis looked confused that I was here. "Nice look. Not your thing but definitely cute." She pointed to her hair smirking. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going home." I said getting up. I stretched and looked down at my clothes. Blood covered every inch of me. A nice warm shower is also on my list. "Jinx. We can't-…" Robin began but I threw a small hex in his direction. He dodged it and glared at me. "You wouldn't want Rouge hunting me down and killing innocents in the process now would you? I can't just simply leave the Hive. I'm going to be the one to destroy the Brotherhood of evil on my terms." With that, I lead myself out. I heard Kid Flash behind me. "Are you always this complicated?" he asked. "Yes. I am." He spinned me around and pushed me against the wall. "Does everything have to be so sexually when it comes to you?" he laughed and kissed me. It started slowly and than it got more hotter and more passionate. I moaned and tugged him closer. "Am I interrupting something?" I broke away from him and saw Artemis looking at us. She looked sad. I noticed the bruises that covered her. "Yes you are." Kid Flash said. Artemis rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you Jinx." Before I could protest or Kid Flash she dragged me off. She took me outside the titan tower. "You need to stop playing Him. I'm tired of you acting like the enemy or his lover. Pick already! Don't you want to be with him?" My eyes widen. I thought she was competing for his heart. Did she give up? No impossible. Right? "Yes I want to be with him. I just can't leave. I have to finish something." Artemis sighed. "You are really difficult. Everyone has a choice." I rolled my eyes. I knew that already but clearly, she didn't get that. "I will do anything to be with him but not now." A huge explosion went off in the distance. It caused us to stumble back. I looked up at the sky. A huge _**H**_ went up in puffs of smoke. No. It's the S.O.S sign from the Hive. "Tell Kid Flash That I have to go." I began running. Artemis called after me but I didn't care.

* * *

Why didn't I have Kid Flash power? Life would be much easier. I turned the corner and heard a piercing scream of Billy. Why the hell didn't I leave sooner? My team needs me! Before I could get any further a fist collided with My jaw. I fell back wincing in pain. I moaned. That hurt like hell. I looked up to see a man with a mask. One side was Gold and the other a dark brown. I could only see one eye, and it was a inky black. He wore a armor suite that showed every inch of muscele that he had. "I didn't know that little princess was so kid hearted when it came to the life of her precious team." I tried to get up but he put a foot on my shoulder forcing me to remain. "Who the hell are you!" I yelled. He smiled innocently. "My name is Slade. Everyone calls me that. And you Jinx are exactly what I want." He grabbed my hair and forced me to get up. I screamed. Watch as I destroy your Family. I saw that my team was lined up in a row. Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy, See-More and finally Gizmo. They were all wounded and bleeding badly. A blonde girl who had a light blue t shirt and black pants eyes were glowing. Five giant boulders hung over each of the boys head ready to end their lives. "They tired to kill me on the orders of your precious Rouge. I should have know that bitch would have turned on me. She is to blame if any of the boys die. I kicked him. He let go of me and I turned. I send Hex after Hex after him but from his laugh, it didn't effect him at all. I threw a hex at the boulders causing them to burst into tiny particles. The blonde girl seemed annoyed. She yelled and the ground started to shake. I clapped my hands and a burst of pink flames surrounded the girl. She yelled. I threw a hex to her electrocuting her. "Don't ever hold rocks above my team head." I snarled. I felt a presence and before I could react. Slade kicked me with enough force to kill a normal ordinary human. I flew back crashing into a window. Glass dug into my skin and I couldn't help but cry out in pain. I heard the sound of a cry and a horrific sound of metal against flesh. "No!" I screamed.

* * *

Wally Pov.

"I know you were listening, now get your ass here!" Artemis yelled. I was beside her. "Go after her! Clearly, the explosion meant something to her. I want to go with by the way." I sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Text Robin. Text him to meet us at the East side of Jump City. From what I'm picking up that is where the explosion went off." Artemis nod and took out her phone she texted him very quick and than nod at me that she was done. I bend down. "Get on before I leave you behind." She got on behind me and wrapped her legs and arms around me. I started running. Artemis breath left her. I could tell she wanted to scream but it never came. When we arrived, I saw Terra laying on the ground burn marks all over her. Building windows were destroyed and the Hive were on their knees crying. Rose appeared completely horrified. Rose is alive? I should have known when Jinx mentioned it. Slade appeared out of nowhere and he held a sword out. He laughed at someone and than grabbed Billy. My eyes widen. Seconds. Seconds was all it took. I was faster than light and sound and yet I was paralyzed. Slade shoved the sword into Billy's stomach. The sword went right to the other side. Billy cried out in shock and pain. A female's voice scream inside the destroyed building. "Slade!" Artemis cried. Slade turned around and caught the eye of us. "Ah the golden couple. What brings you here? Justice is being served. Billy Numerous is a criminal. "That gives you no reason for you to kill him. You will pay." I hissed. I'm glad Jinx wasn't here. She would have been completely destroyed. I glanced at Rose. She was yelling at someone. I could barley hear her but it sounded like. "Stop it! Leave before he kill you!" Who was she talking to? In a burst of pink light, the building burst into pink flames and the building collapsed into nothing. She was here. "Jinx No!" I yelled.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

My shoulders shook. He stabbed him. Billy is gone. "Wouldn't you like to see Slade dead?" Trigon's voice entered my head. Fresh tears streamed down my face. "Yes. I want him to pay." I felt an icy feeling and than I no longer was in control. "Let me win this my angel." Trigon said amused. I ran to Slade and kicked him. Slade flew back but regain his footing. "Such speed!" Slade cried in joy. He ran to me swinging his sword. Trigon used my foot to kick up a car and kick it to Slade. The object collided with him. "Jinx stop it!" Rose yelled. Trigon laughed for me. "I was waiting to finally kill you Slade. You went against my orders. You were going to kill my angel weren't you?" Trigon spoke. Slade lifted up the car and began laughing. "You lied to me. The girl is your queen. The prophecy will force you to bow down to the girl. If that is true than you will be no match against the wrath of the angels. That means the whole universe will die." Slade yelled. He ran to me. Trigon laughed and dodged every attack the other man threw at us. Anger boiled inside me. It should have been me who died. "Enough Trigon. I want to be the one who kills him." Trigon remained silent before he answered. "As you wish." The icy feeling left me before I was in control again. "You killed my Friend. Now you must pay with your life. A life for a life." I yelled. "Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled. I barley glanced at him. "If you kill him, you wont be any better than he is." My shoulders shook. "Shut up! I will not let this man hurt any of my friends again." I ran to him and threw my hex's at Slade. This time it seemed to hit. He grunted and fell back. I walked over to him and picked him up by his neck. "Jinx don't!" Rose yelled. I ignored her. Slade looked back at me. "Cecidit angelus meus dulcis." He whispered. My sweet fallen angel… Tears streamed down my cheeks. "You deserve no compassionate you monster." My hands danced with pink light. The rest of my body lit up. He smiled. "Same goes to you." I slammed him against the ground creating a crater. His body began to spasm. He trashed around my Hex, my fire and my electrical powers were frying him up from the inside and out. He never once let the smile erase. Blood burst everywhere splattering me. I let more tears stream down my face. You should have never killed my loved ones. "That's my girl." Trigon whispered. I let go of Slade. His hand fell. A puddle of blood surrounded him. He was unrecognizable. Horrific even. I glanced at my team. Mammoth held Billy's wound. I saw the rise and fall of Billy's chest but it was slow. Rain started to pour down. I heard the yells of Robin. Kid Flash yelling at me but all I could think of was that I failed as a leader. I ran to Billy and collapsed on my knees. "Billy. Please Billy stay with me." I brought him to my lap. I took off his mask. Brown eyes locked with mine. I brushed his hair back and let tears slide down my cheeks down to his. Tears slide down his cheeks. "I won't make it Jinx." He whispered. I chocked on a sob. "No don't say that. Please you will make it. Everything will be ok trust me." He smiled despite the awful wound he had. He was losing so much blood. "You and I both know that is not true. My time is up. I lived a great life. I just wish I chose a different path. One in which I was the hero." I cried harder. "You can change. Don't leave me. Don't leave us. You were one of my friends. One of my best friends Billy." He lifted a shaky and weak hand to me and placed it on my cheek. "You were the best leader, friend, sister and mentor I could ask for. Promise me something Jinx." He said. His eyes closed and opened. He was losing the battle. I knew it. I heard Gizmo soft cries. See-more cursing and crying. Kyd-Wykkyd was traumatized and Mammoth was crying too. We looked after one another. We never thought we would lose one. "Anything, Billy." He looked at me with such light and brotherly love. "Become what you always feared to be. Destroy Rouge. And don't ever forget to smile. I know that someone out there needs your beautiful smiles. You are light. You are lucky. You were never B-b-a-a-d Lu—ck….." His hand fell from my cheek and a tear slide down his cheeks. He breathed in. That was his last.

I screamed at the moment that lightning struck. Come back. Billy come back. I buried my face in his lifeless body. I sobbed. More rain poured down. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Kid Flash held me tighter. "I am so sorry Jinx." He said. I held him tighter. I heard footsteps and than someone else wrap their arms around me. "You killed my dad but I will never hold a grudge against you. He killed your friend. You had the right to end my dad. He never deserved to live." Rose. I cried harder. No one will bring back a part of my family on earth. Never again.

* * *

 **P.s**

 **You can hate me now. XD *Silently crying in the corner because He died and because a character in Shadowhunters died and she better be brought back to life***


	20. Death

_**Disclaimer:  
**_

 _ **I'm back! With a new death!**_

 _ **I know this is quick but Rouge is well Rouge**_

 _ **I included the whole death experience because there is a strong reason behind it for all the beastboyxraven lovers out there. I will include a part in there with them. I also did it because it's foreshadowing what Jinx is about to do in further chapters. Its more like a symbolic meaning though.**_

 _ **Im crossing my fingers that Jinx and KF figure out their identities in the next chapter but I need to come up with a really good scenario.**_

 _ **Also I should have explained myself but Trigon is interested in Jinx as a partner. But don't worry I'll make it so ironic.**_

 _ **Who dies next? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Read and review!**_

* * *

2 weeks later…

Facing Rouge was the worse. The Titans took both Slade and Billy's body to be buried. Rose was sad for her father but held no grudge against me. In fact, she joined the titans only because I asked her to. Rouge was angry that Billy was killed by Slade's hand vowing that he would pay, that was until I told her I already killed him in the worst possible way. She shrieked in joy and told Brotherblood. They gave me a choice to be one of the leaders. A higher up leader. I didn't refuse or take up the offer. Why would I? There is no point. The titans set up a funeral for Billy. The Hive and me attended it in secret and we mourned over the death of one of our friends. The two weeks of my suspension went by really fast and I was forced to go back to school, which leaves me here. In this so-called hell were normal humans get a career.

I sighed and laid my head down. Why exactly do I have to return? "Nessie!" I looked up and saw Wally come in with a huge smile on his lips. On any other day, I would have totally been happy. Not right now at least. "Hey." I said softly. I looked away and chewed on the tip of my pencil. I felt depressed. Slade's words rang in my ear. Blame Rouge for what I am about to do. "Nessie?" I looked at Wally. "Yea?" He picked up a piece of my short brown hair. I forgot that whatever happened to me as Jinx effected me as Vanessa. I Stiffened. I need an excuse. Fast. "You miss my hair? I thought it was time that I got it cut. Which in other words means that my cousin tried to dye my hair blonde and it ended badly. I had to cut it off." He seemed unconvinced. There was no way that he knew what actually happened. I mean it was actually Kid Flash that cut it off but he wouldn't know that right. "I like your longer hair better." He finally said tucking my hair behind my ear. I sighed in relief. He looked away frowning. I looked at him again. He had a huge bruise on his neck. Actually their were multiple bruises on him. He even had a small cut on the side of his cheek. "Did you get in a fight?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Yea. Don't worry Nessie. I won." Of course he did. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I really loved this guy. He always knows what to say to make me smile. Even in my worst. "I was hoping you would smile. With so much ugliness in the world, I can't be the only one to lighten up the world. I missed your smiles." I felt tears burn my eyes. Someone else will want my smiles. "Vanessa?" I looked away. I will not fall for him. "Nothing. Class is beginning." He didn't speak to me. Class was boring. I could be dying and the professor wouldn't shut up. I bite my lip. I should have token art. I flexed my fingers. I touched my throat. My Adonis was gone. But the necklace that Kid Flash gave me rested their. It was inside my shirt. I didn't want to bring to much attention to myself. "Nessie. Can we talk later after school?" I looked at him again and nod. What could he possibly want?

* * *

Wally Pov.

I had a strange theory about Vanessa. There was something that reminded me a whole lot about Jinx. The short hair. The long hair. The eyes even if they weren't the same color. Bruises on her even though she tried to cover it. The incredible strength. The quick intelligence and cockiness from her sometimes. And right now how she looks depressed. As if, she experienced a life trauma. It could just be a strange coincidence. She could be a Meta human and could be hiding the fact that she has power. I glanced at her again. She was playing with a chain around her neck. I couldn't see what it was but it must be really important to her. I looked at her lips. I smacked my face. Was I really desperate for girls? I liked Jinx right? But Vanessa was perfect. I smacked myself again. What the hell am I thinking. Vanessa I can't possibly have fallen for her? Right? I smacked myself. Three times the charm right? I need to knock some sense into me. "Are you ok?" Nessie asked biting back a laugh. And now I look like a idiot. "Just thinking." She rolled her eyes and looked away. I saw blonde highlights streaming down her hair like lightning. It was attractive enough to make me drool. Was I really thinking of Jinx right now? I'm so lost. I peeked a look at Nessie. She looked lost in her thoughts. She really is gorgeous. Whoever her boyfriend is, is a damn lucky son of a bitch. I sighed. I'm so jealous. I really wanted to kiss Vanessa. It was either that or kill her for messing me up. My feelings! "You should definitely become an actor. You are the worst distraction ever." Nessie said laughing. I laughed. She was going to be the end of me. I was falling for someone who wasn't Jinx.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I waited outside for Wally. If he abandons me…. "Nessie!" I saw him run to me. He came to me and breathed in a gulp of air. "I can't believe I forgot to breath." He said panting. Wally West out of breath? This is just as good as Kid Flash being slow for once. "So?" He looked at me through his long black eyelashes. "I was wondering… Are you..." I Stiffened. Was he about to ask me if I was Jinx. I closed my eyes. This was it Jinx. The moment you quit. "Free? I was thinking we could go on a date?" "Look I am not…wait what?" He frowned completely confused. "You are not who?" he asked. I blushed. "I would love to." I said shyly. I was freaking out. I almost said the wrong thing. He smiled. "Alright. Where should I pick you up?" he asked. I should have thought about this. "By central park at six." He nod. He kissed my cheek and left. I touched my cheek stunned. I walked to my car. I don't understand anymore. I sighed.

* * *

I looked through my clothes. They were all dark colors all between hoodies, jeans and plain t-shirts. I sighed. I wish I had something more sexy. I grabbed a red dress. It had a slit across the thigh but it was mid-thigh length with the waist being see through. I straighten my hair and than curled it. I put makeup on and than turned on the generator. I turned into Vanessa. She looked much more prettier than the actual me. Than again. I as the same person. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm gorgeous. This world needs more of me. I went out through the window landing gracefully. I walked to the park. It was much nearer than any other place that I would have had to suggest. He can't know that I live in the hive tower. It was a short walk maybe ten minutes. He was already there and he was dress to impress. I saw girls drooling at the sight of him. "You look amazing." He said. I smiled. "Not as good as you. Than again the girls agree to." I pointed to the fangirls that were eyeing us. He pulled me to him. "You know I'm only interested in you Nessie." I rolled my eyes trying to control my blushing face. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. We walked to his red Ferrari 458. My eyes widen. "What are you rich or something?" He laughed. "Something like that. My uncle gave it to me as a gift." Of course. West has everything. He opened the passenger door for me. I fluttered my eyelashes. "This is new." I said seductively. He laughed. I got in and strapped myself in. He went around and got in the drivers seat. He turned the car on and started to drive. "Let's play the twenty question game." He said. "Ok fine you start." He grinned. "Favorite superhero?" He's a joke. I only had my eyes on one. If we were, enemies I would have definitely say Batman. Now, not so much. "Easy. Kid Flash. He's defiantly hot. Arrogant but hot." He chocked. I glanced at him. He looks like I just told him that I kill puppies. "Good to know Nessie." He finally said. "My turn. Who is your favorite superhero?" "Probably Wonder Women. She's sexy." Of course. "Next! Favorite Villain?" He said. Me. Ha-ha. "Jinx." His eyes widen. He stopped the car and turned to me grabbing my neck. He looked into my eyes. "She is sexy." I blushed. "Than again you said Wonder women is Sexy. She is out or everyone's league. Except Batman. If you are Batman than you have it all under, control. If I wasn't Vanessa Smith than I will steal Batman's title and become Batman myself. I'm totally capable. Vanessa Smith ruler of Earth the new Batman. Nessie likes." I said wickedly. He rolled his eyes. "Yea Batman is great and all, but you forgot that Robin was under his command and nobody fantasizes that hard about Robin." "You are kidding me right? Everyone adores Robin. He may be uptight and everything but you can't deny the fact that he has the looks. Robin is handsome even if I'm the one who has to say it." He laughed. "What about Kid Flash." I blushed. "I would totally fuck him. Lol." I said it. There. The world showed know that The Jinx has it bad for the fastest boy alive. "Hahahahahah." He burst out laughing, looked at me again and laughed harder. I glared at him. "Atleast he is much better looking than you." He snorted. "You don't say Vanessa? I think me and him are equal in match." I cocked my head and looked at him. "That's right Wallace West does look like the Kid Flash." He glared at me. "Come on. Me? Kid Flash. I wouldn't be so tried everyday after football practice if that were the case." Point taken. We arrived to the destination. I got out and saw the place. It was huge and pretty something that I would have never been able to go as myself. Wally grabbed my hand and started to drag me inside. We passed the reservation and the slutty waitress with the terrible blonde hair dye took us upstairs. Her head was dyed blue but it looked like she tried to bleach the color out and try again with another look. Instead, she got a green mess with blue at some places and blonde in other places. She took us to an isolated corner. I saw her unbutton some buttons while Wally was distracted. She glared at me. I rolled my eyes. I sat down and took the menu. "What would you like to drink?" She asked huskily to Wally. He seemed to notice what the waitress was doing. He shifted in his chair. "Um what would you like dear?" He said. I smiled coldly. This was too good to be true. "Wine. Wouldn't you like to drink with me?" I said. The waitress snorted. "Sure." Wally said. The waitress passed by me and whispered in my ear. "I won't even ask for an I.D. just get him drunk." She left to get our drinks. I burst out laughing. "She definitely wants to rape you." He shivered. "I think the eye rape was enough." I laughed covering my mouth. He smiled in a way that made my heart pound furiously. I looked away. She came back with our drinks. "What would you like to eat?" She asked. "Can I get a Paella?" I asked. I handed her my menu. She wrote that down. "Can I get the Gazpacho?" He asked. "Anything for you." She flashed a wink. She strutted away. He gagged. "How can women be so desperate? I just turned nineteen!" My eyes soften. 'When?" I asked. "Um. Last week. On Friday." Oh when I was suspended and mourning over Billy's death. "Happy birthday." I said. "What do you want?" I asked. I had absolutely nothing to offer him. I was waiting for him to say nothing, that our friendship was enough instead he said the complete opposite. "I want a kiss on the mouth." I gawked at him. He's kidding. Right? He pointed to his lips a wicked smile playing on his lips. No. He's not. I leaned to him. Our eyes locked. His eyes they were so familiar. He grabbed the back of my neck and crushed our lips together. The table didn't matter anymore between us. He pulled me to him and I sat on his lap. I tangled my fingers in his red locks pulling him closer. He bit my lip pulling it back and letting a sexy growl escape his lips. I smiled. I opened my mouth and invited his tongue in my mouth. His kiss was familiar. I kissed him before. I moaned. He titled my head back and trailed kisses down my neck. I gasped. He bite softly on my neck. This was so wrong. Yet it felt so right. I was going to go crazy. My breath was shallow. I felt the necklace that Kid Flash pulse. Kid Flash… I pushed Wally away. "Happy Birthday." I said between breaths. I got up and went back to my seat. At the moment the women came back with our food. "Enjoy." She said seductively. Wally ignored her and kept looking at me. His blue eyes were dilated. I looked down blushing. I ate my food quietly. I felt horrible. How did I forget about Kid Flash? I looked away. And Billy? How can I be happy when it was my fault? I finished eating and took a sip of my drink. Even this is disgusting. I heard a scream in the distance. I turned and saw the entire buildings windows shatter "Nessie!" Wally yelled. It was too late. Someone tackled me to the ground. I rolled back. I realized that we were at the top floor of a ten-foot restaurant. I never realized until now. I looked up and saw Rose looking down at me. Her eyes were a glowing red, yet it looked like she was fighting herself. "Help me. It hurts." She whispered, her hands wrapped around my throat. A huge explosion went off. I struggled to free myself. I saw a blonde girl who was laughing in the distance. "Rose stop it!" I hissed. I couldn't breath. The corner of my eyes started darken. "Jinx. It's Trigon. He wants you." She grabbed me by the neck. I clawed at her. I was going to die! I looked down. I was dangling out of the building. The fall was not pretty. My eyes glowed. Hex her! Come on. "I'm sorry." I yelled. She dropped me aside and was sent flying. I took in deep breaths taking as much oxygen as I could. "Vanessa! Vanessa are you ok?" I heard Wally. I saw him weakly walk away from the disastrous room. He was cut up and bruised. "Wally." I saw the blonde girl walk to me. I didn't recognized her but Wally looked horrified. She had dark blue eyes. They glowed Yellow and she smirked darkly. "Someone is expecting you." She hissed. She snapped her fingers. A huge piece of dirt levitated. She manipulates Rocks. "Terra No!" Wally yelled. She aimed it at me. It hit me. I was falling with nothing to stop my fall. I screamed. I lifted my fingers. I saw Wally run to the edge. He screamed. Tears burned around the corner of my eyes. I never said Goodbye.

* * *

I gasped for air. I looked around. Fire danced around me. A trail of blood surrounded me. I felt weak. Extremely weak. "Took you longer than expected." Trigon appeared clearing up the fire. I was laying on a bed. "Did I die?" he snorted and laughed. "No. Not yet. I saved you from your death at the last minute. You did suffer the huge impact." He touched his lips. I touched mine. I looked at my fingers. There was crimson blood on them. "I don't understand? What was the point of that? You could have done something less horrific!" I screamed. "Yes. I could. However, you weren't exactly Jinx at that moment. You were what's your name again? Oh, that's right. Vanessa." He sat on the bed and looked at me. "I could keep you here forever. I could set the world on fire and call it rain, my love. I am capable of so many things. I could show you such much more than just power." I looked away. My breath was shallow. I felt pain everywhere. I should be dead. I shouldn't be here. "Where is my body at? I know it's not here." His eyes soften. "Don't worry. Your generator didn't break. You are still Vanessa. You are currently in a hospital. You almost died if it weren't for my blood. My power." He touched my lips and swiped a bit. He licked his fingers. His Blood. I hugged myself. "I want to wake up now." He sighed. "I'll change your mind eventually." He said. He snapped his fingers and than everything become a darkness. I saw a light up ahead. I went for it.

This time I woke up to the sound of beeping. My body was in so much pain. I looked around. There was no one here. I forced myself to sit

* * *

up. I looked at my hands. They were scarred and horrible but still tan. My bracelet still was on my hand and their was no damage to it. How did I not die? The door opened and I saw Wally come in. "You are awake!" he came over to me and embraced me. I couldn't hug him back even if I wanted to. "should I still be asleep or something." He frowned. "You almost died twice. You been in a coma for two weeks." Two Weeks! Rouge is definitely going to kill me. What the fuck? How the fuck did it seem like I was with Trigon for five minutes. No wonder why he said it took me longer than expected. Damn asshole. He definitely played his cards right. "I really want to go home." I pushed the blankets off me and stood up. I winced at the slight pain. Definitely broke something. "You should be in bed." He said harshly pushing me down. I groaned in annoyance. "Im fine Wally. I don't need you to baby me around." He glared at me. "You fell off a ten foot drop. How the hell do you expect me not to worry?" I looked at him glaring. "That was a fun experience. One that I'm not going to repeat, but I'm fine. Im alive and you should be worrying about yourself." I got up. Trigon's blood was taking effect on me. I felt a bit of my strength come back. I stretched. "I don't understand. You should be dead. No one could have survived that fall. Than wake up two weeks later like nothing happened." That's' understandable I'm not exactly human. And because Trigon saved me. whatever he did. "I'm different." I grabbed the clothes that were on the chair. I went inside the bathroom and changed. I looked like a monster. My hair was tangled and I had dark circle under my eyes. There were nasty bruises on my body. I changed quickly and washed my face. I went out to see the doctor, Wally and of course Artemis outside. "Miss. Smith I recommend another few days. You did fell of a building." I rolled my eyes. "No thank you. Exit please?" I asked darkly. He shook his head. "Take a left and keep going." I smiled and walked out. "Are you crazy! You should be in bed. You have a crack rib!" Wally yelled. I touched my Rib. I felt no pain. "Either way I am going home." I took out my phone and dialed Red's number. He answered on the second ring. "Are you Ok? I heard what happen. I tried to visist you but the redheaded asshole wouldn't let me see you." He said in a rush. "Come pick me up. I'm sick of so much white." He stayed quiet. "You should stay a bit longer." I threw my hands in the air. Men! "Did you forget that I heal ten times more faster than any normal human. Pick me up or I will kill you." He laughed. "On my way." I hung up. I was pulled back and looking into Wally's eyes. "Are you a Metahuman?" he asked. I saw Artemis eyes widen. I bite my lip. I could lie to him but that would be cruel. I looked down. "I can do so much more than just survive a fall. I swiped my lips and pressed it to his lips. I let a small electrical current pass between us. I turned and ran and continued. I went outside and saw Brandon pull up. I climbed inside the car. I saw Wally looking at me. Artemis was with him shouting something. "You look terrible Pinky." I rolled my eyes. "Drive." He laughed and pushed on the gas. I transformed back to me. "How bad was the fall?" he asked. I glared at him. "I don't remember much of it. I'm surprised I made it out alive." He whistled. "You have no idea how Rouge is. She is furious. She sent a hunt for Terra's head. The blonde who pushed you out the window." Oh. Damn. I leaned back. "Did anyone miss me?" I said teasing him. "Oh yea. The whole villain world was wondering what happened to you. Especially in the clubs. They thought you turned. You have made a huge impact after killing slade. Not only that your lover was up and down looking for you." I blushed. "I hate you." He rolled his eyes. Kid Flash worried about me. We arrived to the Hive tower. I kissed his cheek. "Call you later Ok?" I said. He nod. I got out and went in. I was hugged by Gizmo and than the rest. "We were so scared. We thought you died." Gizmo said. I hugged the small boy closer. I can't leave my family behind. These boys grew on me. They need me just as much as I need them. "If Rouge ask for me tell her I'm showering." They nod. I went to my room and took a long and relaxing shower. I made sure to heal in the process. I felt a stinging pain but it was gone. I got out and changed into a black dress and boots and dried my hair. I looked at the mirror. Wow. I look amazing. Not. I went outside and saw Rouge. She smiled sat the sight of me. "I assume Vou are better. The last time I saw Vou, Vou were dying." She came to see me? "As Rebecca Smith?" She said. Oh. Vanessa Smith Mother. "Yea I'm better. I finished healing." She smirked. "Good." She turned and left. I looked after her. What is her problem?

* * *

Wally Pov.

I starred at the celling. I couldn't stop thinking about Vanessa. The kiss. It was amazing. One that I would never forget for sure but it was so familiar. I know for a fact that I never kissed her before. Yet I feel like I kissed her plenty times before. Than her falling. I saw the horror, the sadness the pain in her eyes. She fell like she was hoping someone would save her. She reached for me. I used my powers to run to her but it was too late. She suffered most of the impact but I managed to catch her head before she killed herself. It wasn't enough. I should have know she was a metahuman. Her strength. She was incredibly strong. Not only that, no normal human would have survived that fall. Than Jinx disappeared for two weeks. I tried to look for her, I even grabbed Gizmo. He shook his head but he was crying. Is Jinx… Dead? I shook my head. I refuse to believe she is. She can't be dead right? I feel like I'm cheating on Jinx. I love her right? But all I think about is Nessie now. My heart is torn between two women. One is completely mine and the other may or may not like me and has a special relationship with the rat face Brandon. I groaned into the pillow. Why is life a piece of shit. I got up. I need to get out. I left the tower. I realized that I was in my normal clothes. I ended up at the park. I looked at the sky. I saw a figure in the distance. I cocked my head to the side. "Jinx."

* * *

Jinx pov.

I needed to breathe. I went out for a walk. "Are you not happy to be back as yourself." Trigon said in my head. I groaned. "Go away." I arrived to the park. I saw a figure there. My eyes widen. Wally. I sat down on a bench and looked up. There were millions of stars. "Nice view." He said. I looked at him. Brave boy. Of course, he doesn't know that I am Nessie. Vanessa. Shit that nickname is stuck. "Of course it is. The stars is, were… my escape ." I remember looking at them from Calore. They were much bigger from Calore. More brighter and more dangerous. He came over to sit by me. "I hope you won't Hex me." I gave him a dirty look. He was handsome in the dark and I soften. "I won't." He nod. "Can I get advice? Girl advice. I'm struggling with an internal conflict." I nod soften. "Im attracted to two girl. Both are amazing. They make my heart pound but I dont know who I want anymore." My heart stopped. I'm in the same situation. I wonder who the two girls are. "I would say choose the girl who you thought about later. If you fell in love with her, it was because the first girl wasn't enough. The first girl would want the same. It's horrible being in a one sided relationship." I remember exactly what the pain is. Noah made me feel like a pile of shit. But I found someone better.

* * *

Wally Pov.

Choose Nessie over Jinx? If only Jinx knew, I was Kid Flash. She wouldn't be telling me this. She would be hurt. I looked at her. She was biting her lip. I notice a bruise on her neck. What exactly happened to her? "What if the first girl needs me and the other one is someone who I so happened to fall?" Her eyes widen. "Let me ask you a question. Who do you love more?" I frowned. I never thought about that. A small pout was on Jinx's lips. She was beautiful. To beautiful. It hurt thinking that if I were to choose over one or the other. Jinx would be the one to hurt me the most. I loved this girl. I knew that already. I just wished she knew who I was exactly. "The first one." She smiled. "There you go. You should worry about her and her only." I really wanted to kiss her. Why is someone so smart so blind? I grabbed her chin and pressed her lips to mine. I felt her stiffen. I looked at her. She was shocked. "How can you be so blind Jinx?" I whispered. I got up and turned to leave. "What do you mean?" She yelled. I turned around. She was in front of me and kissed me. I was taken back in shock. "I'm not blind Wally West." I sighed in disappointment. "Bye Jinx." I turned to leave. Why can't she know I am Kid Flash. My life would be complete.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

He kissed me. I touched my lips. He looked at me as if I should know exactly he really is. I had a good guess. Yet if they were the same person, I wouldn't be so confused. Wally West are you Kid Flash? If you are than you must have met Vanessa and me. I wish I could tell you I was her. But I have to know if you are Kid Flash first. I turned around and was in front of two black eyes. "Madame Rouge." She looked at me and than the form of Wally West. "That boy is familiar don't you agree?" I swallowed. "Tomorrow I vant vou to destroy the Teen Titans. I Vant all of them gone especially the Vone vou are so fond of. Kid Flash is his name? If not than I vill personally kill vone of vour team members." I stiffened. I looked down. Wally West you better not be Kid Flash. Not right now. You will die…

* * *

Wally Pov.

"Wally there has been an attack. Get you butt up!" Robin yelled. I quickly got up and changed. "Who is it?" I asked. He gave me a sad look. "Rouge and Jinx." My throat dried up. I went out and joined the other Titans. "We believe that Rouge is forcing Jinx. One of the victims claimed that Jinx was being abused every time she failed to kill a victim." Raven said dryly. "Let's go." I said. We arrived to the scene. Rouge looked at us in amusement. "Remember what I said Jinx. Fail to do as I'm told and one of them goes." Jinx looked at her hands. She let a miserably sob escape her lips. "I understand!" She yelled. She looked at us. There was no emotion in her eyes. she lifted her hands up. "Run!" Robin yelled. We scattered. In the moment a dark fire surrounded the place. It lifted up and began to surround us. We were all in a circle of fire with no way out. "Kill them Jinx." Rouge yelled. I saw her run toward Beastboy. Beastboy shifted to a tiger and ran to her. It was a horrific fight. Beastboy was nothing compared to her brutal strength. I ran to her and grabbed her. "Stop it jinx!" I yelled. She kicked me and slammed her fist against my cheek. I stumbled back. Robin decided to attack her next. All she had to do was hex him a total of ten times in a row was on the ground moaning in paralyzed pain. Cyborg than attacked. Jinx jumped in the air and kicked him. She didn't even use her powers. He went down quickly. A raven swooped down to Jinx. Jinx stopped it and send it back to Raven. Starfire and her were together at the moment and they went down. She turned to me. "I am so sorry." She ran to me. I moved at the way and grabbed her wrist. I flipped her over. She moaned in pain. "I don't understand Jinx. Why are you doing this?" She looked at me. "Please take that away. I can't bear to watch you die." She whispered. She kicked me. I flew back. The fire disappeared. Rouge was looking at us in amusement. Jinx straddled me and grabbed my wrist. No. No. No! Electricity coursed throughout my body in painful waves. I winced and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I felt like I was about to die. She let me go and got up. Jinx…

* * *

Jinx Pov.

"I've done enough damage! You kill them!" I yelled at rouge. Her eyes narrowed. "I've never asked that. Fine I'll start with the Kid Flash." My eyes widen. "Stop not him, please not him." Rouge smirked at me. "vou love that boy don't you? vou are pathetic. I'll kill him!" She outstretched her hand. I hexed her. "Now!" I yelled at Raven. I warned her ahead of time before any damage was done. A black light surrounded them. They were gone. Rouge screeched. "Stupid girl!" She screamed. She grabbed me by my neck and lifted me by my neck. "One job. Vou vill pay."

* * *

She dragged me to the tower. She called for all the Hive to line up. They look as if they just woke up. They didn't expect anything at all. They were alert when they saw me at the mercy of Rouge. "Vatch Jinx." With her other hand she inserted her hand inside the heart of Mammoth. Rouge heart made it to the other side of Mammoth. She brought her hand back and held his heart. I screamed. The rest of them screamed in horror. Mammoth fell back lifeless eyes looking at me. I screamed again. Tears poured down my cheeks. She shoved the heart into my chest. "This is vour fault. Vour fault Jinx." She dropped me and laughed. I crawled to mammoth. My fault. I cried harder. " _ **Monster."**_ I Yelled. She laughed even harder. "I am no monster. The only monster is vou Jinx. Vou are no Goddess vou are a monster." She hissed and turned to leave. "I hate you. I wont ever forgive you!" I screamed. Gizmo dropped to his knees. He shook Mammoth. See-more punched the wall. Kyd looked at me. "I quit." He whispered in my head before he vanished. I screamed again. I'm sorry Mammoth. So sorry that I choose Kid Flash over you.

* * *

Brotherblood Pov.

"She is coursing with so much Hatred. The time is coming I need the other jewel." I hissed at Rouge. "I just killed two of them. I have three more." She said in a thick accent. I shook my head. Her demonic blood is winning. This is too perfect. She needs to suffer more. "Who does she love the most?" She licked her lips. "Kid Flash. I've already figured out vho he is. Wally West the perfect man." She said. Wally West… "Make sure to tear them apart. Jinx must feel so much hatred." Rouge nod. "The time vill come love. Let her have some fun before ve use her." I smiled. "If we must."


	21. Run Away

Disclaimer:

Hey guys I'm back!

I am so sorry I took forever. I have new classes this semester and I had to study for quizzes in the first week of the semester *Yawn*

Not only that, everyone keeps telling me to take Spanish because well I know Spanish fluently. Like, "Dios mio why the fuck do I need Spanish when I'm so good at it?! Everyone is shocked that I'm taking French. I need a challenge. I already conquered English. Hell, they want me to take AP in Junior. Though I love Spanish so much it is hilarious when my friends are confused when I speak it

I also drowned my phone in the worst possible way. It happened yesterday.

I shall never forget that day. I got a new phone and I absolutely love it.

So… this story is about to end. *Everyone cries with me*

I might not write any more teen titans and write book theme fanfiction such as Red Queen or the Mortal Instruments. Though I'm debating whether or not I want to write a StarfirexRobin fanfiction and than a RavenxBeastboy one. Not sure yet.

I know I said that wally and jinx will find out their secrets but I couldn't so I promise that I will for the next chapter.

Please support my story by leaving me a wonderful review.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Wally Pov.

I sat up. I saw Raven step back a little she had her hands outstretched to me and a black glow was illuminating them. "Good you are awake." I blinked a couple of times. I was shirtless that was the first thing I notice. "You know if you wanted me to take off my clothes, you could have just asked?" I said with a raised eyebrow. She snorted. "I should have let Jinx kill you." I laughed. Everything came back to me. I sighed. I looked at my chest. There were crazy lighting bolt streaks going down my neck all around my right part of my chest and wrapping around my right arm. It was beyond freaky. "What the fuck…" Raven smirked. "Jinx marked you Wally. I tried to heal your wounds but that is a waste of time. They wont go away as much as I tried." I traced over the lightning streaks. "Will they heal eventually?" she shook her head. "No." I groaned. "How did we get out. I was pretty much sure that Rouge was going to end me." "Jinx contacted me, warning me that this was going to happen. I choose to believe her. She did the most damage on you though. The rest got off easy. I portal us here before Rouge could kill any of us. She most really Love you if she warned me." I flushed. I didn't want to talk about my love life with her. She wasn't exactly the one I would run to if I had a messy breakup. I prefer Star. I laid back down and closed my eyes. "I need to see Jinx." She scoffed and I heard the door slam to my bedroom. My eyes snapped open. Was it worth Saving me Jinx? Why did you do it?

* * *

Raven Pov.

Those lightning streaks they weren't normal. I felt something demonic about them but I didn't tell Wally. Maybe it was just me. "Raven." I looked up and saw Beastboy leaning against my bedroom door. I looked down. That's right Terra's alive. We argued about it after the girl, Vanessa's fall. I begged him to not go after her to stay with me. I never beg. "Move." I hissed. He would never choose me. Never. I'm not as flawless and beautiful as her. "I won't move until you and me talk." He said tightly. I clenched my fist. Why am I not good enough? Why her? She betrayed him. "I said Move!" I yelled. My blood boiled. I was about to send him flying before I felt his hand on my cheek. His green eyes locked with my purple eyes. I swallowed. I hate human emotions. They always make me vulnerable. Weak. "I won't ever leave you Raven. Why can't you trust me?" He said. His voice was tight with emotions. There was pain in his eyes. Not for me. At least half for me and the rest for the blonde beauty. "You still love her." There I said the words that have been killing me. He looked down and flinched. He does. I pushed his hand away and floated to my room. I don't want him to see my pain. My tears. "Raven wait." He said. My hand hovered on the knob. If I go in, it will be over. If I turn, I will cry for the second time in my life. Damn emotions. I turned back to Beastboy. "I pity her now. I can't live in a world that you would turn away from me. From us Raven." I swallowed. I floated to him and kissed him first. Please don't leave. I don't want to feel alone anymore. He hugged me tighter. "Terra doesn't own my heart, Raven. You do." I looked up at him. "Shut up Beastboy." I said smiling.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I looked at the Vanity. Mammoth's blood was all over me. I collapsed on the ground and let angry tears stream down my cheek. "Jinx!" A sharp voice in my head screamed. I wiped my tears away. Who was that? "Help Me!" It screamed again. Kyd Wykkyd! I ran out of my room. "Rouge! I screamed. Traitors are killed. Nobody leaves the criminal world alive. Not unless you are Red, X. Kyd screamed again and than it died again. I turned to Rouge's office. I burst in. Kyd's lifeless eyes looked back at me. Rouge wasn't in here. I dropped to my knees. No one leaves just like that. "Oh my god. Please no." I touched him but he burst into black ashes. The only thing that remained was his black blood. Why? Why are humans so heartless?

* * *

Brotherblood Pov.

"You killed the emo kid didn't you?" I hissed. Rouge examined her nails. There was blood caked on her body. "And the bigger man?" I screamed. She didn't flinch. It was fine that Billy died, and his death was avenged but that all three boys are gone that was a huge blow. "Vou would not understand." I really wanted to this woman. I was sick of her already. Patience Sebastian. This woman will soon hear her last.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

"Let's run away Gizmo, See-more." I whispered. See-more paled. He shook his head. "No way Jinx. Kyd lost his life because of it. Gizmo bite his lip. "I will." He said. I smiled. "Come on than." He nod. See-more gave me a disapproving look. "I wont tell anyone, just don't drag me into this mess." I nod. I went into my room and only took my backpack with sketchbook and books. I went to grab my Adonis but it was not longer where I put it. I searched for it everywhere but it wasn't anywhere. Rouge. I didn't have time. I went out. Gizmo was already waiting outside for me. We fled the place. We acted like nothing was wrong and than ran as if our life depended on it. "What will we do now Jinx?" Gizmo said. I looked at him. "Become what we were most afraid of." He smiled. He became a beautiful boy over the years. I bet if he wasn't adopted into the villainous world he would be the most handsome and smartest boy in Jump City. "Jinx!" I turned and stopped. Kid Flash. He embraced me. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nod. I glanced at Gizmo. Gizmo smirked. "Oh. I see." He looked away and started humming. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. "Running away genius. Because we definitely don't want to end up like Mammoth and Kyd." Kid Flash frowned. "What happened to them?" I looked down. "They were killed because I saved you and the other Titans. Are you ok?" I asked quickly. His eyes widen. He covered his face. "I am so sorry Jinx. I… I don't want to see you suffer." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" I repeated. He looked at me again. "I was scarred. Lightning streaks are on my body. I didn't receive no damage." He pulled his suite back to show me the scars. I clenched my teeth and looked away. "I am so sorry" he shrugged. "They are nothing compare to what you are suffering." I looked back at him. "Can you take Gizmo with you? I don't want him to be Rouge's next victims. I need to see Red." He sucked his breath in. "Jinx I…" I held a finger up. "I do not love him. I need his assistance. Rouge stole my Ruby. I need my ruby. Red X is the only one who can help me. Please do me this favor." He looked at me. Gizmo snorted. "Don't I get a say in this Jinx?" Gizmo said. I ignored him. "Fine. Just please find me at the park at sunrise." He kissed my cheek. He was gone with Gizmo in seconds. I sighed. I looked at the sky. Time is ticking. I rolled my shoulders. I'm tired of being the little vulnerable freak. I need to show that bitch who's crown she is trying to take.

* * *

Starfire Pov.

I was pinned my Robin's body. I smiled in the kiss. I felt a strong wind and than someone chock. "Please don't fuck in the couch. I just ate tacos." I screamed. I sat up and pulled my shirt down. I saw Wally biting into a taco with Gizmo. He held another taco and amusement was in his eyes. "Kid Flash!" Robin yelled. Kid Flash glanced at Gizmo and they started laughing. "What is he doing here?" Robin yelled at him. "Well you see. I really loved tacos. And he does too. So boom we best friends now. Woahhh. Wait until he meets Cyborg. Inseparable!" Robin growled. "Not how you two became pals. Why is he here?" He yelled. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Patience." I whispered. He took a deep breath. "I would have been killed if I stayed. Because Jinx decide to save your ass Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd are dead." My mouth dried. Dead. Gizmo eyes teared up. He wiped his tears away. "I don't want to die. I lost my family. I only have Jinx." I got up and hugged him. "I am so sorry." I whispered. I looked back at robin. He soften at the smaller boy. "We will protect you.' Robin said.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I chocked on my Taco. I was confused by Robin's bluntness. I was shocked. He never offered sheltered to anyone. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I wonder where Raven and Beastboy were. And Cyborg of course but it felt off that Robin And starfire where here. They were about to do the nasty on the couch. I snickered. Robin can deny it all he wants but I done many girls in my life I could literally see the word Sex in the air. Not really but it was funny. I sat down. I was worried about Jinx. I went to my room changed quickly than came back. Cyborg came out and he was talking to Gizmo like nothing was bewtween them. Gizmo saw me and his eyes widen. "Wally?" He yelled acussing. I raised an eyebrow. How did he know my name? "Yea. That's me. I wonder where you heard my name though." He shook his head. "Jinx talks about you nonstop. "Ugh Wally West gets on my nerves but I fucking love his ass. I would die if I dont see his pretty ass. Does he like Artemis more than me? Am I ugly? If so why hasn't Wally ever asked me out on a date? I want to feel normal for once." Not only does she say that she draws you multiple times. I would sometimes go to her room and take out her sketchbook. The first pages are filled with roses and unicorns and than the rest is uhh Kid Flash and You. Now I see. Both of you are the same person." Jinx talked about me. But technically the only two times she has seen me like this is the Rose incident and the park. Jinx knows me? Much less, she goes to school. "Who is she at school?" Gizmo shook his head. "That is not my story to tell. It is hers. It is her secret. I groaned. That isn't fair. I want to know everything about Jinx. "How long has she been drawing me?" I asked. As Wally, not long, a few months ago. As Kid Flash since wet first fought. She literally hugged the life out of me. She was claiming how handsome and uhh sexy you are and that if you ever asked her out she would leave and live the life she always wanted. When Rouge found out, she brainwashed her into hating you. Jinx ended up dating Red X who was a leader of the Brotherhood before he committed treason. He left her. Jinx of course heartbroken hated anything that could destroy you. Looks to me that you stole her heart again, and Red X lost." He seemed to pause. "Come to think of it. She never stopped loving you. She just tried to forget her feeling by using Red X. Jinx was always the best actor, and yet only the other five of us knew how she longed to be with you. You just never said the words." I swallowed. The moment I set my eyes on her, I fell completely and utterly in love. I knew I moved on to fast. After Artemis I thought it was over but the titans saved me and told me to join them. I remember that day clearly.

* * *

5 YEARS BACK (Wally is fourteen)

"Artemis!" I screamed. Her face was emotionless. She didn't even bother helping me. "Artemis please you can't leave me." I screamed again. The weight of the roof was on me. The entire building came down on me. I was alone. The rest of the other Hero's that were solo were killed immediately. "I longer love you. You never cared about me when we were together. I found a true man who values me as a woman. You were just a pathetic toy I got bored of really quick." She withdrew her bow and set an arrow. Her eyes clouded with hatred. I felt my heart shattered. I would have gave up everything to see her smile. She was my life. The very reason why I decide to stand up a little higher and fight the villains. I realized that this was a trap. To kill off every superhero at once. Except Artemis was going to kill me. Tears welled up in my eyes and they were streaming down my face. "Damn it Artemis I love you! Why? What does Slade have that I don't?" I screamed. Her eyes clouded more. "Attention. He only ever looks at me. You never did that." She hissed. "Artemis." I saw the man the took my girl. He was dressed in armor. He had cold black eyes and dark curly hair. He was tan and scarred but still managed to look good. He was older probably in his late twenties or early thirties. Artemis left me for an older man. Sweet words. She fell for sweet words. "The all famous Kid Flash. Wally West the most heart throbbing boy on campus. Such a shame you left yourself vulnerable. Don't worry my boy. No one will miss you. Kill him my love." I watched as he kissed her. She greedily kissed him back. He left and Artemis turned back to me. "I will never be sorry for what I'm about to do." She pulled her string back and shot. Pain was all I felt. I felt tears stream down my face. I never felt so much pain in my life. I wish life were different. But it is not. No one will care if I die. Darkness played at the corner of my eyes. I coughed up blood. Where did she aim? Why am I not dead yet? I want to die. I lost her. I lost the woman who I wanted everything with. "Wally!"

I woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor. I sat up and bumped heads with someone. "Ow." I blinked a couple of times. I was starring into green eyes. They were big and beautiful completed with dark spiky eyelashes. She had dark straight red hair that reached her lower asset. She was tall and curvy in all the right places and her skin was a tan orange as if she sprayed tan herself. She was beautiful. "Hi! I'm Starfire! Nice to meet you!" She outstretched her hand and I took it. "Um Wally West." Her eyes widen. "Oh I knew that already. We saved you. You almost died if it were not for friend Raven." She pointed to something. I slowly turned. A girl with a hooded cloak was looking down. She pulled her hood down. She was slender with pale skin. Her hair was long and straight. She had purple eyes that held no emotion. She looked Goth or Emo yet she was still gorgeous. She radiated with beauty in a dark way. "Raven." She said nodding. "How do you know me?" I asked. "Your uncle. He is um a friend of Robin's mentor. We heard of an attack and your uncle realized that you were one of the victims that were suppose to die that night. We rushed to save the ones that were to be killed. We only found you." I swallowed. I should have died. I let tears slide down my face. I wiped them away. I can't believe I am crying. Starfire threw her arms around me. "I am so sorry for what Artemis did to you." I couldn't talk. Much less move. I was pathetic. I deserved to die.

Months passed. I met the other titans. I befriended Richard (Or Robin as he likes to call himself) the most. I met Garfield (Beastboy) and Victor (Cyborg) after. Starfire gave me advice and I really like her the most. She was a good friend. Raven gave me powerful wisdom. She told me no girl was worth my pain and tears if they didn't value me. She told me another girl will come into my life and she will make me long for her. She also told me that she suspected that Artemis would receive the punishment she deserves. I said nothing. Robin trained me harder with the rest. He finally decided to let me go on my first mission. I would never forget that day.

"Attack. No mercy. They stole money from the bank!" Robin yelled. We yelled our ''Yes sir!" and ran to our position. The first to come out was a big guy with ginger hair and black eyes. He looked about eighteen. He growled in anger. The next was a scrawny guy with a red jumpsuit. He coward behind the bigger guy. The next one was an African American boy with a huge eye as a mask. He crossed her arms over his chest. Than came a smaller boy who looked ten or six. He was bald and he looked pissed. The next one was a dark cloak guy who radiated off dark energy. I expected another guy to come out. Instead, the ground shook. A row of pink fire took place as a carpet and a girl came out. She was gorgeous. She was paler than Raven. Her skin was a creamy snow. Her hair was a halo pink that was held up in twin horns and a black rubber band held them up. Her catlike eyes were a bright pink. She wore a witch black dress with purple and black tights and five-inch high heel boots. Her hands glowed pink. "Did you really just stop? Get rid of them!" She screamed. The other guys scarred ran to us and started fighting. I Ran to her and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widen. "How did you do that?" She whispered. "Do what?" I said smirking. "Get here!" She shrieked. "I'm faster than light and sound. I am the fastest boy alive." She struggled to get out of my grip. "Who the hell are you? Get your hands off of me!" "I call myself Kid Flash. But you can call me papi." I had no idea why I started to flirt with her but it came naturally. I liked her. Her eyes widen and her cheeks blossomed into a bright red blush. "No way." She hissed. Her eyes glowed and I was sent flying. "I call that a Hex." I felt electricity coursing down my veins. It hurt like a bitch but damn this girl was easy to intimidate. I sat up. "What is your name Pinky?" Her eyes darken. She stomped her foot on the ground. "My name is not Pinky!" She screeched. Pink magic exploded. My eyes widen and I dodged out the way. We kept fighting. Well more like me avoiding her attacks. I dragged her further until I stopped. I was tired. She smirked. "So, when will you tell me your name Princess?" I asked smiling. Her eyes narrowed. "You are about to die and all you care about is my name? Are you stupid?" She yelled. I gave her a flirty grin. "Yesh…" She rolled her eyes. "Jinx Calore. Now prepare to uff!" I grabbed her waist and took her down. I straddled her hips and looked down at her. She screamed. "No fair you piece of shit! Get the fuck off me!" I smirked. She was cuter up in person. I licked my lips. "Why is someone so beautiful so feisty. You should be locked up in a castle, Princess." Her eyes narrowed. "I will destroy you Kid Flash." It brought a smile to my lips. "Look forward to it." She struggled again before she calmed down. Exhaustion took over the petty girl. She was really skinny and yet she had curves. "How come I never seen you before?" Her eyes locked with mine. "I'm not from around here." Her eyes closed and than I saw her Ruby pulse. It looked like a heart. "Get off me!" She yelled. She started struggling again. Her hands lit up. "Tsk Tsk Jinx." I heard the police cars closing in. "I refuse to believe I lost!" She screamed. I smiled. "Just form the look of you. Jail will not hold you back. You are an icy fire." I heard the police come in. "Handcuffs officer?" I asked. He handed me the handcuffs. I pulled her hands behind her and handcuffed her. She growled and started shouting profanities at me. I knew that Jail would not hold her back. That's exactly why I did it. She glared at me. "I will make your life a living hell Kid Flash." She hissed. I blew her a kiss. She was taken away but not before she took two officers with her. She was eventually drugged. She was going to give me hell. Ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about her. She came back and this time she won.

Plenty of times. Eventually she lost her younger look. Her hair had grown out of the horn pigtails and it reached all the way to her lower asset. She wore a tight black dress and even higher high heels. She became Jump City's beauty. Everywhere she turned everyone would bow down to her. She was witty and quick. Smarter than the most smartest person alive. Things sparked between us. It was sexual, a chemistry than both of us couldn't deny. We were always so close to kissing but than Robin or one of the Hive members would interrupt. I know she felt what I felt. Yet I was always afraid. She was a villain and I was a hero. After all Artemis destroyed me and she was once a hero.

* * *

I sighed. I would have given up everything just to be with her. I fell completely and fully in love with her. She was mine. Only mine. "Wally? Are you listening?" Gizmo yelled. I turned. "What? What did you say?" He rolled his eyes. "Rouge won't stop until she kills me and Jinx. Value her. Jinx is no ordinary women. She was once Vulnerable and than she picked herself up again. She is again vulnerable. Do not destroy the last innocent part of her heart." I swallowed. It would kill me if I did.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

The clouds darken. Thunder roared. It was not raining yet but it was getting colder and much windier. I walked faster my heels clicking on the ground. I was going to kill Rouge. I just wanted my Adonis back. It was rightfully mine. By law whoever took it and wasn't royalty they would be beheaded or dehearted. I knocked on Red X's door. He answered on the third knock. He looked freshly showered. His eyes widen. "Jinx? Do you have any idea what the price for you is? Rouge wants you alive for more than 1.5 million. Everyone in the criminal world is looking for you!" He dragged me inside. His blue eyes were wide still. "I didn't know she wanted me alive." He threw his hands in the air. "What happened?" He hissed. "Billy was killed. And mammoth and Kyd were killed by Rouge. I ran away with Gizmo. I want to live with Kid Flash now. I want to kill Rouge myself. Not before, I get back my heart. She took my ruby. You are the only one who can help me." He swallowed. He buried his face in his hands. "You are asking for a suicide mission. Both of us will be killed." I nod. "I can't live without my ruby. Without out it I am a true fire. I won't go down until I burn out. I will die." He took my hands in his. "This is a bad idea Jinx." I looked down at our hands. "If I die, I want to die with the man who was one of the greatest persons I ever met. If we die than let's bring down the Brotherhood of Evil together." He smiled. "In a week from today we will break in. Stay low. I need to hear from the criminals a way to get in." I smiled. I hugged Brandon. "I love you." I said. Not in a lover way. In a brotherly and friendly way. He combed my hair. "I love you too Jinx."

* * *

See-more Pov.

I turned on my X-ray vision. I was going to find the ruby that Jinx failed to find. It was the only way for me to stay alive. My eye floated. I spotted a red object in a back yard. I touched ground and I started digging. I came across a ruby. It was huge but in it was a small hole no bigger than the size of a dime. I held it in the air. Rain started pouring down. Jinx you were the women who I wanted something with and yet you fell in love with Kid Flash. You are a pathetic and useless creature who deserves death. Many died in your name. I will live and be a leader of the Brotherhood of Evil and kill your precious Kid Flash. I turned around and the next thing I knew a sharp pain went through my chest. I looked up and saw Madame Rouge glaring at me. Blood trickled down my chin. "I followed vou here. Vou are no importance to me. Jophiel is in my hands now. It is time." She withdrew her hand back. I crumbled. I should have ran away. My heart was in her hands. Seconds. Dead seconds.


	22. Valentines Special

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Happy Valentines!**_

 _ **I decided to write this because we all need a break from death and losses. I wanted to write this for anyone who is in need of reading something cute. (If this is even cute)**_

 _ **I hope this isn't to much because I made sure I didn't go to far.**_

 _ **Anyways Read and leave a Review!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I drummed my nails against the couch as if that would help my condition. How dare Wally flirt with other girls when the best thing that has ever happened to him is waiting for him to recognize me as his fucking girlfriend and fucking Valentines? He is disgusting. "And than I was like, "With so much ugliness I think I make the world a better place with my beauty." He flashed a wink at Argent. She giggled and covered her face with her hair. I'm going to kill him. Kole gawked at him with lust filled eyes. I swore under my eyes. Raven floated to me. "That's your man right?" She said dully. "Not anymore! It's over Wally West." I screamed. I stomped to my room leaving a trail of my pink flames. He is the worst! How can someone be so…AGH! I fell on my bed. I buried my face in my hands. Fucking Dumbass. I wish I hadn't fallen for you. "Jinx! I'm sorry. Please open up Baby." I rolled my eyes. "Go away I don't want to see you!" I grabbed my sketchbook and my pencil. I began sketching something. I was disappointed at Wally. He never pays attention to me. I looked at my reflection in the compact mirror. What's wrong with me? Why am I not good enough? Is it because I was once a villain? I notice that i was drawing the outline of Wally's features. How can I unlove someone? Is that even a word? Ugh. "Jinx!" Wally yelled again. I groaned and got up. I threw open the door. He was dressed differently. He wore a red dress shirt with black pants and nice shows. He was blushing furiously. He held stuff out and handed it to me. It was a stuffed unicorn. A box of Hershey chocolates and a banquet of roses. Pink and red. I smiled. Of course, he knows my favorites. "And my chicken nuggets? I'm hungry." He smiled slyly. He was gone one second and than dapper. He held a bag of food in front of me. "They are foreign my lovely wife." I rolled my eyes. I let him in. I put the roses in a vase and the stuffed unicorn by me. I ate the food. He watched me with a special interest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just really wanted to know what girl's like I thought that flirting would give me the best answers." I cocked. He's stupid right? I swallowed and started giggling like an idiot. "I forgive you. I like food after all." He rolled his eyes. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. I melted in the kiss. I grabbed his neck and crushed ourselves together. I bite his lip drawing it back slightly. He growled and pushed me down on the phone. I squealed. He just covered me in his warm embrace. "I wont control myself Jinx. Tell me to stop." He whispered. Is he kidding me? What the hell? I'm not a kitten like Kole and the Argent bitch. (No offense but she flirted back with my man.) I'm naughty. I grabbed his shirt and began unbutton his shirt. He smiled in the kiss. "Bad Girl." I smirked. He pulled away only to rip my shirt off me and take his shirt off. "Was that necessary? I could have just taken it off if you asked." He rolled his eyes. His hands sneaked being my back and he unsnapped well…my bra. "Just shut up already Jinx. You are mine. I am yours. No one can change that. Not after what we went through." There was raw vulnerability in his tone. I caused him so much pain I felt bad. I pulled him closer. I could feel his heartbeat. "I hope the walls are soundproof. I'm going to scream." He barked back a laugh. "You have no idea pinky."

* * *

 _ **Happy Valentines day!**_


	23. Off with his head!

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hey guys it has been a long time to me. I hadn't been able to write in awhile because of school. I almost had a panic attack because I had to do a speech and I destroyed the other people who were going against me. Everyone tried to get me back but I clearly won lol.**_

 _ **I will try to finish the story but with my luck, I'll be surprised I even write the next chapter in a week.**_

 _ **I also wanted to tell you that this chapter is basically a preview of what will happen. Also to give you a warning, when I write a story no one has a happy ending. It takes them so much pain and torment for them to reach a happy ending and why should I make the character endure that? LMAO.**_

 _ **I hope you loved this chapter and don't forget to leave me a Review.**_

* * *

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _Jinx Pov._

I brushed my hair back and pulled my hoodie up. I couldn't be with Kid Flash if Rouge was looking for me. She would know that I am in the titan's tower. I saw Kid Flash waiting for me outside the titan tower. "How was it?" He asked. I shrugged. "He told me something that has me paranoid. Rouge is looking for me. I can't stay here."

I looked at him analyzing his reaction. He flinched. "Where will you go?" He asked. 'Rose. She is the only one that I could trust." I shivered at the thought of trusting someone other than myself and maybe Kid Flash. He sighed. "You are kidding right? No you're not." He sighed. "Fine. This is a bad idea but fine. It's for the best." I smiled. I hugged him. He hugged me back willingly.

* * *

Few days later

"You are the worst roommate ever Pinky." I threw a popcorn in the air and it landed it my mouth. Rose glared at me. I blew her a kiss. "You know we could be having sex and you would still say, "Oh Jinx you are terrible"! Lighten up. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. I suggest Sex?" I said with a straight face. Her cheeks flushed. "I am not going to fuck you Pinky. Kid Flash would kill me." I raised an eyebrow. So that's what's stopping her? I bite my lip from laughing. "You are stupid. You are just fucking with me aren't you? Ugh!" She turned and sat down. She was flushed red that only made me laugh harder. I told her that I was Vanessa a few days back. She didn't believe one word so I proved it to her. It was the most funniest reaction I had from her in a long time. "I am one hundred percent sure that Wally West is in love with you." She said. I swallowed hard. Of course I had a crush on that idiot too. But my feelings for Kid Flash are one hundred percent. I always hoped they were the same person. It would have been easier to accept. I can't accept that I was in love with two guys at the same time. "Do you like him?" She asked. I flushed. She smirked. "Just the reaction I wanted pinky. You do. You have it big time. Never thought I'll see the day when Jinxy is stuck between two guys." I stuck my tougnue out at her. She was such a bully. "Shut up Rose."

I was cautious of going back to school. I felt like I was being watched. I walked into class. I was tired beyond belief. I played with the necklace that Kid Flash gave to me. It sparkled like the Adonis. I lead myself to believe it was like the Adonis. Yet the ruby pulsed with power greater than Adonis. Was that even possible? A ruby as ordinary as this shouldn't have so much power? Is even normal? I sighed. "Nessie!" a voice sang. I looked up. Wally… He sat down beside me. "How are you?" he asked. I bite my lip. "Great." He gave me a puzzled look. He doesn't believe me. Oh well. I looked to the front of the class. The professor walked in and began teaching. I played with the necklace again. I really want to the Adonis back. Not on me just to reassure that I still have it. That bitch. How dare she take my belongings? I should have known. "Nessie?" I turned. Wally's eyes traveled down. I was about to call him a pervert when I I saw his eyes on my necklace. He grabbed it and pulled me closer to him. "Where did you get this?" He asked. Chocking! I pulled away from him. "I um…-" He turned it over. My eyes traveled down to the necklace. Engraved on it was two names that I never noticed. Jinx and Wally. I looked back at him. No… 'Oh my god!" We said at the same time.

"Miss Vanessa and Mr. West get out of my class if you think it is funny to disrupt my class." The professor yelled. She did not need to tell me twice. I was gone before Wally even got up. Kid flash and Wally? I was starting to guess but I was shocked still. Wally does not look like a superhero. He looks so normal. "You know you are trying to outrun the fastest guy alive right? I mean wherever you go I will be there in second's princess." Wally taunted. I turned around. "You are not Kid Flash!" "You know for a second I started to doubt myself that you were actually Jinx. Thanks for reassuring me that Vanessa Smith and Jinx Calore are the same person." I opened my mouth but I didn't have anything else to say. He got me. "Oh this is so weird." I shivered. I continued walking. I could know see the similarities between the two that not once did I ever get. Of course they were the same person. "Jinx!" He yelled. "You will not call me that here at school." I yelled while walking. I needed to get away. The next thing I knew was that I was grabbed harshly thrown to the wall my hands pinned above my head and Wally was kissing me. I melted into the kiss. He was amazing. How does he do that? He bite my lip. I pulled away before this could get out of hand. "You were here the whole time…" He said. I breathe hard. He let go of my wrist. They fell to the side and I looked up. How was I going to explain myself to him? It was impossible. Why did I even bother coming back to college when I ran away from the Hive? Wally was my only answer. "How? You look different. Your skin tone change. Your hair. Your eyes everything changed." He said. "A generator. It changes my appearance when I want to. It was the only way. I couldn't exactly come here if I looked like the real me." He took my hand and started to take me out. I didn't question him. I just followed. He took me to his car where I was forced to sit in the passenger's seat. "Why did you join here?" He asked. I shrugged. "Rouge wanted me to find a ruby. I never did. I decided to continue because well… I liked seeing your presence here. I was finally normal for once." He blushed a little. "Thank god you are the same person. I felt like I was falling for two different girls." I snorted. He had no idea that I felt the same way. "So if we weren't the same person who would you have picked?" His face flushed. "I was always going to pick the real you. I just was confused about Nessie. She uhh you gave me so much to offer." I twisted my wrist a bit and pressed the button on the generator to switch it off. I was back to the real me. Tired. Ugly. And exhausted. He sucked his breath in like he was not expecting that. "How do you feel about me being Kid Flash? I mean you are finally seeing the true me. Cocky. Confident and a huge flirt at school." I sighed. "To be honest I was more relived. I started to guess that you two were the same person but when I did find out it seemed unreal. I was falling for you as Wally when I was Vanessa. Yet I really like you as Kid Flash better. You saved me from that hell." He turned on the car without responding. I wondered if he was mad. "Jinx, Vanessa however you want to be called will you be my girlfriend?" I blinked a couple of times. "I thought we were already together?" I said. He laughed. "You didn't answer Jinx." I flushed. "Alright I'll be your girlfriend.

* * *

Wally Pov.

Instead of taking her to Rose's I took her to the Titan Tower. I wasn't Kid Flash to her anymore. I was Wally West. She looked ridiculous wearing Nessie's clothes. Than again, they were the same person. Nessie's clothes were bright and energetic. Jinx's clothes was dark and beautiful. I loved both sides to her. The bright blue dress and sandals made her look brighter. Her hand tighten around my hand. She bite her lip. She looked vulnerable. No longer confident. I pulled her closer to me. "Why are you so scared?" I asked. Her face flushed. "Because I turned good because of you. I let myself fall in love. My walls crumbled. I never thought that my greatest fantasies would come alive." She said. "What was your greatest fantasy?" I asked. She looked at me. "I had two. One was to be accepted. I'm a alien just like Star. Except I adapted more quickly. Calore is more advance that Earth and Tamara combined. The second one was for you to notice me. To save me from my demons. I always wanted to be with you. Yet you were always distant. You flirted with every girl. I would pay attention. You would flirt with Raven and Starfire and than flirt with me. I would be so angry and jealous. Than Rouge told me that, you were only using me to take down the Hive. I believed her and went out with Red X. He was amazing don't get me wrong but it was not the same. I wanted pure not corruptness." I felt a bit angry toward myself. I could have been with Jinx the entire time and yet I was stupid. "I will never hurt you Jinx." She leaned against me. I heard her inhale sharply. "Promise me that whatever happens you won't ever leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. If I were to die, I want to die in the arms of someone I love." I grabbed her and crushed my lips to her. "I won't ever let you go. You are my everything now." She smiled. We walked the rest of the way. By the , there was a box. It was a medium size box. It was nicely gift wrapped. I bend down. It reeked. Badly. There was a note there. I grabbed it. I opened it and read it, _"You took what belongs to me, and so I repay what belonged to her. This is for Jinx. Make sure she opens it~ R"_ I read out loud. Jinx came to me and bend down. Her hands lit up. She cut the tape and opened the box. Her scream rang around the entire island. Inside was the head of See-more, his heart which was drained of blood and his limbs. I swallowed hard. I grabbed Jinx and pulled her to me. She shouldn't have to see this. She screamed again. I held her tighter. Robin I know you heard that.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I couldn't. He wasn't suppose to die. He was never suppose to die. He choose to stay behind. Why? I cried harder and held on to Wally. "What is wrong?" I heard Robin yelled. I didn't turn to see him. I heard a scream from Starfire. A gagging sound from Cyborg. Beastboy's sharp scream. Even Raven small gasp. I felt myself get picked up. All I felt was the wind and than I was in a room. "I'll be right back Jinx." Wally said. I blinked back my tears and saw him leave, leaving a trail of red and yellow streaks. I screamed. See-More I will avenge you. I will avenge everyone I ever loved. "Do you have any idea who did this?" Trigon's voice rang around the room. "Rouge." I hissed. His dark laugh rang. "Humans are so evil. They are capable of everything. Wouldn't you like to see Rouge burn down? She is only human who controls a strong ability. You are not human Jinx. You are not capable of feeling Pity." I bite my lip and covered my ears. "Shut up. Leave me alone. You have not right on saying anything to me. You are not capable of loving much less giving advice." I hissed. Tears streamed down my face rapidly. "I'm incapable of loving a human, like Raven's mother. I am capable of loving a half demon half angel." He whispered seductively. "What the hell are you talking about? I never heard of that happening." He laughed. "You…" He whispered. Me? Me what? "Leave me alone." I whispered. I curled up into the bed. I didn't want to deal with him now. I no longer have the energy to do anything. "The rubies are together now Jinx. You messed up." He said. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Shut up!" I screamed.

Wally Pov.

"R stands for Rouge. It can only be her. There is no one in the world who hates Jinx as much as the bitch does." I hissed. Robin glared at me. He was dressed from head to toe in black. It was to protect him from the stench of death and to not leave any marks in case we find something in See-More's body. I was dressed similar. Robin told the other titans to turn the island upside down in case anything was suspicious. "What I don't understand is how Rouge found this place. Cyborg made sure that our island didn't show up in maps and he put a barrier up to make it look like this place isn't even here. What the hell." Robin snapped angrily. He took the body parts of the deceased and laid it out in a table. He took the heart. I tried hard not to gag. This is exactly why I would never become a doctor. "You see this. It was clearly torn out. You can see the torn parts of the veins and how someone squished it in anger. They drained the blood. I have no idea why they did that. What could it mean?" Robin said. I took it in my gloved hands. I did seem that way. "See-More heart was torn away from his body. So Rouge must have cut of his…um body parts to send to Jinx." Robin nodded. "There may have been a few seconds that See-More's brain was still working. He must have felt the pain. Saw his heart before his entire body stopped working. He witness the worst death any human could ever experience. He didn't deserve this and Jinx didn't deserve this. I do not want Gizmo to see this. While he was his family this is the level of death can traumatize a child his age." I laid the heart out. Robin put a towel on top of See-more's head. I'm so sorry that you didn't get to say sorry for all the wrong you've done. "Rouge must die. She doesn't deserve mercy." Robin gave me a disappointing look. "That would classify us into the same category as those animals. Rouge will be taken down. Only Jinx can decide what happens to her. Rouge killed her Family here on Earth." I looked up at the tower. He killed her Family. I never thought of the Hive as her family. "I'm going to protect her. I do not care if it kills me Richard…Jinx deserves so much. She is my everything."

Jinx Pov.

I heard the door open. I looked up. I expected it to be Wally instead, it was Artemis. A smirk was on her lips. "He deserved death didn't he?" He was the weakest he should have just fled." She hissed. What the hell was wrong with her? Does she still have a grudge against me? I won. "You have no right in saying that. He was so much better than that. He died horrifically." She rolled her eyes and came closer to me. "His death must have been painful. Tragic no? I once heard that every person who has done bad in their life must die. Including you. Of course you wouldn't let me do the honor?" She climbed in bed with me. My hands lit up. "Get away from me. What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. A grin spread over her lips. She looked different. Scarier more powerful than me. "Jinx someone is in the building get out! A musical voice yelled. I saw Artemis walk into my room. She wore her superhero outfit. She looked at me and than at her clone. Oh my god. This is not Artemis. The fake one grinned at me. "Stay down bitch." The fake one outstretched her hand and grabbed Artemis by the throat. She slammed her against the wall repeatedly until Artemis passed out with a trickle of blood sliding down her chin. "Rouge." I hissed. She looked back at me. Her face changed as if it was melting. She turned back to her normal self. I attacked her. She simply dodged as my hex destroyed the room. "Did Vou like my present? I made it especially for vou!" She said happily. I jumped out of bed and attacked her. She moved quickly with elegancy. "How could you? See-more was loyal. He remained by you. You are a monster!" I screamed. She only laughed. She grabbed me and picked me up. I struggled against her grip. "Useless piece of a villain." She held me outside of the window. Vou vere suppose to stay by me side! That boy does not love vou! Open your eyes Jinx. Vou are evil!" she snarled. I screamed. I don't to fall. "Jinx!" I heard Wally's voice. "Vou will crawl back to me, vou will remember my words. Wally loves Artemis. Only Artemis. Watch as he breaks vour heart. He was once a cocky son of a bitch. He will never love vou." She pulled be back and flung me across the room. I crashed against the wall painfully. I blinked to regain my vision. She was gone. "Artemis! Wake up Artemis!" I shook her gently. Her eyes snapped open. "What happened?" she asked. I helped her sit up. "Rouge was in here. She attacked you." "Jinx!" I turned and saw Wally run to me. "Are you both ok? I thought Rouge was going to kill you Jinx!" I sighed. I was exhausted. Will you betray me Wally? I felt my body give out. "Jinx!" Was the last thing I heard.


	24. Will we love again?

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hi guys here is the new chapter!**_

 _ **I'm almost done with this story.**_

 _ **No Gizmo will not die but I will not reassure you that other people will such as Wally or Jinx. (I'm evil) Mwhahahah!**_

 _ **Also I had to add Léo because he is part of my other story in which he is forced to fall from heaven before the demon, fallen angels, and traitor angels rip his wings out. He is one of the most powerful angel's to ever be created thus making him appear in this story Yay!**_

 _ **Also yes Trigon loves Jinx which would have never happen in the actual show but this is my story, even though I never intended for Trigon and Jinx to have a thing. It just came to me in a dream.**_

 _ **Will Wally love Jinx after what they did to her?**_

 _ **Will Jinx leave Wally for Trigon?**_

 _ **Will I ever shut up so you can read this story? – yes (The only one I can answer so far)**_

 _ **Read and review to find out what horrible plot twist I will create.**_

 _ **Also Like I said Artemis will play a huge role in the next and final chapters. Hate her or love her that is up to you *Wink***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I blinked back the blurriness. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I saw a blue flame floating above me. I pulled a fist to my mouth. Is it waiting for me? I got up and dusted off the dirt. I followed the flame. It went slowly for me to follow. I saw light in the distance. I hurried up and came across a mirror. I went to it and touched it. The mirror rippled like water and a girl appeared. She was like Vanessa except she had my features. I lost my pink hair pink eyes and pale skin. Short brown hair, green eyes and tan skin replaced it. She had the look that told me she only cared about herself. I touched the mirror again. I fell right through.

It was pouring rain and thunder struck. My teeth chattered. Where was I? "Jennifer!" I looked up and saw a blonde girl running to me. "Kitten?" She helped me up. "What the hell are you doing here?" I was confused. I was about to answer that I was not Jennifer but my mind went blank. Who am I? We went inside the building. There was a blackout in the school that much I knew. Everyone was curled up in the hallways. I was soaking wet and cold. "What happened?" I asked. "A blackout happened. We had P.E before everything happened. Come on let's find a classroom." She took my hand and we found an empty classroom. Or so we thought. We heard the sound of kissing. Kitten turned on her flashlight on her phone. I saw a red-headed guy and a blonde girl pull away. My face flushed and I looked away. "Wally and Artemis you both are disgusting!" Kitten hissed. I looked back at them. I had no idea who they were. It didn''t occur to me that they should bother me. "Oh it's the blonde bitch who thinks that she can open her legs to get what she wants, and the ugly bitch who thinks that turning beautiful can get Wally to humiliate himself in front of the entire school." The Artemis girl said. "She did she didn't think. Jennifer has the dignity to return and get back at Wally for what he did to her. You have no right slut. The only reason that Wally is with you is because you used the treasure between your thighs to lure the pig to fuck you. I know for a fact because Wally told me that he is in love with Jennifer." His face brighten up. I had no emotion on my face. I felt nothing. Jennifer? He is in love with Jennifer. She is me right? Yet I don't feel like it is me. "Lies! I know what I feel toward Arte…" I heard a loud boom! The ground shook and we all fell. "What is going on?" Kitten yelled. The glass shattered. The glass cut my skin but it didn't fall in my face. "This isn't normal!" Wally yelled. I grabbed Kitten and helped her up. "We have to go!" I yelled. I helped kitten jump off the window. It wasn't a far jump but it was one where it would hurt. The last one to jump was Wally. We started running and eventually I heard the sound of the school exploding. I turned around and saw a fire break out. "Oh my god no!" Kitten and Artemis screamed. I stopped running. I collapsed on the ground. I heard the screams and cries of the remain. "Come on Jenni!" Wally grabbed me and started running. All of us picked up our pace. "Where do you think you are going?" A man's voice hissed. A shadow appeared. "All human who carry evil will die!" Artemis was at the front. The shadow grabbed Artemis and in a swift and abnormal speed had her heart in his hands. I screamed. We turned around and ran. I heard Wally's breath close and Kittens short breaths. I heard her scream. I barley turned when I saw her limbs get ripped off her. "Run faster!" Wally yelled. A thought occurred to me. "You run fast. That is your power! You have to!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you crazy Jenni? I can't! I'm not a superhero!" He yelled. Jenni again. "I'm not Jenni!" I yelled. Jinx… "My name is Jinx Calore!" I turned around and hexed the shadow. I fell back on a soft mattress. The mirror shattered and rain fell down on my face instead of glass.  
"I should have known how brilliant you are." A husky voice whispered.

I turned to the voice. "Trigon." I whispered. He had his hands in his pant pockets. He was always dressed to impress. Chains hung from him still. "Did you like that dream? I can tell you how it would have ended." "No." I hissed. He shrugged. "Suit yourself though it has a lot of meaning." He sat down on the bed. "Jinx who taught you to see the smallest details in tricks?" I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Rouge for about a week and than this bitch who could have made medusa cry and shit her pants. I was trained to become a leader for the Hive. Than to conquer the world. I never made it though. Rouge killed my family on Earth." Trigon just looked at me. I saw pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your lost." He confused me. "Are you ok? I would have thought that you were not capable of feeling sorry for other. After all you do have a family. Her name is Raven remember?" He snorted. "I am capable of emotions Jinx." I laughed. "That's cute." He smiled gently. "Jinx you should get your rubies back. You have no idea what is about to happen to you." I frowned. He leaned to me. "Adonis, Ariel, Jophiel they belong to you. Find them." I didn't understand. "Why?" He swallowed. "As much as I would love to be free Rouge will turn on everything. She will kill you or try." My breath left me. "Are you warning me?" He didn't answer me. He instead pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widen. He pulled away. "Bye Jinx." I was falling again but this time I was caught.

* * *

"Jinx?" Wally said. My eyes snapped open. I saw him sitting on a chair beside my bed. "What happened Wally?" He sighed. "You are exhausted that's why. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok Jinx.' I curled up in my blankets. How was I going to explain that Trigon kissed me? Should I tell him? "Wally Trigon kissed me." His eyes widen. "Is that why you fainted?" He asked. "Yea I guess that explains why I fainted. Are you mad?" I asked. "No. I'm not mad. I'm furious. You are mine." I sat up and smiled. He's really is perfect in my eyes. "Wait where is Gizmo?" I got out of bed. "Calm down. He is fine. Rouge never got to him." I sighed in relief. I couldn't let anything happened to him. He was the only family I had left. "Can I see him?" He nod. He got up and went to get him. I sat at the corner of the bed. "Jinx?" Gizmo came in. I got up and hugged him. "You ok?" He asked. "No. See-More is dead." He nod. "I know. Cyborg commented me on that. He didn't let me see See-More said it was to much for me. Nothing is too much anymore. If only my parents never abandon me when I was a baby, I wouldn't suffer like I do now." He sat on the bed and sighed. "I hate to say this but… what we have been fighting are just battles. We hadn't fought the actual war." He was right. I buried my face in my hands. "I won't let anything happen to you Gizmo. I don't want you to fight anymore. This is my war." He blinked back tears. "I won't let you fight alone anymore. I'm going to fight. Not physically. I'm going to help you in other ways." I hugged him tighter. "You are all I have now." He smiled. "You are my new family Jinx."

"This is so weird. I still can't register that you and Nessie are the same person." I turned my short brown hair wiping behind me. I smirked. My lips were a cherry red and I wore a short red dress today. It felt right even though I was really dark. "You look stiking Jinx." He wrapped his hands around my waist. He bend down to kiss me. "Do you sometimes wish I was normal? That I was born as Vanessa Smith?" He laughed. "That would be to boring. I like fighting for what is mine." I snorted. "I'm claimed like a toy lovely." He laughed harder. "I guess you are my personal sex toy Nessie." He said. I controlled my blushing face and hit him. He intertwined our fingers together as we walked in. All eyes were on us like we were a high school couple. Not that I ever went. I learned college stuff at a very young age and high school was unnecessary. Not That rouge would have let me. I'm not exactly normal. Actually the entire Hive was fucked up. "Nice Wally West. Hooking up with the hottest bitch around!" I ignored that half insult have compliment. Was I really that beautiful? "Shut the hell up Jacob!" Wally yelled. He pulled me away from the crowd until we were in an isolated area. He turned me around and looked me in the eye. There was a desperate and hungry look in his eyes that was beyond tempting. I bite my lips and with my finger invited him to kiss me. He didn't resist. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me roughly. "What the hell is going on? Wally!" A voice screeched. We broke apart and I saw Artemis looking at us with a murderous glare. I was about to ask what her problem was but it clicked. That's right I'm still Nessie and it looks like Wally is cheating on me with me. Ha-ha. "You never lose your habits even at school. You have a fucking girlfriend damn it!" She yelled. Aww she really cares. Well sorry Artemis but I really need fun. "Wally you are cheating on me how could you?" I slapped him and ran into Artemis arms. He looked at me in horror. He definitely didn't expect that. I grinned at him. "That is not true!" He yelled. "I feel so bad for your girlfriend and Nessie. You can't just date two girls at the same time. Nessie deserves respect and so does your other girlfriend. She is going to kill you if she finds out." Wally glared at me. "Tell her the truth before I fight you NESSIE dear." He spit my name out with venom. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fineeee" I pulled away from Artemis and I faced her. "I'm Jinx." I said a little to blunt. Artemis burst out laughing. "That is hilarious and all but it's not funny." I turned my wrist around and pressed the button to the bracelet. I was back to me. Her eyes widen. "Oh my god…" She whispered. I smirked. "That explains your cockiness, intelligence and strength not to mention you made Wally fall for you without even trying." She said. I turned back to Vanessa. "Yea I was suppose to come on a mission to find a ruby called Jophiel but it never showed up and I left the Hive. I come to college to be with my toy. He is not allowed to love anyone but moi." Wally blushed. Artemis nodded. "That is so cute. Does that mean you will become a Titan?" I bite my lip and flinched. I never considered becoming a Titan. It made me happy thinking that I can start over. I can become better. "I might considered." She squealed and hugged me. I never realized how much I missed our friendship. All because of Wally. We went to class and I endured the boring lectures for the rest of the day.

* * *

Brotherblood Pov.

"Here are the rubies." I turned and saw Rouge hold a red box out. It looked expensive but also strong and well built. She opened the box. Inside was the three legendary rubies that the prophecy has claimed. "Adonis, Ariel and Jophiel. The three rubies that were to control Light and destruction." I took each of them out and squeezed. It hissed as if it were alive. They wanted to come together. They longed to come together. I smirked. "Where did you get it?" She smiled seductively. "The boy See-more had it. Vas quit easy." She said. I didn't have to think to know that the boy was dead. "You killed the entire Hive boys Under Jinx's command?" I asked. She clicked her tongue. "No. The youngest is still alive. I wish to have killed him. I can't. The robot man is protecting him. He is useless anyways." I didn't believe that he was useless but I could care less. He was going to die anyways. All evil was going to be destroyed. "Summon Trigon." I said. She nod. She drew a pentagon and cut herself for a blood oath. She started chanting. A fire broke out and the greater demon appeared. It was disgusting how human he looked. He should appear as a demon not as something lesser than him. He starred down at us like we were parasites. "To what do I owe your summoning, figuring that the woman used her blood to trap me. Humans are so disgusting. God's pets thinking that they can control me." A smile twitched on my lip. He was powerless. "Keep talking Trigon. It's time our angel rises." His eyes widen. "You have…" I opened the box. He recovered quickly. "Do you plan to kill me with Jinx?" He seemed amused. "With you gone than we will rule everything." He barked back a laugh. "I presume that the prophecy wasn't fully written on Earth due to me. Jinx must become corrupt to kill. You wont possible turn her evil. She is with the human boy." He spit out his name with so much hatred. Jealousy. He is jealous? Of Kid Flash? "Leave that to me. You vill not stop us Trigon." Rouge hissed. Trigon laughed. "I will be waiting." He disappeared. I felt my blood boil. He has so much confidence. "Let's bring this together." I placed them on a lab table where Jinx's blood remain, Her lock of her hair when she fought Slade, holy heavenly fire by the angels blade and Demon blood by the demon boy who lost against Rouge so many years ago. I mixed it in a pot and added the bloods, and the rest. The final touch was the sword fire. "Vhere did vou get that?" Rouge asked. The fire on contacted with the bloods burst into pink ashes. "That is my secret my dear." I said. I was finally done with it. The blood turned into a pitch black. There was no sign that there was actually any parts of Jinx. I poured the liquid onto the rubies. The rubies started to come together until they formed something other than their circle shaped. It formed into a heart with a rose carved in. The rose was a crimson red while the heart entirely was black. "With just the contact of Jinx's corrupt heart will the rubies swallow her whole and than our reign of terror will begin.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. My blood pulsed. My ears rang. My heart started to beat rapidly. I heard a shrieking sound that didn't sound normal. I winced in pain. "Jinx are you alright?" I had turn back to me and I was about to enter the Titan Tower before the pain started. "No." I whispered. He held me to him. My vision blurred. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I let a piercing scream and than my body gave out.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I caught Jinx before she could fall. My heat skipped a beat. This isn't normal. Jinx lost her color entirely. Her hair went to a silver white. "Jinx wake up please!" I shook her a bit. I felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. "Robin!" I yelled. Fear began to consume me. Robin came down with the other titans. His eyes locked with mine. "What happened?" He asked. "I have no idea. She started to feel pains. She just fainted. Her hair turned into a silver white and I felt for a pulse. I think she is dead." Robin took Jinx from my arms. I was shaking really badly. Beastboy wrapped his arms around me. "Do not let Gizmo see this." Robin yelled to Cyborg. Cyborg turned but Gizmo was standing a few feet away from us. "Jinx…" He whispered. Starfire tried top reach him but Gizmo slapped her hand away. "It's because of you that she is dead!" Gizmo yelled. He turned and ran back inside. Cyborg and Star ran to him. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "Please pinky don't go." I whispered. Raven floated to Jinx. She grabbed her hand and her eyes turned red. She stepped back as if Jinx burned her. "She is not dead." Raven said. The moment she did, Jinx's hair burst into red flames. Robin screamed. He fell to the ground Jinx falling with him. A ring of fire surrounded her. We stepped back. "In fact she isn't part of this world anymore. She isn't human Wally. At least not in her planet. She isn't like me. She is superior to all of us." Raven clapped her hands and the fire disappeared. Jinx hair was long and flowy again. She looked like snow white. Beautiful. I went to her and picked her up. She was cold. She didn't breath. "She is not dead Wally. She doesn't need human characteristics anymore." She bite back. "I think Trigon has to do something with that." She hissed. She turned her cloak wiping behind her. I carried her to her room. What is Jinx? I set her down. She looked weak. "Who did this to you Pinky?" I whispered.

* * *

Raven pov.

I summoned my daddy dear. I hated him. Couldn't he leave Jinx alone. "What do you want?" Trigon appeared. He looked annoyed. "This is the second time and I seriously want to just relax." He said. "What the hell did you do to Jinx?" I screamed. I Lost my patience. He should have never hurt her. "Excuse me something happen to my angel?" He said angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Jinx is in a coma. She looks dead. In fact she isn't breathing no heartbeat. She appears demon." I hissed. "It can only be you." He looked away angrily. "The rubies are joined. They warned me." He whispered. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He looked at me. "She isn't like you. She never had human blood to begin with. She isn't meant to be with Wally. She was never suppose to be born as a human. She was meant to destroy all evil in the world to start over. We messed up the creation of the angels. We turned her into our creation too." Realization hit me. "She is part angel part demon." He smiled. "She is my angel." He lied. He told me that we were like sisters. "You love her you pathetic demon!" I screamed. I ran to the door. To undo what was her destruction. The door closed. A fire surrounded it. "What the hell?" I yelled. I tried to take the door down with my magic. It was useless. "Let me out!" I screamed. He laughed. "To tell the man I will forever hate for taking what is mine? I wont let you go not until I eat your memories." I felt fingers wrap around my brain like a blanket. I fell to the floor and screamed. "I never liked you baby girl." I screamed again. I felt empty. I couldn't remember anything. Why am I here? What happened? I buried my face in my hands. What is happening?

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I felt lighter and more flawless. I floated in a white room. I didn't remember what was going on nor my name. All I know is that this place is rather peaceful. Heavenly I would say. My hair was a golden blonde and my skin radiated gold like the sun. "You were our greatest creation until the demons got you." A musical voice whispered. I turned and saw a beautiful man with blonde hair, gold skin and tattoos that covered his skin. His wings were white and gold at the same time. I thought angels couldn't have tattoos. He smiled. "They are marks not tattoos. They are protection against all temptation. I am a archangel." My eyes widen. He can hear my thoughts? He was striking, beautiful and alluring. "What is your name?" I asked. "Léo" He said. "What is my name?" I asked "We meant to call you Nathalie almost like Nathan an angel of fire but after you were given demon blood we couldn't name you. Your parents gave you the name Jinx. That is your human name." He said. Oh. Jinx is beautiful I think. "Why am I here?" I asked. "To keep you safe. We love you like if you were one of us despite the fact that they touched you my little angel." His hand brushed across my cheek. It felt nice. I didn't feel any attraction towards him. I couldn't feel anything but love. "Why keep me safe am I not safe?" His eyes sadden. "No you are not. You will not ever experience happiness. Lies more dangerous than death will destroy us all. I want you to know that losing everything is ok. Sometimes you have to let other people be happy." I didn't understand him. "Why can't I be happy? I'm happy now." I said. He shook his head. "I can't see the future anymore. All I can tell you is that you will kill everything you love or you will die by the one man who made you change. Knowing you I know which one you will choose." I opened my mouth to speak but I felt a terrible pain of lose. Four men appeared. They were not like the beautiful man. One was a skinny guy with brown hair and brown eyes he had a huge smile on his lips. The other one was a huge guy with red hair and brown eyes he winked at me. The next one was a black guy who was dressed really nice he gave me a dazzling smile. The last one was a guy who had black hair and dull grey eyes. He smiled. "Billy, Mammoth, See-more, Kyd." I whispered. I instantly recognized them. "Hey leader girl." They said. I ran to them and hugged them. They felt real. They hugged me with so much love and familiarity. "Keep your head high. Never let anything bring you down. Trust yourself." They said. They turned and disappeared. "Wait don't leave me!" I yelled. Léo grabbed me. "Jinx. We don't have much time." I didn't struggle. "What is it?" I asked. "Remember. You no longer have any humanity in you. You are half angel half demon. He pressed his lips to my cheek and pushed me. I tried to reach for him but I was failing. I always fall. No one ever catches me.

* * *

I gasped. I looked around. I was in a lit room. A voice gasped in shock. I turned and saw a man. I felt like I was punched. All my memories came back to me in a flash the the only thing that I managed to say is, "Shit I need a nap." He chucked. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Don't ask me. I never summoned you. Not that I would have ever denied your presence. You are always welcome angel." I glared at him. "Did you always know I was a angel part demon. Because apparently a demon messed up whatever the fuck I was going to be. I always thought I was a sorceress that got lucky with extra abilities. That was a lie wasn't it?" He stiffened. "How did you find out?" He asked. "Oh how pathetic. It's true and it doesn't matter how I know. I can never be happy! I will always be miserable." He came over to me and crouched down by me. "Stay here with me forever. I can make you happy. I can give you everything. You will never suffer." He grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles. I stiffened. "Whenever I am here I'm not in body form. You will only see my spirit." I said. He sighed. "I can make your body come here. You would cease to exist on Earth. You will never have to worry." He looked excited. The idea made him happy. I leaned to him. I wouldn't ever hurt Wally ever again. He would find someone better right? I'm bad luck, I am no good for him. I wrapped my arms around Trigon's neck. I pressed my lips to his. He responded hungrily. He pushed me down on the bed and pinned me to the bed. He kissed me passionately with need and desire. I kissed him back. I grabbed his lock of red and silver hair and pressed him closer to me. What the hell is wrong with me. Am I really that desperate? He bite my lip and growled. I can't stay here. I need to kill Rouge. I need to avenge my family. I need to hug Gizmo one more time. I need to tell Wally that I loved him but it's best if he stayed away from me. I need to end everything. I need to end the war. I will no longer fight battles. I will fight the war that started the day I stepped on Earth. I pulled away breathing heavily. "I need to go back. I need to kill Rouge and destroy all trace of Hive." He frowned. "Let it go Jinx." He begged. He looked miserable. He was panting hard. "I will never let it go." I got up and realized my hair was long and flowy. I sighed and clapped my hands. If I am no longer human than I am better than what I was. I felt a rush of heat. Than I flew at a super speed.

I opened my eyes. I gasped. I ached everywhere. I sat up. I looked around. A monitor beeped as if I were dead. Oh great. I probably died. I stretched. I saw a mirror facing me. I looked flawless. In human. To beautiful to be true. I flexed my hand. I felt power radiate in me. I got up and changed into black pants and a white t-shirt. I put boots. I tied my hair back. I really can't stand being here. I went to the window and jumped off. I landed gracefully. I started to run. I no longer had human speed. I was running as fast as Kid Flash. As Wally West. Whoever turned me into this monster has hell to pay. Because I know it was not Léo or Trigon. They didn't fully turn me into a monster. They gave me a bit of humanity. Now that it was erased. I can only think about saving the only thing that I care about.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I sighed. I felt miserable without my pinky. She was my everything. It's been two weeks already. Starfire and Artemis have tried to reassure me that everything is going to be ok. That Jinx would never give up. I don't believe them. Raven looked lost. She seems empty. Beastboy has tried to help her but Raven became more isolated. She felt violated or so she claims. Gizmo hates me. Cyborg has tried to get him to forgive me but Gizmo hates me all the much more. Robin tries to cheer me up but most of the time he is trying to get Jinx to wake up. I went inside to Jinx room to see her and pray that she wakes up. She wasn't in there. I ran to the open window. I saw a pink streak. What… I jumped down the window and followed the streak. Spy. No one can enter Titan tower without activating any alarm. How is this person fast? Me and my uncle are the most fastest person's alive. I ran faster to catch up. I grabbed their waist and flip them so they landed on their backs. The person groaned in pain. My eyes widen. This was not the girl I fell in love with. She did not seem human. She glared at me. "Here I thought that I was going to get killed. That hurt like fuck." She moaned. She was too bright. To perfect. To inhuman. "Jinx." I whispered. She smiled. "Who Else?" She asked. A stranger. What did they do to her?


	25. I won

Disclaimer:

Ok so before I start this story there is stuff you need to know.

Jinx is from Calore which means she is Calorian. No she is not human nor was she ever and but because demons and angels classify them all into the same category as being humans she will be described as part of Earth. Yes she is alien kind of sort of but to her Earth is also full of aliens because she isn't from there and to her she finds it disrespectful calling the people from Earth aliens too. You get where I'm going?

Jinx last name (Calore) was taken from the series Red Queen because I love that book but also because my favorite character is Cal. I loved Maven but I always knew that he was evil. Also I never realized Calore means hot in Spanish until after I was like wait…I'm a genius.

Vanessa, Jinx's other name when she is in college comes from a personal story that is exactly the same as this except much more fucked up because it's off four different people. A lot of work if you ask me.

I can not promise that I will be a fair writer because after this chapter so many are going to die that bless my evil heart I'm going to cry so I need to buy tissues.

Don't judge me if I make Jinx sound weak but it's going to make sense soon.

In the next chapter I'm going to give you flashbacks of Jinx's life

I hope you enjoy this chapter and hate that person that is going to ruin everything.

I decided to update earlier because I will not be writing for some time.

Please read and review this chapter!

* * *

Enjoy!

Jinx Pov

My heart ached when I saw him. He looked sad, empty, weak and disappointed. I wanted to reach out to him and him tell him how much I loved him but I bite that back. "Why are you looking at me like that? Am I really that Ugly?" I asked joking. He shook his head and pulled me to him. I felt his tears on my neck damping it. I never thought the day would come that Wally West would cry. I held him as a tight as I could. He had a strong grip on me. "Don't leave me Jinx. I need you. I need you by my side. I don't want you. I need you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts." I could hear his heartbeat. I was afraid that his heart would stop. "Oh my little angel. Do not let the lies hurt you. Enjoy him. He is the light to everything." Lèo voice whispered. I hugged him and cried. "I love you Wally." He kissed me. His kiss was better than Trigon. Because I loved him the way he loved me.

* * *

Artemis Pov.

I watched as they both kissed with so much passion and love. It hurt me. I wanted Wally but I know that I lost him. I messed up so many years ago. If things were different than I would have been dating Wally for three years now. Jinx would be a criminal who we would try to destroy but would never touch her because she was intelligent. She would have her team and she would never be here. She wouldn't be happy I would. She would have never loved Wally if I hadn't destroyed him. If I hadn't left him for Slade. She wouldn't even consider him because he would be mine." I wiped away my tears. I want him so bad but those two deserve each other. If Jinx died would he be capable of loving me? What the hell am I thinking. I should feel happy for them. I sighed and turned around. "I love you Wally West." I whispered in the wind.

* * *

Rouge Pov.

I vatched the Blonde girl. Artemis because of vou I know vhat vill make Jinx Corrupt. I should have known that vou were the key to everything. Vou are the reason Jinx vill finally crawl back to me. I laughed. Stupid bitch.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

No one could describe how I ended up alive. I told the entire Titan's and instead of rejecting me they accepted who I was. Artemis avoided me sometimes. I had no idea why. I needed to contact Red X to see if he can get Adonis back. I really needed that ruby. It was my life support in some way. "Are you ok?" Wally asked. "Mhm." I said. I told Wally that I kissed Trigon. He was annoyed at first but let it go. He pressed his lips to my forehead. I blushed. I leaned to him. I couldn't possibly think of ever leaving Wally not matter how much I thought of it. He was mine. I was his. "Wally, Artemis you two are on duty. Dr. Light has attacked the museum go now!" Robin yelled. I was disappointed that Robin didn't want me to go on missions for now. I cared a lot but refused to tell him. "I love you Remember that." He said. I smiled and kissed him. He went to his room and came down as Kid Flash. Damn I can never get used to how handsome he is. Artemis was dressed as well and she had her bow and arrows ready. She smiled at me. It struck me how good both of them looked good together. Rouge's words rang in my head again and again. Wally didn't love me. He was using me. I shook the thought away and returned her smile. "Go." Robin yelled. They ran out. I sighed. I went upstairs to change. I didn't want to be stuck here anymore. I changed into a pale pink dress with black heels. I braided my hair and went to Rose's house. If Robin tried to track me down he would see me at Rose not Red's house. At least for now. I opened the door and my eyes widen. Rose was pinned down by a beautiful girl. She was light-skin with brown eyes and curly brown hair. She blushed and got off Rose. "Bumblebee?" I said confused. She coughed and waved. "Hello Jinx nice to see you." Woah. I never know that Rose could have the hot ass girl who was in the Hive once. "What are you doing here Pinky? Wallace dumped you?" Rose said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "No. He left with Artemis to fight off Dr. Light." Rose smirked. "I wouldn't trust that girl with your toy. What if not all feelings are erased?" Rose said. My heart hurt just thinking about it. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain. I would hate myself for not being good enough. "Please Wally loves me. Artemis lost against me." Rose frowned. "If you say so. Just don't get yourself killed if Wally isn't the one. I heard that he did every girl in College, In high school, and anything than had legs and a vagina." I clenched my fist. She needs to shut up. "Lol. Wally is one hell of a man." Bumblebee said. She brushed her hair back and smirked. "So why are you here. As you can see I'm busy." I rolled my eyes. Rose and her choice of people are hilarious. She would bring guys over but this is the first time I saw her bring a girl. Guess she is over me. How humiliating. I'm not loved. "I need to see someone. I'm going to leave in exactly ten minutes." In that moment my new communicator went off. I answered it. "Where are you Jinx?" Robin said angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Relax. I went to see Rose." His eyes narrowed. "You need to come back. The brotherhood of evil and every criminal declared war on us." This is bad. Bumblebee heard. She got up quickly and picked up her jacket. She kissed Rose on the lips. "I have to go. I'm the leader of the Titans East. They need me." She ran out of the house. "I'll be there." I said. I lied. Rose got up and grabbed my wrist. "You need to go find that friend of yours and go back to Robin. I'm going to fight by your side." I nod. I hugged her in case I never saw her again and ran out. I dialed Brandon's number but he didn't answer. I called again and again but he didn't answer. What the hell is about to happen?

* * *

Artemis Pov.

There was nobody here when we arrived. I was the first one to notice that it was a trap before Monsieur Mallah attacked Wally. It was never Dr. Light. "Wally run!" I yelled. He dodged out of the way before I pulled my arrow back and shot. It hit him but didn't do much. We wasn't practically interested in me but managed to hurt me. He was focused on Wally that I didn't notice a hand grab my ankle and trip me and pulled me roughly across the gravel. I cried in pain. I was a good distance from wally to where I could see him but he couldn't see me. I was lifted up and slammed against the street multiple times. I screamed in pain. "Beautiful." I heard the French accent voice in the woman who scared the shit out of me. She turned me around and forced me to look at her. "Vou were the key to everything my dear. Vith vou Jinx vill finally hate her very existence and her demon blood vill take over." I screamed and struggled. I had no idea what she was going to do to me. Or what she was going to make me do. "I vill pose as vou and take Wally as myself. Vou vill vatch as vour love for the man vill take over and Jinx vill catch vou and him doing the naughty. Because vou love him Jinx vill think that Wally returned vour affection and Jinx vas used." I screamed. She couldn't do that to me. I didn't want that. I can't let her. Jinx can't fall for that. If that happens Jinx will crawl back to Rouge. It makes sense. She will use me to destroy the love for the one person she thought believed in her. "No!" She only smiled. "It's to late. Ve declare war already." She tied my wrist together and my legs. She gagged me as tears streamed down my face. This was a trap set for me. To get me alone while Wally was fighting Mallah. Her body seemed to melt and transformed into me. I felt vomit in my throat. She looked like me. She smiled. "I can't wait for you to watch as I destroy the world. At least I let you live darling. Jinx will be the one to kill you." Her voice sounded exactly like mine. She grabbed my body and dragged me to an alley. It was dark and smelled of drugs. I wanted to scream but I felt weak. The villains are going to win and it's all my fault. Because I came back. Because I love Wally despite him belonging to Jinx. I'm paying for my crimes. I'm going to destroy their relationship by letting Rouge pose as me. I cried like I never cried before.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I knocked on Brandon's door. He opened up. "Jinx? Come in." I went in. The place looked disastrous. "What happened?" I asked. "Someone broke in and you won't believe what they stole." I waited for him to answer. "My phone. They trashed my place and only took my phone. Which is weird. I had to run to the police station to file a report. Yet no one was there. They said something about everyone has to leave Jump City and if they don't make it out in time they have to hide in their basement with food and water." I bite my lip. "War has been called. Villains against hero's." His eyes widen. "Which side are you taking?" I asked. I was afraid he was going to say the villains. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting. "I'm going to fight for you Jinx. I'm not going to live in fear anymore. I'm going to fight for what is right." He placed his hand on my cheek and forced me to look at him. "Don't die on me." I said. "Yea let's not do that. I wouldn't want Robin to lose his headache." I laughed. I remembered the reason why I came here in the first place. "I still need to get in the Hive Tower." He sighed. He went to his drawer and pulled something out he than went to me and gave it to me. It was a huge ring with the letter R carved in. "I heard from my friend that the ruby is gone. Instead, it is one huge ruby. You shouldn't go there Jinx." Yet he gave me the ring. "Don't worry." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. In case, I never saw him again. "I'll met you at war." I said. He winked at me. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I ran out breaking into a run. I ran at a normal pace. I didn't want to face Robin's furry just yet. I just never knew what a bad idea that would be.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I killed Mallah. Well kind of. He was already weak when I found Artemis bow and arrows and shot. I didn't miss. I never do. He was after all trying to kill me. I looked around but Artemis was not here. "Artemis!" I yelled. Did they get her? Is this a trap? "Missed me?" Her husky voice answered. I turned. She had a slutty grin on her face. "Where the hell were you?" I asked. It wasn't normal for Artemis to run from a fight. "I found another criminal who was about to play dirty. Let's go see him." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. My communicator vabritated in my pocket. I couldn't reach for it because Artemis was running a bit to fast. She was much quicker and flawless in her steps. It was weird. She took me to an alley. It was dark and yet I didn't see anyone in particular. "What the hell Artemis? I thought someone was here?" She pushed me against the wall. "We are here. You remember doing it the first time. How I cried out your name and you called out mine. I know what makes you happy. I know what makes you sad." I tried to push her off. "That was a long time ago Artemis. Let go." She pulled down my mask and looked at me with lustful eyes. Her hands trailed all over my body. I couldn't push her away. She was unbelievably strong. "How can you possibly love a demon? She is just using you. I saw her talk to Rouge right after she woke up. War has been declared. With Jinx's new powers, she is going to destroy everyone. She blames you for the death of her family. I can love you. Attack Jinx while she thinks she is using me." Artemis said. I refused to believe what Artemis was telling me. She stepped back only to take off her outfit. She was just in her underwear. She pulled down on my suit. "I love you. I regret every decision that I made but you were the only right thing that I ever done." She kissed down my neck to my chest. I dont know why I wasn't resisting. I felt disgusted. I tried to push her off me again but she just pressed me harder to the wall. "She doesn't love you. She hates you. She hates you so bad. I love you Wally West." She pulled her bra off and pressed herself to me. I looked up. "You need to stop this Artemis. I love Jinx. I don't believe you." She kissed down my neck. "Lies." She said. She pressed her lips to mine. She forced my hands to wrap around her waist. I heard footsteps. I couldn't push Artemis off. She was devouring me. I felt horrible. What If Jinx saw us. I betrayed her in the worst possible way. I let Artemis control me.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I turned a corner. I was definitely avoiding Robin now. He kept calling but I refused to answer. I turned and came across a dark alley. I heard wet sloppy noises that could only mean someone was making out, or they were having sex. Ugh. I have to cross there to make it to the other side. "I love you." A familiar voice said. Artemis? I walked quicker and turned ready to say hi to her. My eyes widen. I felt vomit in my throat but I forced it down. I left Calore because Noah cheated on me. I was in love with him and he disappointed me in the worst possible way. I always wondered why I wasn't good enough. The answer was obvious. No one can possibly love someone who is a monster. Tears slide down my cheeks. Noah never broke me. Wally did. He was the only person who believed the best in me. It was all a lie. Rouge was right. Wally could never love me because he was still in love with Artemis. They were so close to having sex. I let a sob escape my lips. Artemis and Wally broke their kiss. Wally's eyes widen when he saw me. "Jinx, wait it's not what it looks like." He said. I screamed. I felt hatred to myself. I lost my family because I believed in him. "It's exactly what it looks like. How can you explain Artemis naked?! I hate you Wally West! I hate you!" I grabbed the necklace that he gave me. I ripped it off my neck and flung it to him. He caught it as if it was my actually heart. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Rouge was right. She was right. I took off and ran. I hate him. I hate him because I still love him. I hate him because I'm not good enough.

* * *

Wally Pov.

She was gone in a flash of pink streaks. I hated myself. Why? Artemis laughed. She laughed so hard. I turned to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. I hated Artemis. "Are you talking to me?" She said innocently. I should have never believed that Artemis turned good. She betrayed me once. "I did exactly what was suppose to be done. It's pathetic how easy it was. Jinx is going to run back to me. The prophecy was written before any of you two could stop this." I frowned in confusion. "You never realized that Artemis has been trying to save you." She pointed to a figure laying on the ground. I followed her finger. Artemis was looking at me. She was tied up and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was injured as if she were in a fight. I looked back at the second Artemis. Her face looked as if it melted and than Rouge appeared. Horror washed over me. "Jinx hates vou my dear. Vith the hatred I vill vin the var against the Hero's. I vont kill vou two. I'll give the honor to my angel." She kicked me sending me flying against the wall. She ran out throwing something. A barrier appeared. It was a trap. Dr. Light was never going to attack. That can only mean war was starting and Jinx was set up. Jinx was going to destroy the world without her knowing that Rouge tricked her. I let angry tears slide down my cheeks. Jinx hates me. She hates me. I screamed. I hate Rouge. I hate her!


	26. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer:

Hey guys here is the new chapter!

I've been really sick lately and it was such a pain and torture trying to write this because I sounded like a dying seal every ten seconds. Bless my sorry little heart…

I feel like this chapter is terrible and not exactly how it should have been but I can't help it because I'm not in the mood to go back and fix or rewrite this chapter

It's almost the end of this story and it's safe to say that after I finish this story I will not write another teen titan story because I was hoping to write another one on either a cartoon or an anime/manga fanfic sorry if you expected so much from me.

Also between Jinx and Wally I have a pretty good idea on which of the two is going to die.

Will there be a happy ending? - Hopefully and yet in my stories no one lives happy

Also I have been so bored can anybody give me a book recommendation? I'm rereading a book called Black Ice. If you haven't read Becca Fitzpatrick books that you are missing out on so much. HELPPPPPPPP MEEE! Get me out of reality!

Anyways enjoy and read and don't forget to leave a review

* * *

Wally Pov.

I untied Artemis. She looked horrible and beaten. There was no light in her eyes. Just disappointment and anger. "I'm kind of glad that the Artemis Rouge posed as was not you." She gave me a sad smile. "I would never dream of raping you. I was seriously disgusted that Rouge was so close to…uh well uhh." I laughed despite everything that was going on. I so desperately wanted to get out of here but that barrier was so powerful I had a couple of burn marks on me. I was already scarred by Jinx that this wasn't even close to being painful. "We need to get out of here. Robin needs us." Artemis said. I sighed. No use. We were useless. My communicator rang. I picked it up. Robin's face appeared. "Jinx won't pick up! I knew she wasn't at Rose as she said. She was at a man's house who was recently attacked. His name is Brandon. She needs to back here!" Robin said. Brandon? Isn't that the guy who she went on a date when she was Vanessa? What was she doing over there? "She hates me Robin." Robin frowned. "Excuse me what? You got in a fight now? War has been declared!" Robin yelled furiously. He didn't understand. "No. She hates my existence. Rouge forced herself on me as Artemis and Jinx saw us. It was a trap. It was a trap to get Jinx to hate me. With that hatred, they are going to use her to destroy us. It's too late for us." Robin's eyes widen. "Damn it! How did I not see this coming? Where are you?" He asked. "Doesn't matter me and Artemis can't get out." A huge explosion went off. Robin stumbled and cursed. "Find a way and come straight here. We are going to save Jinx. She deserves to know the truth." He ended the call. The truth… I got up and ran to the barrier. Electricity ran throughout my body. I fell back. "Stop that you're only hurting yourself!" Artemis yelled. I ignored her and tried again and again. "Damn!" I yelled. Thunder roared. "Wally Please!" Artemis cried. I grabbed Jinx's necklace. I cried. I wasn't going to let her go so easily. She wasn't going to walk out on me because the rest of the world doesn't want us to be together. I flung the necklace to the barrier. Instead of destroying the barrier the barrier burst into pink flames. My eyes widen. Of course. I grabbed the necklace and stepped out. I destroyed the barrier. "Come on Artemis!" I yelled. She ran out. She blinked back and laughed in happiness. "Let's go Wally." I didn't bother pulling my mask up. I just fixed my clothes and grabbed Artemis. Before I could move, a piercing scream ran around the entire building. Windows shattered and glass rained down on us. I winced in pain. A burst of pink flames went up all the way up. My heart sank. Another scream broke up. Jinx what are they doing to you?

* * *

Jinx pov (Twenty minutes before)

Tears blinded me. I was so afraid that this was going to happen. My heart hurt so bad. I didn't know what I was going to do. I could never go back to Calore. I would be executed on sight. I couldn't escape because I would be hunted down. Wally would never stop looking for me explaining me lies that I don't ever want to hear again. Every time he told me I love, you were lies. He was using me to destroy me. To make me weak. To finally kill me. I lost everything that I ever loved. I'm not even sure how I feel about Gizmo. He's was something else that was used against me. I'm alone. I'm so very alone. I cried harder. It hurts so much. Lies. Dangerous lies. Lies that made me weak again. Lies that I knew where going to destroy me again. Fucking Dangerous lies. I looked up. I was in front of the Hive tower. I bowed my head in shame. Every lesson that I was forced to learn were a waste. I threw it all away for Wally West. Because he believed that I was capable of being good again. "Jinx." I looked up again and saw Rouge looking at me with pity in her eyes. "Did I not tell vou?" She said. She held her arms out. I walked to her and let her embrace me while I cried from the bottom of my heart. "Why did he hurt me? I should have put up stronger barriers. I should have killed him." I whispered. The thought of it pained me. It brought more hatred inside me. "Come let us go inside." She took my hand gently and led me inside. She was so gently and so caring. She took me to see Brotherblood. "We are your family Jinx. It was idiotic of you to think that a criminal and a hero could possibly fall in love. Wally never loved you. We so desperately wanted you to see that. It's a shame that you found out in the worst possible way." He said. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. It hurt me physically. I want to kill him. To get rid of this feeling. To gain back my dignity. I wanted to kill myself. I don't want to live anymore. Rouge grabbed me. "Shush. It is ok now." She told me to sit on the bed. She held my hand. "Use that hatred to end his life." She held out a ruby. It pulsed as if it was alive. A rose was carved inside but you could barley see it. It was liquid black. It looked so alive. A couple of men were in the room. They all had armor. I felt a sting on my neck. Everything became blurry. Chains were forced on me quicker that I could imagine. I struggled to get out but it was a weak attempt. I screamed. "Stop! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. "Stupid girl. You never realized how powerful you really were." Brotherblood said. Rouge smiled innocently. The smile… It was the same smile Artemis flashed at me when she pulled away from Wally. It wasn't Artemis. "Stop!" I screamed. Rouge placed the ruby on my chest. My chest rose and fell with each passing second. It was so dark. Black and ugly. I felt a knife pass through my heart. I gasped. They said that when you die you saw flashbacks of your life when you were alive. I saw that. I saw Noah cheat on me. I saw Rouge kill the hero so many years ago. I saw Kid Flash broken and defeated. I saw him play around with me. I saw Red X. I saw Kid Flash and me develop feelings. I saw my life as Vanessa. I saw Wally West. I realized something. If I never came here I would have never met the man of my life. If I hadn't been evil I would have been a hero. If we hadn't met I would have been happy. Because one thing is for sure. We were never destined to fall for each other. A tear slide down my cheek as the ruby consumed my heart. I felt the ruby wrap itself around my heart. I wanted to regret my hatred. I wanted to regret so much. As the last seconds of my life were running out. I glanced at Rouge. "I love him." I screamed.

* * *

Trigon Pov.

The chains fell by my side. It surprised me. I didn't expect it. I got up and opened up a mirror to see into the human world. I saw Jinx as the last bit of her life was being drained. The white around her eyes was disappearing. A tear slide down her cheek. She turned to look at Rouge. "I love him." She screamed in so much pain. I pass my fingers through it. I didn't want her to say those words. I didn't want Rouge to get to her. It was destined to happen. I flicked my fingers. My loyal demons rose. "It's time to rule the world with my beautiful Queen." I opened a portal and the demons jumped in. I sighed. I bright red light surrounded me. I will rule the world as my natural form. I rose and rose. I flexed my muscles. It felt so good to have so much power. Humans think they have it all figure out. What makes them think they can control the angel of death and destruction of the new light? Pathetic. I passed through the portal. She would never love me. But that doesn't matter. She won't ever experience any sort of emotion for the rest of her life. If I am by her side than I'll make her fall in love with me. She won't ever have to feel any more pain. The war will easily be won. No side will win. It will be just me and jinx. In the end I would not feel bad. I got what I wanted. Just not what I expected.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I needed to see Robin. The sky turned into a dark red. It looked as if blood was about to rain down. I saw him given orders to the other hero's. He caught sight of me. "Wally!" He ran to me and pulled me in a hug. I was taken back. "I'm so sorry. I should have never let her leave the tower." I patted his shoulder and pulled away. "Don't pity me. I need to save her." The clouds started spinning and than it roared. A wind drag us back. Raven eyes glowed. "The chains have been broken." She yelled. In that moment, she chanted and a black barrier surrounded us, and all around Jumpcity. Humanoid creatures fell. They burst into ashes on contact. "Trigon is free?" Robin yelled to Raven. A drop of sweat dripped down her forehead down her neck. "I finally figured it out. Trigon was using Jinx to free him. That could only mean the Prophecy has started. I can't hold the barriers on forever. It's time." Raven yelled. A chorus of the other hero's broke out. "Every civilian has been evacuated from the city. No mercy!" Robin yelled. A battle cry sounded among the other hero's. I saw a crowd move toward us. A tank was at the front. I saw that the one leading them was no other than Rouge. She word a skimpy red dress that hung tight around her. Brotherblood stood right by her and he wore armor. Where is Jinx? "Attack!" Robin roared. Raven let her magic disappear. The creatures or demons started attacking us. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. She pushed a bow into my hands. "You won't get far with just speed." She pulled back on her bow and shot. I turned and saw a demon like creature wither in pain and disappear. "Don't be a pussy and just save your girl." She hissed. She started running. I pulled back my hair. I think I'm the one who needs saving. I can't do this. My heart hearts.

* * *

Brotherblood Pov.

"Attack!" I yelled. Criminals started running attacking the Hero's. A wicked smile formed on my lips. I glanced at Rouge. Fascination colored her eyes. Oh Rouge it was fun. I just can't stand clingy woman. I saw the boy who Jinx gave her heart too. He looked broken. He still fought but it was slower, not willingly. My side was losing quickly. The demons was not on our side. They were killing anything that moved. "It's time Rouge." I yelled. Her hand stretched and she split the tank in half. The tank fell and a bright light lit up. I turned to see the angel of death rise. I smirked. It's been fun. Really fun Rouge.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I pushed my way and made it to the frontline. I saw the tank split in half. In fact that was not what I would considered a Tank. It was designed to look like one but it was far from that. A light blinded me and than an inferno of red flames shot out. My eyes widen. I dodged out the way. A huge knife inserted itself a villain who I never met before. I looked back. Multiple moving whip like knifes moved around like snakes and attacked. It was horrible to see. Piercing screams rang out. Many were falling. Eventually it stopped. I looked around. Blood. Blood everywhere. Not from our side. It was mostly the strange demons, and the villains. I looked back to Brotherblood. I got up and ran. I stopped when I saw a snake knife lunged. I was ready to close my eyes but it wasn't meant for me. It was meant for Rouge. Blood trickled down her chin. She looked down. The knife had taken out her heart out completely. "Traitor…" She whispered even though she was looking at me. She fell to her knees. "Stupid Bitch. Woman are so stupid am I right Wally?" He said. My eyes widen. Wings spread out. They were golden with the tips tainted black. They flapped sending me a couple steps back. The person shot up as if trying to escape to freedom but were held back by chains. The person screamed. The chains lit up a crimson red. It hurt them…

"I give you the Angel of Death, Destruction and Light. The angel that was named Nathalie but was tainted by the devil's creature. I give your angel. You should have guarded that heart of yours Wally. She would have never chosen you if I hadn't guarded her more." Brotherblood hissed.

I looked up. She was beautiful. Of course I didn't recognized her. Her hair fell in pink waves. Her eyes were completely pink and they glowed with Hatred. She was in pain. She struggled among the chains. "Let her go!" I yelled. Brotherblood laughed. "Please. Whom are you talking to boy? In fact I want to see Jinx kill you." "Jinx kill him." Brotherblood yelled. Jinx screamed. "Tainted heart how pitiful. I receive no orders from humans." Her voice boomed. My eyes widen. I turned and ran. A burst of pink flame burst from her. Brotherblood screams rang. I turned and saw his flesh fall from him. "The time has come to end this world." She boomed. I saw Artemis stand beside me. "I will destroy every human who has been tainted, and turn them into pillars of Fire!" She yelled. The chains broke and fell. I saw her bring a hand to her heart. My heart beat faster. She was gone and I knew it. Jinx wasn't coming back. She was dead. She was dead and been reborn as the angel and demons creature. I grabbed Artemis hand. "We have to kill her. You know that Right?" Artemis whispered. "I never read the prophecy but I know who it ends. Jinx kills me or I kill her. Jinx would rather die than kill humanity." Artemis hand tighten around mine. "Whatever happens just know that I love you as a friend. I'm sorry for everything." I smiled. "Shut up. We aren't going to die." Jinx pulled her hand back and fire spread. I closed my eyes and grabbed Artemis and ran. I'm tired of running away. I won't let Artemis die but that doesn't mean I'm not going to lose my life.


	27. Fight for me

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Hey guys I'm back from the dead…If you can even call it that**_

 _ **So what I had was pretty serious because I'm allergic to pollen and it started to really effect me pretty bad to the point that I was pretty sure I was going to die if I didn't go the hospital…LOL**_

 _ **Anyways this chapter is short cuz I wrote it in an hour I just didn't have time nor the energy to post it**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave me a review**_

 _ ***Some parts of the songs are stolen other than that they are mine***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **I'm broken and I'm barley breathing…**_

 _ **Can't you see the scars they're bleeding?**_

 _ **Can't you hear my cries they're piercing?**_

 _ **Won't you come and save me?**_

 _ **I'm broken and my wings are bleeding**_

 _ **Even as my feathers wither**_

 _ **Just remember that I fell for you tonight**_

 _ **And time is running out**_

 _ **I feel the fire slowly dying**_

 _ **I did my part**_

 _ **I tried my best**_

 _ **And yet it wasn't good enough for you**_

 _ **I'm up in flames and it burns like hell**_

 _ **Why can't you just safe me?**_

 _ **OHHHHHHHHH**_

 _ **I'm broken and I'm barley breathing**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I just stopped trying**_

 _ **My heart has just stopped beating**_

 _ **And yet the aftermath**_

 _ **Hurts like hell**_

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

* * *

Wally Pov

A black barrier surrounded us. I turned and saw Raven trying as best as she could to keep us safe but even she wasn't strong enough. I set Artemis down and took a deep breath. Forget your emotions Wallace. I clapped my hands and a tornado started forming. I wasn't as strong. I felt useless. I guess it was because Jinx saw a lie. I was glad Rouge was killed. Maybe Jinx would never know that she was the one who caused the death of the woman she most hated but I wanted to be the one to tell her. If I got out of this mess. The tornado lessen the fire but it came in roars. It felt much hotter. I still couldn't believe that Brotherblood died. It was horrific and yet I knew that Jinx would not stop from just there. She was going to kill the entire world of evil. If not the one's who would try to hurt her. I heard a deep laugh. It was all too familiar. Robin came up from behind me and started to curse really loud. He yelled for every person to run to the safety of the tower that Gizmo had set up barriers for the tower to withstand even the biggest attacks. The sky's opened and a dark figured appeared.

"Trigon." I whispered slowly

We were thrown back several feet. Raven's spell disappeared and so did Jinx's. She stopped. I looked up and saw her confused starring at the figure. Trigon's demon form came down and stood by Jinx. She looked tiny compared to Trigon's enormous. He smiled down at her as if she was a tiny little doll for him to admire.

"My lovely little angel. I thank you for you have set me free. You knew that it was meant to be. You and me rule as king and queen of this filthy full of corrupt humans." He said.

I saw her smirk a little. It occurred to me that she had a bit of emotions left. A smile formed on my lips. I have a plan…

I grabbed Artemis bow and arrows set an arrow and shot to Trigon.

He grabbed me arrow and snapped it in half. He turned to me quickly and his eyes narrowed.

"Foolish. You think you can kill me with a arrow?"

I shrugged. "I tried."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Jinx.

"He hurt you my rose. Wouldn't you like too see him burn?"

Jinx turned to me. There was no emotions in her face. No anger. No remorse. I wish she gave me a reaction to prove my theory or at least to show me that she cares.

"Pure." She whispered.

I looked left and right. There was no one beside me to assume that she was talking to someone else. Me?

"Pure?" Trigon asked dumbly.

A smile formed on her lips. She turned to Trigon. "I cannot destroy something that has already been destroyed. I would just add cracks to the already beautiful portrait."

If this was any other time I would have me smug and cocky. Boost my ego up. Now is the worst time to act like a jackass.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trigon asked unamused

"He hurt you Jinx." He yelled angrily.

I set up another arrow ready to shoot again when Jinx spoke again.

¨Hurt me?" She asked slowly. It sounded cruel but unhurt. As if she had no idea what exactly.

I waited patiently. Everything seemed to stop. It was just Jinx, Trigon and of course me. I could still hear the battle.

"He betrayed you." Trigon snarled.

Jinx just looked at me. Or more like look deep into my soul. It made me feel weird. I felt like we were both strangers. That nothing happened between us. That we didn't share a story together.

"I don't remember this man." She said lowly.

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Nor do I remember you Demon." She sneered at Trigon.

Shocked he backed away a bit.

"No of course you don't. I am the man you fell in love with." He said.

My anger sparked. I shot the arrow. Trigon distracted recieved the sharp pain.

He turned to me in anger. His eyes lit up. The ground shook and the ground became hotter. I ran before hot lava shot excatly where I was standing. More lava shot up. If I wasn't fast enough I'm pretty sure I would have died.

"Die why don't you!" Trigon yelled. I turned around and a hot flame was thrown to me when a pink barrier surrounded me.

I looked up and saw Jinx looking at me. Or more like my body. I looked down and saw the lightning bolt scars that Jinx gave me a long time ago. My fingers brushed it for a bit.

"Mine." She hissed to Trigon.

Trigon's eyes widen.

While the barrier protected me I saw Jinx fighting Trigon. I ran out of the barrier to help Robin. I grabbed another arrow and shot. It struck a demon and it exploded into red sparks. I pulled another arrow to shoot a criminal when a arrow was shot to him. The criminal crumbled to the ground. I saw Artemis blood and panty hard.

"She's fighting for you. So fucking smile and let's win this war." Artemis said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. Pulled the bow string back and shot. Her eyes widen in horror. A demon fell right beside her. "

"I could use a crossbow." I said smiling.

She Pointed to something behind me.

"The villians brought weapons to the war. Inside are more arrow, crossbows and guns."

I ran to the cart and pulled more arrows. I pulled the arrow behind me and grabbed a crossbow. I grabbed a couple daggers and straped a gun to my hip with a belt that contained pockets for the bullets.

I heard the sky roar. I expected it to be Trifon and Jinx but instead a giant fist came down.

I sighed. What the hell.

I heard a cry behind me. I grabbed a ax from ther cart and flung it. It struck a beautiful woman with dark platinum hair and snake eyes. She fell dead.

The ship landed and it opened. A man came out with many soildier. They were eerily similar to the ones that Jinx so long ago.

"Attack." He yelled.

I loaded the crossbow expecting them to attack me instead they attacked the demons and the bad guys.

He nodded at me.

Who was he?

He wore a crown to symbolize his royalty. His hands lit up with fire.

It hit me.

He is from Calore. Jinx's home planet.

I turned and grabbed a bloody cloak. I pulled it over me and ran to help the Calorians and my team.

From the corner of my eye I saw the battle between Trigon and Jinx.

I saw the Robin desperatly fighting a woman with black hair.

Starfire was blasting the villans with starbolts

Beastboy was ripping apart the demons

Cyborg fighting hand to hand combat with mad mod.

Artemis looking like a goddess with her arrows.

And Raven...

She waqs growing weaker. She was using her powers to heal and to protect.

I saw many in our side lie dead. Their eyes wide open in fear and a pool of blood surrounded them.

I saw a group of demon run to me. I started by walking and than increasing my pace. I let a battle scream and shot the arrows in the crossbow.

* * *

No where to run, run, run, come her right now

Here right now, Here right now.

There is only one thing that I wanna feel right now

Feel right now, feel right now

Your all over my skin it's making me anxious

Making me anxious

Makes my blood boil alittle more hotter

A little more hotter

Oh

Don't talk to me, Just show me your power

Your power

Your power

Cause when the sun goes down the beast comes out

Better run now

Better run now

And watch out for the beast it bites

A little too hard

Promise it hurts

Now throw away the guns cause the game won't stop

This is fun

Your screams won't stop


	28. I'm still fighting for you

Disclaimer:

I felt like I updated really early and I don't like it… Lol

It's also really short in which I also don't like but oh well

Anyway we are getting close to the end and it's making me cry in the inside

Yes I killed off the important characters because my evil heart had to but I swear to god my heart was crying. It was like why bitch why are you so evil?! Than I was like wait…I have a plan

So you must read to find out what happens to the characters that died.

I'm planning a very beautiful funeral. :0

Also I got a new pet. It's a bunny and her name is Crystal Snowfall and she said hiiii!

(Well kinda)

Don't forget to leave me a review!

(Just so, I know I'm not alone when I finish this story. A writer must feel loved…Jk?)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Wally Pov.

* * *

I was covered in blood and dirt. My clothes were completely ripped up and I was growing even slower and more tired. I leaned against the destroyed and wicked looking tree. The city was up in flames. It's going to take years for this place to be rebuilt if we win. Starfire flew past me battling a demon. She was covered in blood and I could tell that some was from her. I went after her. I pulled a dagger from my hips and prayed that I wouldn't aim for Star. I let the arrow go and I heard a scream.

Definitely not Starfire. I ran to her and bend down to her. She was breathing heavily pain in her face. "Thanks." She muttered. I saw a huge gash in her stomach. Her clothes were just as ripped as mine and she looked paler than her natural tan orange skin. "Star you don't look so good." I said worried. She sat up. "Robin can't afford to lose a soldier. Also when did you learn to use weapons. I thought you only used your powers not extra weapons." I blushed and looked away. "Well let's just say my uncle thought it was better if I learned to fight and also because I thought it was great to look like a sex god to get laid." Starfire bite down a laugh. "Cute." She said. I helped her up. She looked away in pain. "You should relax." I said. Go back to the titan tower to rest… I silently thought. She shook her head. "No. Noah is here he is the one who came on the ship. I'm going to lead his army." She said. She turned to me and grabbed my cheeks. "Please survive this war. Please get Jinx back. The prophecy said that only you could save us. Destroy the destruction of Earth and the rest of the kingdoms. Bring back light. Pure." She said quickly. She kissed my cheek softly and she was off to join the man that came from the ship.

How? I wanted to scream. I was so terribly exhausted. All I wanted was it to end it all. I loaded the crossbow again and ran into battle. I ran using my powers to built up speed. I wanted to rest up to erase my pain. I screamed and jumped in the air. I slayed more of the ugly creatures. Robin came up behind me. He didn't have his mask on and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "These monsters keep coming back. I'm getting tired. We lost many of our friends." I frowned. "I need a plan. I think I know what is bringing these demons back." I said. Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Do tell. Because if I was honest I don't want to die in the hands of these things." I opened my mouth but in that moment, Robin was taken down by a demon. Robin screamed in horror and pain. I tried to shoot that thing but if I shoot, Robin was going to die. God damn it! "Wally!" Robin yelled. I was about to pull the trigger when black blood exploded. I blinked back the black substance and saw Red X looking at Robin with amusement. "What world would I live in if I wasn't the one to kill his majesty?" Red X bowed slightly. Robin grunted in response. "Why did you save me?" Robin moaned. He sat up rubbing his temples. "Because my beautiful ex girlfriend would have killed me if she found out that I killed you." He said. "Ex girlfriend?" I said. Red X turned to me. "Oh. Well, well I had no idea you were Kid Flash. Than again I could tell how fond you two were each other." I frowned I was confused as hell. He pulled off his mask and pushed his black hair back. "Brandon." I said. He smiled and glanced at Robin. "Come on pretty boy. We have a war to win." He outstretched his hand and Robin took it. "Wally!" I turned and Saw Rose and Bumblebee waving at me. I smiled. I'm not entirely alone.

I turned ready to run off and fight when I was knocked down. My body felt on fire. I screamed in pure pain. I looked up and saw Pink eyes looking at me. She got off me, started running her pace quickened, and she was up in air again. I sat up and let a painful sigh escape my lips. The lightning scars they were killing me. I laid down again trying to relax but the pain was becoming unbearable. "Damn it." I moaned in pain. "Wally." A voice screamed. I opened an eye to see Artemis racing down the hill towards me. I saw demons running to my other side. I feel paralyzed. I winced. This is it. The end. It was either me or Jinx. I closed my eyes waiting for death. I was picked up and I was soaring. I looked up and saw Jinx holding me. This is embarrassing. "Human's are weak." She hissed. She dropped me off in a building. She was floating above me making her taller. Her wings were fluttering and she was looking around. Finding Trigon I bet. "We are not so weak. I'm also considered a Metahuman." I said. She looked at me a smile playing on her lips. "It is the reason why I have to eliminate all evil. Meta is bad. Evil." She said softly. Her hand lift up and she throw pink flames. I heard a grunt and a figure fall. "The Devil's creature will fall." She yelled. She swooped down. I looked down and saw her grab Trigon by the throat and crash to the roads down below. I winced again. Lightning marks…I'm connected to Jinx in a away. I took a deep breath and ran down the building. Glass shattered. Faster. Stronger. I turned and ran away from a bullet. I looked back and saw a criminal I didn't recognize glare at me. Before he could shot, again an arrow went through his neck. I sucked my breath in. Artemis ran to me and threw her arms around me. "Aqualad just died." She said tears spilling down her cheeks. I felt a lump in my throat form. Not him. "Many are falling. The demons they just keep coming. We will lose." She said. I pushed her back and grabbed her cheeks. "Artemis shut up." I said. I kissed her on the lips and turned around. Jinx I'm going to help you. I pulled my arrow out and loaded the bow. I aimed straight towards nothing. The sky is the key. Just a matter of where exactly. I looked around hoping something is out of the ordinary. No success. "What the hell. Trigon is on ground! Wally West!" Artemis yelled. I saw it. It was the most darkest cloud. I shot. At first I heard the whoosh and than nothing. And than a crack. It burst into red blood. The demons started vanishing in black ashes. "Wally West you motherfucking idiot." Artemis yelled. I heard a scream. I heard another scream this one a woman's. It sounded of a battle cry. What is going on? I ran to the crater that Jinx caused. My eyes widen in horror. Trigon was up in pink flames and Jinx was ripping his head off. "Greater Demon's only die by the hands of an angel. You tainted me so I will return you to your demonic ashes." She hissed. Trigon screamed again. It sounded so human. "This isn't you. The demon took over." He wailed. Jinx just kept hurting. I felt no remorse. No anything. So when Jinx ripped his head off I just grabbed Artemis and she buried her face in my hairless and uncovered chest. I heard the sound of fire and the smell of ashes. Dead. Trigon was reduced to nothing. "Nothing can destroy me." She yelled laughing wickedly. I grabbed Artemis and started running. Fire broke out and licked up the city. "This is really bad." She said.

I grabbed her hands in mine. "Shh." I said softly. I was so afraid for my life. So afraid for my friends. I hadn't seen Beastboy, Cy and Raven. They disappeared. I really hope they aren't dead. "Where is the other titans?" I asked. Artemis eyes lowered and tears formed in her eyes. "Beastboy. He was killed along with Mas y Menos. Raven is uncontrollable. Jinx's fire saved Cyborg's life but he is badly injured. I bet you saw the allies well they started falling. We are all going to die." I held her close. "No one is going to die." She sniffed. I heard huge booms and than fire start to surround us. I grabbed Artemis and ran. "Wally we can't run forever." Artemis murmured. "I know. I can try. I left her hidden among buildings and started running back. I grabbed the injured brought them inside and kept going. I never seem so many bodies. I wanted to grab them but it was not use. Some went up in flames. "No one will survive the angel of death's destruction." Jinx yelled. A fireball formed in her hands and she aimed. At me. "No wally." A voice screamed. I felt paralyzed. I was glue to the spot. I was pushed at the moment that electric fireball was thrown at me. I heard a grunt. I sat up and than saw Artemis in my spot. "No Artemis not you." I said. She coughed up blood. "I would die for you. You saved me even if you never realized it." She whispered. I grabbed her and ran back into the titan tower. I laid her down. She looked at me in fear and her eyelashes started to flutter. "Wally dream big. Jinx save her. She deserves happiness." She whispered her hand dropped and her eyes closed. I checked her pulse. Gone. Artemis was dead. I screamed and punched the wall. Broken by the woman who I believed was once for me. She tore my heart again. Because I learned to forgive and Artemis was always my best friend before fate got in the way. Artemis was dead. She is dead. Tears spilled down. I kissed her cheeks and went out slowly. I saw Jinx killing more and more. She was my light and it burned out when evil touched her. I do not know the woman who is above me like a queen on her throne.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. I always heard that men are never suppose to cry. It's weak. It's girly. I only felt stronger. Because I knew already how the prophecy was going to end. It was me or her. It was the world or us. Jinx would have picked me over anything in the world. Fame. Power. Money. Beauty. My uncle told me to choose what I feel in my heart. I was torn. More tears spilled down my cheeks. Jinx is no longer alive. Because she turned into a monster. "Did you know that she screamed I love you before she was consumed?" A voice asked. It was musical so very beautiful. I shook my head. "She loves you. She forgave you. She believed in lies her entire life and it killed the vulnerability in her heart. She was the purest creature that was made. She gave you that power. She gave you the power to dream big. Chose what is right. Not what you feel. Jinx would hate you if you chose what your heart wants." The voice said. I took a deep breath.

I loaded an arrow on the bow and aimed towards Jinx heart.

"Wally!" Robin Yelled

"Don't do it!" Starfire yelled.

"Please there has to be another way." Raven yelled.

"Please!" The man, Noah yelled.

I ignored the voices and closed my eyes. I would always choose you Jinx. I just know that you would rather it be this way. I let the arrow go. I heard the sound of the air against metal.

"I never miss," I whispered in the hell's fire

"Ever."


	29. And now you are gone

Disclaimer:

-Omg I am so sorry I that I barley decided to post this new chapter. I've been trying to recover fifteen other stories that I wrote and had on my flash drive and sadly I couldn't so I have been rewriting them. Right now, I am working on my personal story called Midnight Alice and I actually am enjoying the story that I might post it on fictionpress.

\- I am also so sorry for this chapter being so short.

-The next chapter will be posted on Friday hopefully. I already have it written down ready to upload except I might go back and fix any mistake or any new ideas that I might have.

-Also I technically haven't killed off Jinx yet…You must read this chapter to find out if the arrow ever killed her or something else killed something.

-Also lets us pray to the one's that died in the battle. xD

-So I got a request for a lemon and what awful writer will I be if I don't give a juicy lemon to read. I actually own a book that is similar to Fifty shades of grey and have like twenty books download on my phone that have a lot of themes like what I was planning. So yes I will write a lemon at the end of everything. It will take me some time to write it because, I sometimes write my fanfictions at school and the last time I was writing a story I got caught writing exactly this…..." _ **If we weren't related Erika would be the last, no not even on the list of people I would date. That is too much crazy in such a beautiful appearance. She isn't my type to begin with. I prefer dirty blondes." He said winking. My face flushed. Why did he make that sound all sorts of wrong? The way this was going, we might as well be fucking against the wall in front of Erika. No that was no good. I wasn't going to fantasize about doing the naughty. Not with Him.**_ He was like, " Woah why are you writing this". I was dying inside but I had my bitch face so I said. "It's just a comment." He mistook it for someone else writing it and not me so I was like *Shrugs* "Yea sure someone else wrote this" Lol so it will take time to plan it but I will not forget to write a lemon.

-Thank you to all my reviewers. You all motivate me to continue and I always want to thank my readers. I love you!

-Don't forget to leave me a Review on how evil I am. Or a special request on what I should include in my story.

-Enjoy this sweet and sad chapter.

* * *

Wally Pov

(Flashbacks)

(Before the betrayal)

"I promise to always protect you." I vowed. Artemis flushed and looked away. "I vow to save you even if it gets me killed. No matter how bad our relationship is. No matter how many tears I caused you. No matter if you deserve to die I will promise to always save you." She pressed her tiny hand to my hand and she leaned her forehead against mine. She was mine. I was hers. I never expected to fall in love with her but she proved me wrong. I pushed her blonde hair away and looked into her grey eyes. They twinkled with mischief. "I love you." She whispered. I pressed my lips to her and pulled away teasing her. "I love you Artemis. I love you so much." She jumped on me and kissed me roughly and passionately. "I love you Wally West."

I leaned against the arm of the couch and tried to take a deep breath instead a sob got chocked up in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that something anything will kill me at the moment. I no longer wanted to live. I felt so empty so betrayed. "You should really go out. It's bad for you. You become paler." Robin said. I glanced at him and looked away. "Leave me alone Robin." Robin sighed and threw me a letter. I grabbed it and glanced at it. _**From, Barry.**_ I frowned and ripped it open.

" _I never wished to see you in pain. All I ever wanted was the best for you. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling. I hope that you won't do something stupid. You are so much better than that and I know deep down you will find the strength to go on with life. Artemis may have been your dream. Now that the dream became a nightmare find a new dream. Find something worth fighting for."_

 _Sincerely, Uncle Barry_

Tears fell down and I cried harder. Find a new dream…

"Someone is going to come along and that person is going to love you heart and soul." A voice spoke. I turned and saw Starfire looking at me with concern in her eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked angrily. No one can ever give me my heart back.

"She's right. Artemis was not worth your tears." Beastboy came over and sat by me. He handed me a video game controller. "Welcome to the team. Start with baby steps. The titans will catch you if you fall. We are a family now. We will never fail you." He said. I took it. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder." I looked up and saw Cyborg smiling at me. "You will never be alone." He said. "Because your problems are ours now Wally." Raven said pulling her hood down and smiling at me. I smiled for the first time in months. I looked at Robin and he was smiling. Is this what you wanted? To take baby steps? To welcome me in your family since you managed to heal from the scars. I will never tell Robin this personally because my pride was bigger than Earth itself but secretly I whispered I love you. He nod and his eyes spoke the words back. We were brothers in a way.

I wanted her and yet I could never have her. I watched from a distance. She was crazy and not the crazy that makes you want to scream. She was the type of crazy that made you so aroused. She pushed her hair back and turned around. Her eyes found mine. "I know I'm undeniably sexy but starring at me like you want to devour me is annoying. You can never have a piece of this ass." A smirked formed on her lips. I licked my lips. "Princess I'm pretty sure I can push you against the wall and in seconds you will be screaming my name." Her face flushed terribly and she stomped her foot. "My name is Jinx not princess. I will never scream your name Kid Flash. So you can just die!" She screamed in anger. Her hands lit up and she hexed me. I dodged the other ones and got close enough to her to push her against the wall. "This is the part where you start screaming." I whispered in her ear. "Kid Flash!" She screamed. I pushed off her and laughed. "Seconds." I said tapping her forehead. I was gone before she could think twice. I was falling for her quickly. She was a bad idea and I loved bad ideas. I knew I wasn't the only one falling in love. She was falling hard because I came back and watched her. She was punching the wall. "Damn you Kid Flash. What the hell are you doing to me? I'm feeling! I'm going to jump off a cliff if this crush doesn't go away!" She screamed. I smirked. I'm not the only one who is falling for a bad idea. Jinx you are my new dream.

* * *

I watched as Jinx looked at me. She didn't even try to burn down the arrow. Didn't even try to kill me. Didn't even try to defend herself. Even from here I saw a tear slide down her cheek. The arrow pierced through her heart. I felt my heart shatter. Part of it was mine the other was Jinx. I own Jinx's heart. She was always with me fighting the battle while the angel was using her body. She started screaming in pain. Crimson and gold blood ran down from her wound. Her wing burst into gold ashes. Chains that were not there before black as onyx fell and burst into black ashes. Her hair turned into the short pink I came to adore and her eyes turned into there normal catlike pink ones instead of completely pink. She started falling. As one of the fallen. No strength. I ran to where her descending body was falling. I caught her before she hit ground. I lowered to my knees. The sky's red glow disappeared and instead dark clouds formed. It started to rain softly. I heard footsteps behind me. "Jinx." I whispered. I touched the golden metal arrow and winced at how deep it was in. Her eyes fluttered open. "Wally." She whispered. I smiled. Tears of my own fell on her cheeks. She looked so weak, so fragile. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I never met to hurt you." I whispered. Her eyes traveled to me and than she looked behind me. I turned and saw Raven, Star, Robin and Noah looking at her. "You did what was best. I rather die a million times than to have ever hurt you. I am so sorry for believing in Rouge instead of you. You would never betray me." She whispered softly. Her eyes closed and than opened. She lifted a hand and touched my cheek. "I wanted so much to start over. I wanted to find happiness. Rouge never destroyed my dream. I always dreamed of finding someone worth finding for." She coughed and blood trickled down her lips down to her neck. She looked at Noah. "Noah. The rubies will no longer control Calore. Don't ever wait for me. I fell in love with Wally. It's time you find your special someone. I forgive you. Please tell mom and dad that I love them. Tell them I'm happy." Jinx said. Noah blinked back tears. "Jinx you are going to be ok. Everything will be ok." I said holding her close. "I found a family within the titans among the Hive. I love gizmo so much. Please give him a better life. He is the last of my old family." She said. She was still holding my cheek. "Thank you for not choosing me Wally. Because I know Raven is hurting that Beastboy was killed. That Rose's lover was killed. That your friends were killed because of me. Cyborg just lost his battle between life and death. That Artemis died protecting you. I want to help heal the wound of your friends. When I leave they will live. Every hero that was killed will take the life that was meant for me. The city will flourish with beauty again." She smiled and she looked at me. "I love you so much. Never forget that. You were my new dream. Now that you have me find a new dream." She said. She leaned to me and pressed her lips so softly to mine it felt like a butterfly's wing. Before I could return her kiss, her hand fell from my cheek and than her head rolled to the side." I looked at her. She was smiling and a tear escaped her eyes. "Jinx." I yelled. I slapped her cheek softly but her eyes didn't open. "Jinx." I yelled again. I checked for a pulse but it was gone. A light burst from her chest. The arrow burst into ashes and than I saw a light start to surround the city. The building's rose and started to construct itself. Multiple light burst and started to fly in many directions. "Please wake up Jinx." I yelled. Tears slipped down and landed on her. I held her close. She is not dead. She s not dead. "Wally. I'm so sorry." Robin said. I shook my head. "Jinx wake up." I whispered. Lost she was gone. "I never told you how much I loved you. Wake up please!" I yelled. Rain started pouring down harder. "Jinx!" I screamed. She wasn't ever coming back. She was gone.

Jinx you were my new dream.

Now you are gone.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I stood beside Wally. He was crying holding on to my body. I wanted to tell him it was going to be ok. That he should find happiness with the woman who loves him dearly. "He loves you my angel." Léo said. I glanced at him. "And I love him too." I said. He smiled. I saw Beastboy completely healed run down the hill. When Raven saw him, she burst into tears and ran to him. They embraced and kissed. I saw Cyborg look at Wally with pity. He was surprised. He knew that he died and being fine was not so easy to take in. I saw as each titan rose from the dead. I saw Artemis breath a new life. She got up and went to see Wally. She looked at my body and than at Wally's. She began crying. "Jinx…why you?" She whispered. I smiled. "Because I wanted to let Wally live. He deserved happiness. I didn't. Because I was corrupt." I whispered in the wind. "I'm no longer an angel and a demon am I?" I asked Léo. He shook his head. "Demon blood does not run through your veins anymore. You are half mortal half angel." He said. "What about Trigon?" I asked. "His ashes are spread throughout the demon's dimensions. It will take him millions of years to come together as a whole. When he comes back he will be slayed and no longer a threat." He said. I looked at Wally. I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him. Feel his pain Feel his tears. Yet he could not. "Goodbye my love. Thank you for believing in me." I whispered. I pulled away and Wally cried harder. Léo held out his hand. "Let us go and start a new story together?" He asked. I took it. "Wally's story isn't finished." I said. Léo glanced at Wally. "No…his story has just begun. He just needs to find his reason to write. He will figure out his happiness." He answered. I followed him. Find his reason to write… "I'm his reason aren't I?" I asked. "I wouldn't know. I'm not his dangerous little angel." He smiled and took me into the where the light shined the brightest. I gasped. The light is beautiful…


	30. I keep falling harder

Disclaimer:

Enjoy!

Leave a review!

I laid a single red rose on her grave. I was on my knees and I was tracing the outlines of Jinx's grave. "It's been ten years. There hasn't been a single day in which I haven't stopped missing you. I made a promise. I promise to always give you a rose. Because you deserved so much more. You deserved happiness. To graduate and to have a better life. I'm so sorry I robbed you of those opportunities." I no longer cry anymore. There is no need to cry anymore because I felt my wounds have healed over time. It's been so rough picking myself up. Yet I managed to. None of my friends ever judged me. No one accused me of anything. Vanessa Smith was giving a funeral because Robin led them to believe that she was in the war and was just a bystander that was robbed of her life. They used someone else's ashes that was used in the funeral. But for the world that knew Jinx we properly buried her. She was dressed in a pink dress and a crown was placed on her head to signify her royalty. I smelled roses and I looked up. I though I saw a person dress in all white. I blinked but the person was still there. "I'm so proud of you." The voice was familiar and I felt a raw sensation again. "Who are you?" I asked. The voice giggled. "Damn after so many years and you don't remember my lovely voice. How cruel." "Jinx." I said. "Bingo!" she said. She came closer and I saw her features. She appeared gold and beautiful. Her hair was a pale pink and her eyes were a mischief pink. I reached to touch her but my hand ghosted right through. I felt disappointed. "How are you here?" I asked. "Wow I can't even see the love of my life. How tragic." She said sarcastically. I sighed. "The truth?" I said begging. "Ok Fine. You remember Trigon? Well because I destroyed him he is scattered beyond dimensions. He will return but not for another thousand years where I will be reborn without any sin or evil. I'm an angel now. Surprise! Anyways like I was saying I will be reborn but as Natalie and blah blah I will fight Trigon and finally destroy him because he is the greatest demon to exist other than Mr. Devil. I was sent to Earth to protect it in the meanwhile. Though I am an angel which equals that I will be in spirt form and appear like an eighteen year old. How old are you anyways you look old but still hot." I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. She was here in a weird form but here. I coughed. "Twenty nine." I murmured. She whistled. "Wow. You had not let yourself go not like the other titans I saw. I forget his name. Anyways I love your baby boy. He's six isn't he? How cutttee." She said squealing. I didn't bother asking her how she knew that. I had a feeling she has been watching me. "Yes. He is." She crouched by me and touched me. I felt her hand on my cheek. "I'm so glad you moved on. I wasn't the girl for you." I wanted to argue with her. It was because of her that I began to see colors instead of darkness. I wanted to save her from darkness that was worse than mine but it never left. It consumed her until it won. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. To the titans. It's because of Jinx that Raven has Beastboy. Beastboy was suppose to be dead. It's because of her that Cyborg came back to life and found love. It was because of her that many people got their families back. "Gizmo would have loved to see you again." I said. She smiled. "He's like twenty two right?" "Yes." I said. She grinned. "Is baldy still single?" She asked. "Well no he has a fiancée." Her eyes widen. "Wow. I missed so much how tragic." I closed my eyes. My fault. I killed her. There must have been another way. "Hey don't blame yourself. You do realize that I am happy. If you have let me live I would have erased humanity, and than the rest of the kingdoms like Calore. Plus you have an amazing wife now. She changed so much for you. What is not so good now?" I smiled as I thought about the woman who helped me through everything. I took baby steps and than I was able to overcome everything. "Wally?" She said. I turned and saw her two steps behind. Her blonde hair wiped behind her in waves. Her grey eyes were warm and held love. She rubbed her belly which carried my baby girl. "Anthony and Melanie your children's names." Jinx whispered. She sounded happy and glad. "Artemis." I said. She came over to me and touched Jinx's grave. "I miss her too you know." Artemis said. I looked at Jinx but she was gone yet I still smelled the scent of roses. "Yes but I'm happy now. I have you in my life. I love you Artemis." I got up and hugged her our foreheads touching. "I love you even if you still love Jinx." I smiled because even If a part of me will never forget Jinx I am utterly in love with Artemis now. "Starting dreaming Wally West. Your story isn't over yet." I heard Jinx's voice by me. I kissed Artemis. She kissed me back and I heard Anthony complain in disgust. The smell of Roses was gone and when I pulled away, I saw cherry blossoms start to fall. I looked around and I saw Jinx smiling at me her fingers intertwined with the Hive. The only one who was missing was Gizmo. She turned and her team followed. They disappeared in a golden glow. "I found happiness." I whispered. "Shall we?" Artemis said. I grabbed Anthony, than intertwined my fingers with Artemis, and walked to my car.

* * *

The end.

Sikeeee!

Happy late April fools

Unless you loved ArtemisxWally than this is the end for you because there will no longer be anymore of them together.

Anyways on to the real ending

Disclaimer:

Well starting off first I'm going to list the people who dies in the war: )

-Beastboy

-Cyborg

-Bumblebee

-Aqulad

-Mas

-Menos

-Rouge

-Brotherblood

-Every other villain that I don't feel like mentioning because in the end I will describe which of the villains didn't decide to go to war and instead lived

-Herald

-Hot Spot

-Killowat

-Kole

-Red Star

-Speedy

-Wildebeest

-Wonder Girl

-Trigon (Kinda more like he was scattered throughout dimensions and only a angel can actually kill him)

*Cyborg was extremely injured thus causing him to die

And last but not least….

-Jinx

*Silently cries in the background with Wally because I love Jinx so much

Though do not worry because everyone comes back to life when you read the last chapter because Jinx gave up her life (That was clearly meant for her) and let the ones who die come back (Only the good guys though!)

I updated Earlier because I wont post it on Friday like I said because I'm leaving to go to a field trip and wont be back until very late, and I dont upload any chapter on weekends. Don't ask. Lol.

Tell me your opinion do you like this story so far because I determine that there will be at least five more chapters maybe less that will be short that will finalize the story once and for all

Did you like the alternative ending?

Did I give you a mini heart attack that that was how the story was going to end?

Who did you want to be together?

Artemis and Wally?

Or

Jinx and Wally?

Also please don't forget about the ruby necklace that Wally gave Jinx a long time ago. The one she threw at him when Jinx saw Wally and ''Rouge'' kiss

Also a nice little fact. If jinx would have been a little later to catch Wally and the disgusting kiss with Rouge than Rouge would have took advantage of Wally.

It is very important

Please don't forget to leave me a review

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Wally pov

Rain poured down her pale cheeks and I held on to her cold and lifeless body. I kissed her cheeks hoping that fairy tales were real that this was only a nightmare. I buried my face on the crook of her neck. Life wasn't fair. I laid her down on the ground and got up. I wanted to hurt something. Anything. "Wally." Robin grabbed me before I could run away. "Get your hands off me!" I snarled. I tried to push him off. He wouldn't budge. I watched as Noah went to Jinx's body. I watched as he took out a knife. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled in anger. He ignored me and ripped up her dress. There was a huge whole where her heart was. A ruby was on her stomach and when Noah grabbed it burst. Noah eyes dropped. "In a way the rubies were her heart. When the rubies were touched with darkness they consumed Jinx's heart. I thought…" He stopped and swallowed. "I though that if the rubies were still together. Adonis, Ariel, Jophiel would help bring her back. But once the owner of the rubies is dead than the rubies die with it. After all she did freed Calore from the rubies the thing that help rule our kingdom." He whispered. I chocked up a sob. I want her back. How am I ever going to go on?

I collapsed on the ground. I grabbed my hair. I killed her. I killed her. I heard something drop on the ground beside me. I didn't even glance at it. I didn't care anymore. I no longer cared about anything anymore. I didn't want to fall into depression but it was to late. The pain was killing me. The hole in my chest was killing me. I was exhausted in so many ways. I wanted to pass out but the hole didn't let me. In fact, it was making me remember that I would never see Jinx smile. Never feel her kiss me again. Never hear her witty remarks. Never just look at her and say that she was mine.

"Wally please let us go inside. You need to rest we have Jinx covered." Starfire said. I shook my head. I didn't have the energy to move. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Damn tears. I can't take it anymore. I finally know why some people commit suicide. I understand the play Romeo and Juliet the play that made me cringe and made it all the more disgusting. I understand why they killed themselves. I don't think I can live with myself. Not only is Jinx dead but I killed her. I slide my hands to the ground and hide my face from the world. Nothing could ever bring her back.I got up and went to Jinx again. I bend down and grabbed her against my chest. I kissed her. She looked so pale. Not her usual paleness just the death white pale. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I hate loving you because you are gone. You were my everything. I'm so glad I met you." I whispered.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

My eyes fluttered open. I was starring into amber eyes. I screamed and fell back. "I hate you. I hate you. And when I come back I will kill you. I should have known not to fall. And I hate you because I love you. I hate you Jinx Calore. I hate you because this love is poison." I tried to control my breathing but I was terrified. Trigon's head was looking right at me. He was not the beautiful man that flirted with me. He looked monstrous. I touched my heart but a huge wound was on my chest. Blood leaked out. He smiled. "Oh. That's right your dear Wally killed you." I pulled my knees to my chest. I was terrified. I had no idea why I was here. I let tears fall. "Me and you will live this hell together. Because I dragged you from Léo's grasp. He will not protect you from the years of hell I will bring you." I cried harder. I was with Léo and now I'm with this beast. Why? Why must I suffer even after I die? "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I hate loving you because you are gone. You were my everything. I'm so glad I met you." A voice whispered. I looked up. "I hate loving you so much. Do you know what you do to me Jinx? I fucking love you damn it!" He yelled. Wally? "Wally!" I screamed. I got up. I screamed again but there was no reaction. Tears spilled down my cheeks. "You're dead Jinx. The dead cannot speak." I cried harder. There had to be a way for me to get out. I looked around a mirror appeared but that was it. I went to the mirror. I saw Wally holding me in his arms while he cried. The other titans were by him looking at him with pity in their eyes. "Wally!" I screamed. I pounded my fist on the mirror hoping he hear me. Help me. I felt like a damsel in distress. The though disgusted me. When did I become a girl who needs saving. "Why do you have a mirror watching Wally?" I hissed at Trigon. I turned quickly and glared at him. "Did you really think that the war ended because you killed me or that Wally killed you? Angel…you are gullible. You may have restored the lives of your friends but I won't go down without taking Wally West with me." I looked quickly back. Rain poured down making it hard to see but I saw dark shadows descending down the hills. "What the hell is that? How is it possible that it's not over?" I yelled. Trigon started laughing. "I am not the one who wishes to see the end of Earth and than the other planets. The other greater demons will kill anything that is powerful. Let us watch the death of the titans shall we?" He said. I banged my fist against the window. The dead cannot speak. They cannot warn the living. "Wally West!" I screamed.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I heard the snap of a branch. I turned so quickly that it was just a flash of Yellow and red blur. I saw a shadow dart and than a spiky thing flown to me. I let go of Jinx and dodged out of the way. Exactly where I was a ball of spiky things was flown and struck a tree. "Robin." I yelled. Robin pulled a sword out. The shadows stepped out. They had human bodies and I realized they were wearing black cloaks. It isn't over… Raven's eyes glowed. She snapped her teeth in anger. "Miserable creatures taking the form of humans. You should have died along with your leader." She hissed. The one in the front pulled down his hood. He had dark black hair but his eyes glowed red. He was smiling and he revealed pointy white teeth. "This is not about you Raven. You fought your war so long ago and won half heartily. Remember who killed our Leader. It's all about the angel bitch." He laughed in pure joy. His shadows laughed with him. "I am the king of shadows and I have been released by Trigon. Chernobog one of the greater demons at your service. I'm going to enjoy killing you Wallace West." I stiffened. Another figure came into view. He came with humanoid things. His hair was literally snapping snakes. He smiled. More men came into view. Only two were woman and they looked hideously ugly. "Oh look they don't have their angel with them. That's right Wallace killed her." Their voices taunted me. It pierced through my heart making the hole bigger. "Ignore them Wally. The only way to kill them is with holy weapons. I turned to Jinx's body. She was the closest thing to angel. I got up and turned Artemis was holding a sword. I was glad she was alive. I was not going to lose her again. I took it and ran to Jinx's body. I laid the sword on her chest. Her blood bleed on the sword. Please work. The sword started glowing a golden aura. Raven smiled at me. "Send them back to hell!" She yelled. The demons looked amused. There is no such thing as happy endings. You find something worth fighting for. I lost one person. I'm not about to lose my friends. I let out a battle cry and ran to the demons.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I tried to Hex the mirror. To burn down everything but nothing came out. "Can you be anymore stupider? You have been reduced to nothing. You are like a mundane now. No Calore's powers to protect you. No angel's to wipe your tears. No bad luck to back up your precious name." I bite my lip in anger. Only I could have ended all this. If only I hadn't run off to Rouge. I pressed my hands to the mirror and rested my forehead on the cool glass. Wally… "Jinx?" a musical voice whispered my mind. Léo? I thought. "Listen to me. You have to help Wally. If the demons win it's over. They will come after us next. The angel of the future said there are two paths. One where they will win and humanity will wipe out or the one where Wally wipes out every demon that has touched Earth." I let a shaky breath out. "How can I help him?" I thought in my head. Trigon could not hear my thoughts that much I knew. "His scar is his connection to you. Spark that. You still have the power to do at least that much." I frowned. Here goes. I touched the mirror. I forced myself to release a bit of my power but it was useless. "You are still going on with that? Admit it already. Wally will die and than the world." I shook my head. Not…Ever…Going…To…Give…Up! A spark of pink hex was shot straight through the mirror. "What the hell did you do?" Trigon yelled. I collapsed on the ground. It hurt. I don't understand why it hurts so much. "It will be ok Jinx" Leo's voice whispered. I looked at the mirror. Lightning struck and it hit Wally.

* * *

Wally Pov.

It was too late to even dodge the bolt of lightning. In all nineteen years of my life, I never thought that I would die by a bolt off lightning. When it hit me, I felt no pain. No body going up in flames or anything. I did hear the screams of my friends and the laugh's of the demons. I felt something pulse. My blood boil. I took a deep breath. The lightning cleared. Everyone was looking at me. Star gasped. "Wally your eyes. They are like flames." I reached to my face. I couldn't see and yet I felt different. I withdrew my hand back and flames shot out. No way. The shadows that were in the way burned into ashes. Chernobog screamed in pain as the shadows fell. Oh. The shadows are part of him not his little minions. I smiled. I found his weakness. My hands lit up making the sword hotter. The titans backed up and stood behind me. 'How the hell can you do that?" Robin yelled. I could tell that I freaked him out. That there was only one person in the world with this kind of ability. Jinx… I raised my sword and ran to the demons. I literally asked for death when I fell in love with Jinx but that was ok by me. I plunged my sword in the King of Shadows. He didn't expect it to be fatal. In fact I could tell in his eyes that he thought I was a joke. His eyes widen in horror when he burst into hot red and gold flames. He screamed. The others demons hissed in anger and began to attack me but the deed was done. Chernobog was dead. "I don't know how you did it but you will die." The snake head demon hissed. I backed up. They came in packs. Sweat trickled down my neck. While I felt powerful I felt slow. I was still exhausted. My blood pulsed again and I felt a pain. It was slight but enough to take my breath away. I was thrown back. I crashed against the titans. I let a painful moan out. The demons came closer. "Humans think they can take us down is probably the most cutest thing ever." The woman sneered. I touched something hard. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it out. Jinx's Necklace. I turned it around and the names that were carved in it broke back all those memories. Jinx I wish you were alive.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I sat up. I was about to witness the death of Wally and the titans. I closed my eyes. I touched the wound in my chest. I knew that there was no heartbeat. I was dead. Dead people do not feel any emotions. I always wondered what death was like. It was peaceful and I was glad that I died in the arms of Wally. I always thought that after death it was peaceful but even in death I'm punished for being different. I felt a heart beat. I looked up into the mirror. Wally was holding the heart shaped ruby with our names carved in. "Is that Jophiel?" Trigon hissed. My heart beat again. Jophiel is still alive. I thought she was destroyed when I died. The ruby deserves another name. A name that reminded me of Wally and Me. "The ruby is named Flinx." Trigon glared at me. "It's a heart." I bite my lip a smile forming on my lips. "Can I come back?" I asked Léo. "If Wally figures out the way." I got up and touched the mirror. Wally please help me.

* * *

Wally Pov.

If I was going to die than I wanted to die giving Jinx her necklace back. It held so much love, memories, and promises. "If we die we die with honor. Titans Go!" Robin yelled. I threw Robin the sword. He caught it and looked at me confused. "I have something to do. Please don't die. I fucking love you dude." Robin laughed. "Love you too Wally." He ran and jumped in the air cutting off the head of a demon. I got up and went towards Jinx body. I fell to my knees and grabbed her body. "Jinx. If I don't make it, if we don't make it. I want you to have our Ruby back. Because if I die I wont ever get to see you again. Never remember the moments with you. I love you. I love you Jinx Calore. I brushed her short pink hair back. "Get him!" The demons yelled. I ignored them and placed the necklace on her. The necklace pulsed once, twice, and a third time. It looked alive. I kissed her cheek softly. "Fuck you." A voice whispered. I looked up but was thrown back by a powerful force. A pink fire began to surround where Jinx was seconds ago. Fire? The demons that were close by turned into ash. I heard the click of heels. A figure came out of the flames and her pink hair danced in the pink flames. She swayed her hips fire dancing around her as if it was a dress. A smile formed on her lips. "Imma Fuck you Wally West after I destroy Trigon's sad miserable army." Jinx yelled. Wrong time to turn me on Princess…


	31. It's over

Disclaimer:

Early update! Yay! For you not for me. I half assed this chapter though it went exactly like I was planned. I was just going to leave Jinx dead but that I thought better of it.

I been extremely exhausted lately and school hasn't exactly been nice to me.

WARNING! (PLEASE READ THIS ATLEAST)

In the next chapter you will have a lemon. It will be long. I won't make a lemon that is quick and fast. I'm not even going to give that warning with 18+ because I know damn well most you lovely readers read stories that are clearly meant for adults. Including me! anyways if you don't like lemon that just read the top half of the next chapter. I will warn you again in the next chapter. I'm just giving you a warning for what is to come next.

I'm sorry for the people that ship Wally and Artemis. I known Jinx and Wally as my favorite couple and while I really loved Artemis I could never see her as a partner for Wally. She is still an amazing character though I ship Jinx and Wally.

Anyways enjoy this chapter and

Don't forget to leave a review.

Until next time!

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I couldn't believe I was here now. Alive. I touched the ruby necklace. The power was gone and all that was left was a small decoration. I took a deep breath. I glanced at the sky. It's over Trigon. I had a piece of the mirror in my hands. My hands lit up and the mirror turned into nothing but ashes and hot liquid. It didn't feel the burn. "Now boys, didn't your mommy tell you to play nice with the other kids?" a smile formed on my lips. I felt extremely powerful. "Just because you were given another chance to live, doesn't mean we can't kill you." The demons hissed. I brought a hand to my heart. I looked left than right blinking rapidly. "I think I just shitted myself. How scary." I was grinning now. I looked down at my clothes. They were ripped up and I was close to almost naked. I snapped my fingers and my regular fighting clothes were replaced with dark black pants and pink shirt. "Kill her." A demon lord yelled. I yawned. I started with a slow walk and than I was running. When they were close, enough I hexed them sending the flying. I jumped in the air and kicked snake guy. Damn was he hideous. "Are all of you just ugly or do you have a prettier appearance? Because guy's you really make the other demons look bad. If you're going to kill me, look good when you are doing it. Like me." I grabbed the snake guy and kissed his scaly cheeks. He lit up in pink flames. He screamed in agonizing pain. He looked like he was melting but that was far from the truth. I pulled away as he crumbled in nothing. "Oh dear. Was he your boyfriend?" I asked the ugly woman with the vibrant green hair. Her eyes widen. I loved the fear in her eyes. I saw Robin come up from behind her. I smiled. Damn he was kind of handsome without the gel and the mask. He sort of reminded me of Red. My eyes widen. Brandon… Robin plunged the sword in the woman. She screamed. She burst into gold flames. I turned around and saw him at the top of the hill. He blew me a kiss. Alive. That is good. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and my eyes met Wally's. I so wanted to kiss him and hold him and beg for forgiveness. I didn't deserve him. He saved me. I swallowed feeling shy. "Don't ever leave me Jinx. Don't ever say you will die." My breath left me. "Where else would I go? I'm not planning on dying now. I have to make a name for myself." With that I ran and began attacking. The rest of the titans followed. Everyone who died and came back fought. Léo's words rang in my head. Only Wally will finish the war. I bite my lip as I kicked another demon. No one was going to last if more demons came. Especially if they were after my ass. Trigon's orders my ass. Why couldn't I have just killed him once and for all?

* * *

Wally Pov.

I grabbed a creature and threw her over my shoulder. In the reflection of it's dark eyes I saw me. My eyes were a blazing fire. They weren't it's normal blue. I rubbed my eyes. I turned at the moment a demon lunged itself at me. I collapsed on the ground clawing at the demon. It was determined to end my life. "Oh hell no." a sword was plunged into the demon. I felt the tip of the sword on my chest. My breath left me. Robin came into my line of vision. "Now that Pinky is back no one is going to die on me." He helped me up. My outfit was a disaster. Robin looked me up and down. He threw me a black t-shirt and pants. "Don't ask where I got them from." They were bloody and some part of me feels like he got them from a dead body. I shivered. I pulled my wet hair back. Rain was still pouring roughly. I wanted this to all be over. I grabbed a sword. I heard a loud sigh from Artemis. "When this is over I want a nice bath." I couldn't help but agree with her more. She twirled her sword. She let a battle cry out and ran into battle. I ran behind her and twirled my sword. I lifted it up like a baseball bat and struck. It wasn't the same as Robin's sword who contained Jinx blood but it did harm them. Jinx jumped from a boulder and kicked the demon. I almost fell back from the impact. She straddled the demon and ripped his head off. "Go for the head or the heart. Those are the weak spots!" She yelled. A chorus of agreement rang around the island. Demons came in millions. It was worse than before but they were weaker. I brought them down and more came. My eyes traveled until I saw something that caught my attention. Everyone seemed to look passed it as if it didn't exist. "Jinx!" I yelled. She turned. It was my mistake. A demon lunged at her. I ran to her but than I was attacked. I punched the demon and ran out. I was slower almost as fast as a normal person. I helped Jinx rip of the demon. Blood streamed down her cheeks but other than that she was fine. "I know where the portal is at." I helped her up. "Where?" she whispered. I pointed to the black hole. Her eyes narrowed. "Wally nothing is there." She said. She looked at me. Really looked at me. She pressed her forehead to mine. Her eyes closed tightly as if she was trying to control her tears. "Wally. I'm no longer a half demon." Her eyes opened. Her eyes were glassy. "I'm only a half angel and I can't see the demon realm because I gave you that half." I almost collapsed. "Are you telling me that I'm half demon?" She nod.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

He looked angry and miserable. I didn't want this for him. But Léo's words forced me to tell him the truth. He took a deep breath. He pushed me away. "Wally listen, only you can end everything. It is us on them. You are the only that can defeat Trigon's minions. You can hate me all you want but your friends deserve a better life." I yelled. I reached for him but instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "Our friends." He snarled. His hug was tight and there was so much emotions in it. His fingers ran though my short hair. I was glad that he cut it off. I felt much powerful with it. He pulled away. "I need a sword." He said. I grabbed the sword that was left on the ground. I cut my wrist. I winced at the pain but I let the blood bleed on the sword. It lit up gold. I handed it to him. He grabbed it. He took a deep breath and ran. I touched the ground. A pathway of blazing pink flames was made. Any demon that tried to reach him burst into ashes. My fingers curled and the fire grew. "I cannot see the future behind this Jinx." Leo's voice rang in my head. "I pray for the best." He said and his voice faded. I won't give up on Wally. On my future. On my friends. On my family. A felt all my energy leave me.

* * *

Wally Pov.

The portal was a burning inferno worse than Jinx's fire. I let out a cry and jumped in the air. I felt electricity run through my veins. Hope filled me. I plunged the sword into the portal. The only sound I heard was a crack of glass and than a huge explosion. I was thrown back and that whiteness took over.

I opened my eyes. I was in a huge room. I was all alone. I felt lonely. I walked around until a mirror appeared. I looked at it. I was no longer a boy. I was more man than ever. A dark stubble was visible. My eyes were a dark orange like fire. I was pale as if I was sick. My hair was no longer up, instead it fell down my face like dark rotten carrots. It didn't even look orange, it was like a dark brown. Lightning scars ran down my chest. I looked weak. I touched the mirror. It rippled like water. "Did you know that you and Jinx were forbidden the day you two met. The moment your eyes met destiny was written to separate you two. To destroy anything that ever joined you two together?" A musical voice from before spoke. I turned. A man was leaning against the white empty space. He had blonde hair cut to perfection. He looked almost like any guy from college with hair sprayed hair, except he looked beautiful, flawless even. His eyes were a dark gold and written words ran down his arms. He wore a dark robe and gold wings sprouted from his back. "Who are you?" I asked. He lifted a dark eyebrow. He looked human. "I've been called many things which exactly are you looking for?" He asked. I licked my dry lips. "Who are you really?" He twirled his wrist. "Léo." He said. Oh. "So what now? Did I die?" I asked. A smile twitched on his face. Definitely human characteristics. "Dead? You would probably be at God's door by now No? You aren't dead Wallace. In fact you should wake up. Just remember that you and Jinx were forbidden from the start and that didn't stop you from fighting. Don't ever let anything take you down anymore." He snapped his fingers.

I gasped. I blinked rapidly. My cheeks were wet. I found pink eyes looking at me. "You fucking asshole you scared the hell out of me." Jinx said. I looked around and saw the Titans surrounding me. "Uh… I think I talked to an angel." Jinx smiled and than crushed her lips to mine. My eyes widen. I than closed my eyes and held her head to kiss her better. "Léo is amazing isn't he?" She said pulling away. I smiled. "Can't agree with you more."


	32. Ring the bells

Disclaimer:

~Hey guys new chapter. Hopefully one of the best if you get what I mean *Wink* *Wink*

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **~This chapter is a lemon or better known as sex and shit for the people who don't know because when I read a lemon I had no idea what Lemon Fiction was until I found the hard but exciting way. Just a warning. If you don't like Lemon's than don't read because I didn't force you to read this instead just wait for the next chapter. Please don't give me a bad review if you find a lemon disturbing because I really don't want to be judged. I'm just a writer who expresses her feelings through the art of writing. Writing and reading are my escape from the world.**_

~Also Crushcrush12 Artemis pregnancy is more like an alternative ending or just a small prank I made. The real ending is below sorry if I didn't explain it too much. Thanks for your support and not hating me, ~ I made my cousin read your review out loud because It was kind of funny. Made me happy inside. Gracias!

~Also I finally read King's Cage…and UGHHHHH why must it end like that?! I really shipped Cal and Mare since I first read Red queen and I always knew something was wrong with Maven and while I really love him I just want him to pay. Also because he reminds me of my own personally story called Between Love and War and Maven's obsession to Mare is exactly like the obsession Daniel (the antagonist) has towards Jessica (The protagonist) except Daniel is much, much worse than Maven. I hate Cal for not choosing Mare. And Mare for not choosing Cal. I also really want Shade to come back. I loved his ass to death and my heart split into two when he was killed. I cried so hard. I can't wait for another book. Also my school's librarian told me that they might make a movie and I squealed so hard. Which squealing is super gross to me sometimes. I so can't wait.

~Just one more chapter to go guys and it is over!

Don't forget to leave me a Review!

Enjoy This chapter and you have been warned.

* * *

Two years later….

* * *

I twirled in my dress. "Omg Jinx you look beautiful." Starfire squealed. My wedding dress was long the tail was at least ten feet long. The tail had lacy roses and than the waist was see through. It exposed my shoulders and than the sleeves were lacy and see through. My pink hair was curled and than parts of my hair were pulled back so that my crown can be placed. A crown for royalty. On the crown my veil came down it was long down to my waist. My makeup was natural except my lips. They were a dark rosy pink. Starfire wore the maid of honors dress. It was a beautiful mid thigh pink dress. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled. I forced Raven to wear the dress. Her hair was curled and she looked adorable. Rose, Terra, Artemis, and bumblebee, wore a red dress as bridesmaids. "I can't believe you are getting married." Starfire said. I blushed. After the war, I was named a titan. Most of the villains were afraid to attack again so it was less criminal acts. Than the villains started to attack and well it has been fun. I went back to college and went as Jinx not Vanessa. Though I was not ready to leave my Vanessa life behind I changed my name to Jinx Vanessa Calore. I graduated a year earlier with Wally because I was to smart for my own good and Wally didn't want to be left behind. He proposed to me in Paris and well here, I am now. I heard that Noah married a girl named Elise and while she can never be queen, they live happy. Robin, or Richard Grayson as I later learned became Nightwing and changed his entire appearance which while I will never tell him personally butt he became hotter and less uptight. Cyborg got himself a girlfriend named Sarah Simms and they are inseparable. Beastboy and Raven had there difficulties especially with Terra back but I'm 100% sure that Terra and Beastboy are no more. In fact Beastboy, or Garfield as I like to call him and Raven are engaged. Rose and bumblebee are a thing now and I'm pretty sure they are not breaking up anytime soon. As for Artemis. She and Brandon have been seeing each other lately. I'm glad for Red. He deserved someone worth him. Someone knocked on my door. Starfire went to get it. The person that was at the door were the two people I thought I will never seen again. "Mom! Dad!" I ran to them. I embraced them both. My mom hugged me so tight I never wanted her to let me go. I heard the girl leave the room so it was just the three of us. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Well first your boyfriend sent us an invitation and second we would never miss out on our daughter's wedding. My dad answered. I thought they hated me. I was wrong. I was so happy. I loved Wally even more. "Well what are we waiting for? This girl needs to get married!" I said grinning.

I looked at the church. I was nervous. I was about to commit my life to the one guy I hated for trying to turn me good and the guy who gave me everything when I fell. He caught me when no one else did. I placed my hand on my dad's arm. "Are you ready Jinx?" He asked. I nod. We walked down the aisle as music played. Wally wore a black tuxedo as the rest of his best men, which were Richard, Cy, Garfield, Brandon, Aqualad, Speedy, and to my surprise his uncle the Flash. While Wally were a Red tie the other one's were a blue. His eyes widen and he placed a hand to his heart. I blushed furiously. My dad handed my hand to Wally. Wally took it and squeezed hard. "Promise me that you will make my daughter happy?" My dad said. Wally looked at him. "I promise." Wally whispered. My dad nod and went to stand by my mother. I saw Noah and he gave me a big thumbs up. I wished the gang were here except they were gone and no one could ever bring them back. I saw Gizmo and he was smiling at me. He had a girl by his hand and she was a beautiful Hispanic girl with the most beautiful brown eyes. He looked happy and I was glad I had Gizmo as my family that survived. I took a deep breath and looked at Wally. His eyes were the blue sapphire that I came to love. They had turn back but I could never erase the fact that he now carried the burden of being a part demon. While he still had his powers he was even more powerful but his heart was still gold. I smiled at him. "Let us begin." The father said.

Starfire and Robin gave us the rings. Wally took the ring that was meant for me and grabbed my hand.

"I Wallace Rudolph West, with this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give, as your love is my anchor and your trust is my strength. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become." He slipped the ring in my ring finger. I garbbed the ring that was meant for him. I took a deep breath.

"I Jinx Vanessa Calore, with this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give, as your love is my anchor and your trust is my strength. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall." I slipped the ring on his finger. The priest nodded and began to speak in Latin which I understood fluently but no one needed to know that.

"Wallace Rudolph West, do you take Jinx Vanessa Calore to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you apart?" The priest asked. Wally looked at me.

"I do."

The priest turned to me. My heart started to beat really fast.

"Jinx Vanessa Calore, do you take Wally Rudolph West to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you apart?" The priest asked.

I bite my lip. I never thought this day would come. I never thought I would be married. I always saw my life going two ways. One where I would marry Noah and rule Calore until my heir would take over. Or the other one where I will forever be bad always hoping that something would save me. Always hoping that my life was different. I never saw a path where this man would come in to my life. I only had one regret. It will always be not saving my family. See-More, Billy, Mammoth, and Kyd. If I could ever go back than I would have saved them. One regret.

I looked into Wally's eyes.

"Dude did you really have to ask me that question. Hell yea! I'm Mrs. West now!" I grabbed Wally's tie and kissed him before the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted throughout the church. I broke from the kiss. Wally had that cocky grin on his face. He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "You're all mine Jinx." I squealed. "Wally put me down!" I yelled hitting his chest. "Never again Jinx. I wont ever let you go."

My heart beat faster. Never again. Nothing will ever tear us apart.

* * *

 _ **Lemon will begin after this so you have been warned.**_

* * *

I was exhausted. The party was the best. Richard finally got the balls to ask Star to be his wife. They were expecting a baby boy and from what I caught on his name was going to be Damien or something like that. Maybe Damon. Of course I was going to be the godmother of that child. Everyone wanted to be the aunt of the baby. Or uncle. Brandon finally asked out Artemis and well that was awesome. I felt happy for them. I stretched on the plane. I didn't want to take the plane but Wally insisted. He wanted to be normal for a day. I leaned my head on Wally's shoulder. Mrs. Jinx West. I blushed. I was new to the girly feelings. "I love you Pinky." He said. He looked at me. I saw a ring of fire around his eyes. I kept forgetting that he was part demon. I kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you West." I snuggled in his chest. I love you so much that it hurts me physically.

* * *

Wally Pov.

I think…

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I think…

* * *

Wally Pov.

That I couldn't stand if she were to leave me

* * *

Jinx Pov.

That I couldn't stand if he were to leave me.

* * *

Wally Pov.

Because when I think about it

* * *

Jinx Pov.

Because when I think about it

* * *

Wally Pov.

She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

He is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

Wally Pov.

And I keep what is mine.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

And I wont let go of what belongs to me.

* * *

Wally Pov.

"I love you."

* * *

Jinx Pov.

"I love you."

We spoke at the same time. We blushed and looked away.

We got of the plane and Wally made the drive to a cottage in the woods that was close to a beach nearby.

I remained quiet. There was so much I wanted to tell him. I opened my mouth but the words didn't want to come out. Instead, I stayed quiet. He did too.

He opened the door and I went in first. The smell of pine and febreeze hit me. I can tell that he was here before we got here together. "Hungry?" He asked. "Oh I'm starving." I said. I turned and gave him a seductive smile. "My, My Jinx aren't you anxious." He raised an eyebrow. "I need a shower. As you can tell Beastboy had no mercy on me when it came to that beer." I wrinkled my nose. "You can eat anything in the fridge." He said. He turned and went inside a room. I sighed. Wally West… I went to the fridge. Oh wow. He has a five star restaurant inside this fridge. I bite my lip. I looked back at the room. "I won't have mercy on you Wally." I went to the room. His clothes were thrown on the floor. I stripped out of my pants. My shirt went next and than the rest. I pulled my hair out if its ponytail. It felt really bad. To much hairspray. Almost like my horn hair of many years ago. I cringed when I thought of my fashion style. I opened the bathroom door slowly. Steam hit me. The shower doors were blurry so there was no way that he could see it was me. While he did get extra abilities, I still am quiet like a cat. I opened the shower doors and hug him from behind. He jumped a little. "Fuck Jinx. You scared me." He said. Warm water dripped down my back. Water glistened on his built body. "Good. I don't like to be told what to do Wally." I traced a finger down his back. He trembled under my touch. "You are making it hard to resist you Jinx." I smiled. "Are you resisting me?" I asked innocently. "Why do you think I haven't turned around?" I kissed his back. He let a growl. He turned around so quickly. He pushed me against the wall of the shower. He grabbed my hair roughly and pressed his lips to mine. It was rouge and passionate. Enough to drive me insane. I wrapped my arms around his neck. My breast were pressed against his chest. I moaned lost in the heat of the kiss. "I won't make love to you if you don't stop with the temptation. I don't want this to be a quick fuck like the girls of high school. Your my wife. Our night should be special." He leaned his forehead against mine. His red hair pressed against his forehead made him even sexier. "Than hurry up." I pulled away, grabbed the shampoo, and washed my hair. I rinsed my body and got out. I grabbed my towel and dried off. I went to the bed. I changed into black panties and slipped on a large oversized white shirt. I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

"It's not over yet." A dark voice hissed.

* * *

I woke up gasping. My head was fuzzy. I couldn't remember anything except it was a nightmare. A terrible one at that. "Jinx?" I turned and saw Wally by my side. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Fine." I blinked multiple times. Just a nightmare. I turned to Wally. "How long have I been asleep." I asked. "Twenty minutes. I just got out. I didn't want to wake you up. Good thing that you woke yourself up." He said smirking. I smiled. 'Let me devour you Wally West."

"Wally." I whisper, my voice a plea. But whether I'm begging him to stop or continue, even I don't know.

"I'm going to fuck you, Jinx. Pleasure? We are going to blow the roof of pure pleasure. I'm going to make you beg for it. I'm going to claim you mine once and for all. I'm going to tease you. I'm going to torment you. And you're going to cum so hard you wont be walking for weeks."

I could hardly breath. I'm so turned on by the power of his words. He turned me around so I laid on my back. I breathed hard. I couldn't look him in the eye. "Eyes on me princess or ill make it all the much harder." He said. I looked at him. I felt a wild blush form on my cheeks. It was unfair how I was the only one completely naked. He still had his clothes on. He grabbed my long pink hair and brought it to his lips.

"You were mine but not truly mine."

He tugged on my hair.

"I claimed you and yet so many other men did."

A smirk played on his lips. My breath got caught in my throat. I didn't no if I was scared or damn excited. Wally was dominant in bed. It was such a huge turn on.

"I hated you for making me feel."

He tugged me up in until our lips crashed. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. I felt his lips curl up in a smile. He pulled away leaving me unsatisfied.

"I loved you for being different."

"I fought for you. Did you fight for me?" He asked.

I bite my lip. Is he talking about the fact that when I was the freaky thing that Rouge turned me in I was fighting beside him? I blushed furiously. I can't believe that I remembered that much. I took a deep breath.

"I fought for what is mine. I wasn't completely corrupt because I still believed that you wouldn't cheat on me with Art..Uhh." I bite my lip from laughing. Wally glared at me.

"Don't mention that Kiss. I still get nightmares." He said joking.

I grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. "Quit talking. More action."

"Wally!" I screamed. I couldn't anymore. Tears welled up in my eyes. The pleasure was too intense for me. He had tied my hands above my head with the tie of his tuxedo. He held my hips in place. "Even if you asked me to stop I wouldn't. You enjoy this to much Jinx." He slid a finger inside me.

"I would have thought that you would already have your first." He purred. "I almost did with Brandon but Rouge almost caught us. I only did oral with him." I confessed. Well it was more like I did him. He grunted.

His fingers slid in and out of me adding another finger. It hurt a bit. Though the pleasure was bigger. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I gasped when I felt his mouth of my clit. I hissed and tied to move away but he just held me down. "Fuck." I screamed.

He sucked on my clit while adding a finger again to finger fuck me. He was teasing me. It was painful. I realized why we were so deep in the woods. He was not just going to make love to me. He was going to fuck me. Fuck me hard.

I was so close. So very close. I was close to shattering. I needed to cum. His hand rose to my body until he pinched my nipples. The delicious pain triggered my release. I came in violent, shuddering waves, his fingers still inside me while I screamed in pure pleasure.

"Jinx." He whispered. He gently pulled out of me. I looked at him. He sat me up and than his mouth closed over my tender nipple. He sucked on one and pinched the other. The sensation of the pleasure and pain sent my sensitive sex throbbing. Slowly he kissed his way down my cleavage, to my belly. I moaned.

"You are beautiful. You are mine." I grabbed his chin. I kissed him slowly. I didn't want this night to end at all. I wanted to just stay here in Wally's arms.

Instead I broke away and grabbed Wally's length. "Holyshit. You are big." I said looking up at him with a blush on my cheeks. "Well of course I am. I was after all Mr. Popular in high school. I rolled my eyes. I started stroking him teasing him. He hissed. I ran my tongue over the tip. I looked at him as his confident face shattered. Pay back West. I tucked my hair back and took him in my mouth puffing my cheeks out to take him deeper. He grabbed my hair and forced me to take him all. I was glad I didn't gag. I started bobbing my head up and down with the guild of Wally.

"Damn it Jinx. You drive me insane."

I wish I could give him a snarky reply instead, I kept sucking him. I wanted him to shatter like I shattered. He was coming closer to the edge. I played with his sack and that was enough to bring him to the edge. "Jinx I'm coming. Pull away if you don't want me to cum in your mouth." He hissed. I didn't. His hot liquid spurted into my mouth. I swallowed. I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. He was breathing heavily and looked at me in wonder.

"You are amazing."

I smiled. He pushed me on the bed. He towered over me. "Spread for me." He whispered. I blushed. I opened my legs. His fingers brushed against my pussy. "You really are wet." I turned away blushing.

"Look at me Jinx." I forced myself to look at him.

He smiled. My eyes widen. He really does have a charming smile

"I'm going to fuck you." He stopped for a moment for his smirk came back. "Hard."

He positioned himself at my entrance. He didn't give me a chance to think. He just went in. It was painful. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Almost there." He whispered wiping my tears away. I gasped. I closed my eyes. I felt the rip of my barrier. He stilled for a couple of minutes. "Jinx are you ok?" He asked. I looked at him. "Keep going."

Our finger intertwined as he slammed into me. The bed creeked. Sweat trailed down our bodies. The room was hot. Too hot. "Wally." I moaned. He huffed. "Does it still hurt?" He asked. My fingers tighten around his. "No. Go faster." I said. He smirked. "Fast? I'll show you fast." He said seductively.

I screamed. Oh, shit! He was going to fast. I completely forgot his powers. I grabbed hold of him and turned us around, so that I was on top. I pulled my hair back and looked at him. "No fair." He said. I leaned down to him and kissed him. He grabbed my hair and kissed me hard and passionately. I pulled away and started riding him. He grabbed my bottom and started to move his hips. I gasped. I came on him my orgasm rocking my entire body. "I'm not ready to cum Jinx." Wally said as he kept slamming into me. I felt weak. I wasn't ready for it yet. He pushed me back on the bed. "Damn Wally please." I begged.

"Please what?" He said. He looked down at me. I squeezed the Sheets. "Wally…I c-can't." I whispered. All too soon another orgasm hit me. It took my breath away. I felt like I was going to pass out. Wally leaned down at me.

"I told you I was going to fuck you hard. " He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. Tears were in my eyes. I wasn't feeling any pain. He grabbed My wrist. My eyes widen. "No wally." I whispered. He turned me around. He pushed my head down to the bed. "Not yet than." He pushed himself inside me. I didn't get a chance to adjust his size before he started to fuck me again. "Oh god." I screamed against the bed. I was exhausted. My body felt like jelly. How was he not tired? He grabbed my hair arching my back up. He pulls out and slams back into me repeatedly sending me back into the brink. I can feel the familiar pressure building between my legs. He plunges hard and fast causing me to cry out. He grips my hips tighter and pulls back completely. I bite my lip when he thrust into me hard.

"Tell me Jinx. Tell me that you want me. That you belong to me." He grunted.

I wrapped my arms around him. I looked into his eyes. "I belong to you. Just like you belong to me." He thrusted one more time before our orgasm took over. I felt his hot seeds ejaculate inside me. He collapsed on top of me. Our bodies were still connected. His fingers ran though my hair before he rolled off of me.

"I expect a baby soon." He said with a slight amusement in his voice.

My eyes widen. Horror consumed me. I sat up and looked down at my legs. Semen dripped down. I buried my face in my hands. "I better not get pregnant Wally west or I will murder you!" I yelled.

He turned and grabbed me. He pinned my hands above my head. "Than I'll just make sure you do end up pregnant." I struggled but the idea was too erotic. I gave in.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review for there is one chapter left!


	33. Last

**_Disclaimer:_**

Hey guys this is the last chapter. No more waiting so enjoy!

I want to apologize for the grammar. I went back to read it and damn the computer I was using didn't help me fix my mistakes at all.

Also lemony and other people who are thinking about the valentine chapter if you noticed in the Valentines chapter Wally said wife so the oneshot inside my story is based after Wally and Jinx married, and also because that small story did not follow my story it was just something I did to celebrate Valentines day

I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I was reading a trilogy about 3 sexy ass guys. The series is Perfect Chemistry, Rules of Attraction and Chain Reaction. I fell in love and barley finished the books And also because school is becoming much harder now that we are close to the end of the school year.

I'm gonna miss y'all so much. Especially this story. I might redo it but definitely not now.

I will not write another teen titan story soon. In fact I want to write a different fanfiction so I'm going to do that. I might go back to teen titans but after I rewatch the series because I legit forgot many episodes and the new Teen Titans Go show is really messing with my head.

Anyways Enjoy this chapter

And don't forget to leave me a review!

* * *

I clenched my teeth together. The woman poked my eye again. "Whoops!" She giggled. She was not older than me. Maybe at least twenty-eight. "Can you tell me your name?" Her red lips curled up. "Here we don't usually say our names. But since your cute I'll tell you. My name is Amber. From here on you will be called Rose, Mrs. West." She looked at me up and down wondering why I dressed like the superhero Jinx. She probably didn't question that I was actually Jinx. "Can you change your contacts? Maybe something more…Green?" She asked. I nod. I pulled a box of contacts. I slipped on green contacts. She looked confused. "Here is your mask." She said. I grabbed it. It was pink with dazzling red rubies. I sighed. Kill me now.

Many girls were dancing outside practically stripping. I didn't see Wally nor the Titans and I wasn't ready to do this. A felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Starfire grinned at me. She was dressed in skimpy clothing and was wearing a purple mask. "Ready?" She asked. I nod to afraid to answer her.

* * *

I swayed my hips to the sound of the rhythm. I threw my hands up. I looked around. "Wally were are you?" I thought. "Dance Rose!" drunk men yelled. Starfire was doing a better job than me. Some were looking at me suspiciously. I sighed and started to use the pole. I was thankful that I was taught to do gymnastic. There was no way that I could do this without it. I walked around seductively around the pole before I started to climb on it. Fuck the mission. I'm having fun!

Men placed bills inside my bra. I blew them a kiss and danced like I have no fucks. I saw Wally sit down. His red-hair was slicked back and he looked amused that I was actually doing the one thing I dreaded since I came here to club with the Hive. Become a stripper. Nightwing was to busy glaring at the men who were watching the alien queen. My eyes locked with a figure in particular. He was dresses in black but I knew it was him. I just have to tell Wally. But to get to him …I smiled.

I stepped off the stage and walked toward Wally's table swaying my hips seductively. His eyes widen. I sat down on his lap. "Want a show Mr. West?" He bite his lips. "You kill me Jinx." He whispered. I started to move my hips, grinding against him. Men whistled and woman hissed. I started to lick his neck. I never done this with him. "I like new." He whispered holding my hips to bring more friction between us. I got up and turned around. I pressed my ass against his chest. "Jinx…" he growled. I smirked and got up. I turned and leaned to him. "Found him. He's the one who is by that older woman. Dressed all black." I turned around and walked back up stage. Wally got up and went to the man. Time for a real show. I twirled my hands.

"Save me if I become a demon…" I started to sing. I pressed my back against the cold pole. "Don't tempt me because I am not fragile." A ring of small pink flames started to grow. "I'm no angel, Hell, I was cast from heaven." I flicked my fingers and the fire grew and started to surround me. It danced as people gasped. A tunnel appeared and I went down. Starfire was ripping her…well more like she was dressing up. I took off the tiny bit of clothes that I was forced to wear and slipped on the dress. "Ready?" Star asked. I winked at her. "Always"

* * *

I leaned against our captor. "You are kinda cute." I said poking his nose. He looked me up and down. He couldn't be older than 12. He had dark black hair, with piercing black eyes. He was fit and tall and he had the bad boy aura going on. "Not so bad yourself Pinky. Too bad you are a hero. I only date bad kitties." Wally snorted. I liked how jealous he got. "So tell me who are you working for?" He gave me a dirty look. "Since I'm already here, and your highness has already done a background check on me than I must tell you. I'm Mason, kinda immortal, kinda have telekinesis powers, kinda hot for this world. Oh and if you are wondering how I'm immortal and I'm 12 than I still have a couple years until I never grow old. Might want to watch out for me. I bite and I bite hard." He whispered. His eyes glowed and I heard Wally yelled something. I was push out the way when a pole with a sharp point was aimed at me. When I looked up Mason was gone. Gone without knowing if the Hive is building back up with new members

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Wally. I was tired. I was so close. So close to finding answers. "Mommy!" Two voices yelled. I smiled and got out of Wally's arms. My twins ran fighting for a teddy bear. "Vanessa. Kyle!" I scolded. They looked down. I went to my kids and picked then up. Wally grabbed Kyle. I stroked Vanessa's hair. She looked like me. She had fiery red-hair with pink and blonde streaks. Her big blue eyes grew wide with tears. She had tan skin like Wally, but she definitely took after my features. Kyle was like Wally except for one difference and that was the hair. Kyle was blonde not redheaded. Having them was the best thing that has ever happened to me. While they were eight they still acted like two. "Stop fighting I'll buy you each a new toy." Wally said. He looked at me. My eyes widen. "I hate you Wally West!" he laughed. "I love you Jinx West."

* * *

11 years later

* * *

Vanessa's Pov

"Damien we got a problem." I said to our leader. He looked at me than my brother and than at Ravenna, and than finally to Victor. He was looking at the man with the dark spiky hair, black piercing eyes with a body of a Greek god. His clothes were pretty average. Just a black tee with ripped black pants and boots. He had a team of his own. One was a girl with white hair who popped a gum. Another was a huge guy that could crush me. One was a guy who was flying. Another was emo looking but metals danced around him. He looked at me and he smirked. "We are the Hive. And we will destroy you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "We are the Teen Titans and I frankly don't care who you are. I'm going to wipe your ass on these streets." I yelled. "Titans go!" Damien yelled.

I threw hexes at him. Kyle was no where in sight. I was afraid I was going to lose. The sexy Mr. Tall, Dark. "You turn me on you know. I like a woman who fights." He said. He pushed me against the wall. I looked up at him. I my breath got caught up in my throat. He was hot. Way to hot. "What is your name?" He asked. Is he kidding me? Is he not afraid I'm going to kick his ass? "Vanessa." I said. "I call myself Mason. Call me Ace, Nessie." Nessie? Only my parents call me that. And Damien. Fuck.

He titled my chin up. His thumb traced my bottom lip. I felt hypnotized by his dark eyes. He leaned to me and pressed his lips to mine. I expected it to be like poison, bitter and overwhelming. Oh, god it was far from that. His lips were soft against mine. He was a expert kisser. He wasn't a sloppy fast kisser. No. He was a passionate kisser. Fast and slow. He used his tongue to open my mouth. Our tongues danced. He pulled me closer his hands wrapping around my red hair. I hated myself but my hands wrapped around his neck. My hands went to his hair. I thought his spiky hair was all gel. I guess it was just the way he cut it. "Vanessa!" a voice yelled. I pushed Mason away. Kyle was starring at me in horror. I touched my lips. Damien was behind him. He looked sad. I was confused. I loved Damien so why the hell did I kiss Mason? Mason smirked. "We will meet again." He said it with a strong promise. He winked and disappeared. I dropped to the ground. What the hell?

* * *

Mason Pov

"What the Hell do I do?" I said out loud. Claire popped her gum. She threw her hair back. She was beautiful no doubt but she wasn't the beauty queen that I kissed a hour ago. She reminded me of someone from when I was twelve… Boulder grunted and made a sandwich. Jamison was busy working on his army of robots and Evan was playing with his metals. Bunch of smart idiots, the only sane one was Claire. She looked at me. "What did you do?" She asked. I couldn't tell her. I went back to my room. I sighed. Vanessa. I opened my laptop and searched for her. Her profile showed up. Vanessa West. Goes to Jump City College. I read on more of her. She used to be a cheerleader, gymnastics, and top of her class. Apparently she has a twin who is named Kyle West. Her parents are Jinx West and Wally West. I closed in and laid down on my bed. This won't end good.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I looked at Vanessa. She looked like me when I met Wally. Lost and vulnerable. I bite my lip. I turned around and crashed into Wally. "Spying?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to our room. "Not exactly, I was going to ask Nessie how the mission went, until I saw her face." Wally pulled me in his arms. "The same lost look when I started to show my feelings towards you?" He asked. I nodded. "History tends to repeat itself." Wally said. I snorted. "Really Wally? This is different. Vanessa is a hero." I said. He gave me that look. "Doesn't matter. Kyle is going through what I went through. I wouldn't be surprised if some of our history repeats in our children." I sighed and pressed my lips to his. "I just want a happy ending." I said against his lips. "Baby you had one the moment you laid eyes on me."

* * *

The end!

* * *

Damien= Robin and Stars Kid

Ravenna= Raven and BB daughter

Vanessa & Kyle= Jinx and Wally's kids

Victor= Sarah & Cyborg's kid

* * *

New generation of Titans Age:

Damien: 21

Ravenna: 19

Vanessa:19

Kyle: 19

Victor:21

* * *

New generation of the Hive age

Mason: 23

Claire: 21

Boulder: 30

Jamison: 15

Evan: 20

* * *

Lol for the people who want to know about my new generation of villains and hero's than here you go.

I will not continue about a story of Jinx kids that was just extra.

I might write a story of them but never post it unless y'all want me too…

Anyways this is goodbye for the Jinx and Kid Flash fans!

If you liked this story mak sure to keep checking if I write my other fanfiction

* * *

Bye!


	34. Announcement

_**Announcement :**_

* * *

Hey guys!

So obviously I know that I finished Dangerous lies and it hurt me so much to let it go…. I just want to announce that I will be rewriting it all over again. I will improve it and correct any mistakes. I want to make it better and more great. I hope that you will read Dangerous lies 2. I was thinking of making a fanfiction about Robin and Star obviously after I finish _**Just stay a minute.**_ I just wanted any opinion even if it's just one. Should I or should I not?

The story will be based on Robin losing his memory and becoming Mr. bad boy. It will have nothing to do with Dangerous lies at all.

Anyways like I was mentioning Dangerous lies. I will add more stuff and change it up. It could have been better and so I am aiming for better.

Anyways have a great day and hope to see fanfiction soon!

Love and kisses ;*


End file.
